


Bought Love

by CrowNoYami



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Barebacking, Bondage, Bottom Sam, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Escort Service, Hand Jobs, Knotting, M/M, Massage, Masturbation, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Sam Winchester, Oral Sex, Past Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, Phone Sex, Possessive Dean Winchester, Praise Kink, Rimming, Rough Sex, Scenting, Self-Lubrication, Spanking, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 03:03:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 75,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19348201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowNoYami/pseuds/CrowNoYami
Summary: With his upcoming heat, and his company pressuring him to have an Alpha on his arm, Sam knows it’s only a matter of time before he will cave and find someone. When Charlie provides him with a number for an escort service, he’s not expecting the young Alpha who knocks on his door. Their time together struck something in him, forming a connection he didn’t know he was missing. But does the escort Dean feel the same or is he just in it for the money? Can you really buy love?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author’s Notes** : Well guys, this is the fic I’ve been talking about! I’m super excited to post it, considering it took over a month to complete. Since it’s a Big Bang I’ll have a bunch of notes here and shout-outs!

 

First and foremost, I would like to thank QueenOfHearts for taking the time to edit this story.

 

The art was done by the wonderful [Darklittleheart96](https://darklittleheart96.tumblr.com/), please check out her Tumblr page and show her some love, heaven only knows how long it took her to do all this!

 

This story was written for the [Wincest Reverse Bang](https://wincestreversebang.tumblr.com/).

 

As a final note please check the tags, while I know a lot of people don’t like m-preg, with this being an A/B/O story I thought that it would fit in nicely. There isn’t anything graphic for the delivery, I promise!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 1**

 

 

 

 

If there was one thing that Sam hated about his success, it was the meetings like the one he had just entered. It wasn’t that the hand-selected board members were doing anything wrong, nor were they out of their place. He had known the moment that he started to build his tech company that his secondary sex would be a problem. Even in modern times, it was hard for people to accept the CEO of a multi-billion-dollar company was an Omega. Generally, it wasn’t a problem. While his secondary sex was public record, it was pushed to the back of people’s minds and never mentioned. Not until it was time to talk to other companies.

 

It was an Alpha dominated world, and while change was happening, it was still slow progress. Resisting the urge to sigh, Sam listened with half an ear while his head advisor tried once again to explain how he needed to have an Alpha, at the very least one who could travel with him to foreign countries who were less civilized in how they did business. It was never a problem before. Though he always had to keep an Alpha on call to go with him to corporate functions, he used to have a friend who would help him out.

 

It worked, right until Nick found his mate, a Beta named Lucifer who had the Alpha wrapped around his finger. While happy for his friend it left Sam in a bind, and for the past few months, he had been unable to find someone able to play the missing role. It wasn't that there weren’t Alpha’s interested in him; if anything he could walk into the street and have any Alpha that he wanted. It was simply that there were none that he trusted to keep composure, to not embarrass him or try to blackmail him down the line. He had tried dating before, but with his status as the most sought-after Omega in the country, nobody bothered to see beyond his fame and bank account.

 

When he was younger, before he decided to break the mold and build his empire, Sam had known that finding an Alpha who matched him would be difficult. He wasn’t built like the typical Omega. Instead of being small, he was six foot four, instead of being shy, he was outgoing. While he held out hope before of finding someone who was attracted to him, who wanted him as he was, Sam had learned in his time as a CEO to let go of pipe dreams. When the time came for him to take an Alpha, it would be nothing more than finding one he could tolerate for long periods of time, one who would most likely not want him outside of their cycles.

 

“We’re not saying that you need to be mated, Mr. Campbell, but if negotiations are to continue with Japan they are going to want reassurance that you’re not on your own. It would be an insult to their culture which is just allowing Omegas to work.”

 

Turning to Zachariah who typically never spoke about the ‘Omega issue’, Sam realized how serious the situation was. They needed Japan on the payroll, while they could continue as they had, it would be easier for everyone involved if they partnered with Nihon Tekku; the leading Japanese company for computers and gaming software. If they could combine their companies, not as a full merger but partnership then they would lead the world in nearly anything electronic. It would mean a serious boost to SimplyTech and its shareholders, all of which had been supportive of an Omega climbing to the very top of the ladder.

 

Sighing, Sam leaned back in his chair, thankful that the group of advisors and board members were people he trusted. It wasn’t like he wouldn’t put it past any of them to try and climb over each other to get that extra wiggle room or acknowledgment, but as their figurehead, he was safe from their usual tactics. It helped that as an Omega in a room full of Alphas that instinct to protect him was hard-wired into their brains. It was one of the reasons why their dress-code was slightly different than the usual employee. Having meetings where it was easy to get frustrated each member had to use scent-blockers before entering the conference room.

 

“Nihon Tekku is still in the budding stages of signing the contract, and while I’m sure eventually they are going to want to meet if they decide to hear us out, right now it isn’t my priority to get an Alpha on standby for a meeting that may never happen. Can we please move on to the numbers for the last quarter? I heard that the Research and Development went over budget and I would like to know more about their newest project.”

 

The rest of the board members nodded, moving on to explain how their new department had gone over by half a million however the prototype was looking promising and would bring in a whole new line of product. It was a gamble to try and wiggle into the weapons development, and the amount of red tape Sam had to negotiate through had caused him sleepless nights and enough stress that he missed his last two heats, but they had finally gotten approval and it looked like things were turning out well.

 

By the end of the meeting, Sam was done with going over numbers and project ideas. He appreciated the fact that nothing was done without his stamp of approval, but as they grew it was becoming too much. Making his way to his office, Sam wasn’t inside for more than a handful of minutes before his door was opened and the only one in the building who came in without permission sat in her chair. Looking up from where he had been staring at his computer screen, Sam raised an eyebrow at his friend.

 

Charlie was one of the few people he had on his payroll who he not only tolerated but enjoyed spending time with. She was the head of his IT department and a force of her own. How he managed to snag her away from any other company he didn’t know, but Sam was thankful that he did. “So I guess the meeting went well?” The sarcastic edge to her voice made Sam glare slightly before sighing.

 

“They’re bringing up my lack of Alpha again. Now that Nick is mated, I need to find a new one to parade around, especially if we’re going to land more international contracts. Not everywhere is as progressive as North America.”

 

Snorting, Charlie leaned back on the chair before biting her bottom lip in an unusual show of insecurity. “You know, I was browsing the web the other day and I may have stumbled upon an answer to your issue.” Raising an eyebrow, Sam waited for her to continue, hopeful that she knew someone who would play the role easily. “I may or may not have discovered that there’s a business you might be interested in. It’s an escort service.” Charlie held up her hand before Sam could speak. “I know what you’re going to say but hear me out. They specialize in the elite, Sam. People with deep pockets, their job is to mingle and be a pretty thing to have on your arm. Unlike Joe-Blow from where ever you were going to look for an Alpha next, these guys thrive in business gatherings. You wouldn’t need to worry about them making a fool of you, Sam, they’re paid to be charming.”

 

“I can’t afford for someone to know I hired a hooker, Charlie.” A crumpled up post-it hit Sam in the forehead as he hadn’t been expecting it to come sailing through the air. Rubbing his forehead, Sam looked up at Charlie who was glaring at him, hands folded over her chest.

 

“Do you think I’m stupid? Their business is buried deep, Sam… like I had trouble finding them once I saw them mentioned kind of deep. I’m telling you, they know what they’re doing and won’t screw you over… well unless you want them to.”

 

Not wanting to enrage the Beta in front of him, Sam nodded. “Fine, I take it you know how to contact them?” Charlie rolled her eyes before passing him a small notebook.

 

“Number is in there, besides even if you don’t plan on using their service for the next gathering you could use a good knot for your heat. You missed your last two, Sam… this one is gonna suck.” While he could feel his cheeks start to warm from the topic, Charlie was right. It was fine to miss a heat or two, but two in a row? He would be lucky if it didn’t kill him. He couldn’t go through his next heat alone, even if he wanted to.

 

“I’m not making any promises, but maybe I’ll give them a trial run. If I think the Alpha can handle it, I might, just might, bring him along to the next business party.” Charlie lit up at the idea, the two talking for a while before they both had to get back to work, though they made plans to have lunch together for the rest of the week until he left for his heat. Signing off on a list of files he had to go through, Sam looked at his phone laying on his desk. It was late, hardly anyone else in the office, but with his upcoming heat, he planned to stay a couple more hours before heading home.

 

Taking out the notebook that Charlie had given him, Sam stared at the number written on the second page. Before he could lose his nerve, Sam plugged the number into his phone and pressed it against his ear. It didn’t take long for someone to answer, a male voice, one with a British accent answered. There was a heartbeat between the man’s ‘hello’ and when Sam spoke, licking his lips and hoping that he wasn’t making a mistake.

 

“Uh, hello. My friend gave me this number, said that maybe you and your services could help. My… my heat is next week and I missed the last two… I won’t be able to manage this one on my own.” Now that the words were out of his mouth, Sam took a minute to breathe. The voice at the other end of the line hummed, there were some papers rustling in the background before he spoke.

 

“I have an Alpha who can help you, he’s very skilled at aiding Omegas through their cycle. Would you like to meet before your heat strikes to see if you are compatible? Your meeting would be somewhere public and free of charge, of course, though I do have to ask if your friend mentioned the price of what we offer?”

 

With his heat about to hit, Sam didn’t have time to meet with anyone, especially to see if they would be able to do the job. If they were an Alpha they would do. Even if their personalities clashed, there was always the option of kicking the Alpha out once his heat was over. “Yes, she mentioned it and it won’t be a problem. I don’t have much time before then and now to meet with anyone. I need to prepare my company for my leave. How does this work? Will the Alpha just show up?”

 

“Tell me your address and I’ll have him arrive at your location, or the location of your choosing by noon on Monday. He’s yours for the week and he will explain what he isn’t willing to do and the rest of the process. We will need you clear-headed to finalize the arrangement. Should he arrive earlier or will your heat rise gradually?” Sam confirmed that he would be fine, while he hadn’t had a heat in a while it had never hit him suddenly before. They exchanged information; Sam gave instructions not to wear blockers and to allow his Alpha to care for him if he had any allergies or food dislikes and his Alpha would apparently be cooking for him during his heat as well.

 

By the end of the conversation, Sam was feeling more comfortable about what was going to happen. He may not have met the Alpha in question, but if his employer was anything to go by they would be professional. Setting his phone down, Sam pinched the bridge of his nose for a moment before he went back to work to finish the reports he was looking through before leaving for the night. At least that was one worry he didn’t have to think about until the following Monday. Now if only the numbers on his screen would fall in line just as nicely.

 


	2. Chapter 2

****

****

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 2**

 

 

Working for an escort service wasn’t something that Dean had ever envisioned for himself. He had never been the student with straight A’s, but he had always thought that he would find a trade that he would fall into, something he could enjoy. Then his mom died. She had been sick for a while, lung cancer that had taken its toll on their family; they had seen it coming, doctors had tried to warn them for years. But even with death right on their doorstep, they hadn't anticipated her death and what it would do to their family. Dean had been sixteen at the time, old enough that he worked part-time pumping gas at the local station.

 

He hadn't been home to watch his father fall apart. While he had never been overly supportive, John had tried to be a father to him, but Dean had always been a mama’s boy. It wasn't until after she died that Dean realized that John had only been pretending to care for his son for Mary’s sake. He slipped off the deep end, and soon what little money Dean was bringing in was all their family had. There were bills to pay, and Dean was forced to drop out of school to try and pick up hours. Whatever money that was left over after rent and food, John drank.

 

For three months Dean gave up his life to help support his father who he knew was grieving, up until he found out about Kate. It had been a slip of John’s, one that clued him into what was happening. John had always used scent blockers for as long as Dean could remember. It was something that they never talked about, but Mary hadn’t seemed to mind, so Dean never brought it up. That night Dean had come home from pulling a double, something he tried to do as often as possible as it paid overtime. John had been passed out on the couch, his normal state when the whiff of scent hit him.

 

Dean hadn’t been a saint. While he hadn’t slept with a great many people since dropping out of school, he had a reputation before then. Now the smell of stale sweat and Omega seeped through the room, originating from John. Waking up his father to demand an explanation, Dean had been expecting the older Alpha to claim that he had found someone at the bar, that he was trying a new way to bury his grief. Instead, John screamed and yelled at how stupid Dean was, at how his mother hadn’t been able to satisfy him since Dean was born. How Dean broke her, making her unable to bear more children, how it changed her scent to become undesirable.

 

How he had been with Kate on and off since before Mary was in the ground. Shouting came to fists, and Dean had just enough time after knocking his father out to pack his old backpack and leave. He hadn't known where he was going, if John was going to try and have him arrested or if the older Alpha would clam up about his son kicking his ass. Dean only had a bit of cash, the rent having just been paid, but he withdrew all that was in the bank before leaving a message at work and getting out of town. It wasn’t a fun journey. If anything it had nearly broken him more than once while trying to find somewhere he could call home, somewhere he could build himself back up.

 

Standing outside of another bar, Dean was leaning against the side of the building, using the hard brick wall to block the wind when a man spotted him. The man was odd, but there was something in his expression that Dean found trustworthy. Dean hadn’t thought anything of being invited inside; though he was only in his late teens it wouldn’t be the first time someone offered to buy him a drink. The man didn’t try to entice him into bed. Instead, they had sat down at the back of the bar and talked.

 

Dean learned that the stranger’s name was Balthazar and that he had a talent for spotting people who would do well in his line of work. At first, Dean had refused, he was down on his luck, but he wasn’t about to spread his legs for anyone, especially not for cash. Balthazar had laughed, his head tossed back while his laughter filled the room. “No, Dean, you misunderstand. I know that there are some Alphas out there that get a kick out of dominating one another, but that’s not a service that we cater to unless both Alphas are willing. No, there’s a much greater market in Omegas and Betas needing protection or the illusion of having an Alpha of their own. And even more lucrative is the need for Alphas to step in for an Omegas heat.”

 

Balthazar had looked Dean over then, his gaze assessing. “You’d have to be trained, of course, shown the ropes by one of our seasoned employees but I think you could thrive with us if you’d like. There’s an apartment upstairs; if you’d like you could start working by cleaning up the place. I’m sure Benny would appreciate some help around the bar.” Three weeks later and he was signing on the dotted line to sell his body. It wasn’t easy. The first few times he had been so nervous that he would mess up, that though he knew how to please a lover that they would ask for something he wasn’t comfortable with or he would say something stupid and be unemployed.

 

His boss wasn’t an idiot. Balthazar didn’t throw him in the deep end to see if he could swim; instead, he let Dean learn and progress on his own until he was one of Balthazar’s preferred. There were still moments, still jobs, that Dean didn’t like, but that was the same as any other job, and he didn’t mind overall so long as the clients respected his boundaries. Walking into the bar that served as one of their front businesses, Dean waved at Benny who was wiping down the bar before making his way to Balthazar. Before Dean could ask a schedule was thrust in his direction. They dealt with as little electronic communication as possible. While not all clients wanted someone to warm their bed, prostitution was illegal and they needed to keep their business as secretive as possible.

 

“You’re going to like this one, Dean. A new client, an Omega who needs someone to help him through his heat. He’s missed the past two, so I would expect it’s going to be a bit of a challenge. He doesn’t want to meet beforehand, so you are to arrive prepared for your week tomorrow at noon. He’s your only priority this week since he skipped his last two heats you could go over the allotted time, let me know when you’re free again. Lisa has been calling.”

 

Suppressing a flinch at Lisa’s name, Dean made a mental reminder to speak with the Omega. It wasn’t that she wasn’t nice, in fact she was one of the kindest people he had met. If circumstances had been different, he could have seen him settling down with the woman and becoming her Alpha. But as time went on, he noticed that her scent was always tinged with the sour smell of jealousy, how she called often and requested his time, which was good for business but spoke of a desire he couldn’t satisfy for her. He would talk to her again; if she didn’t back down, another Alpha could answer her needs.

 

“I’ll grab supplies tonight and make my way over tomorrow. What’s his name?” Balthazar didn’t answer. Instead, he shook his head and grinned at Dean.

 

“Trust me; you’ll know who he is when you get there. Instructions on entering his building and address are on the back.” Taking the dismissal as it was, Dean waved again to Benny on the way out. It took him several hours to get what he needed in town for the following week. Not knowing what the Omega would like he got bags of high-protein foods which could be reheated easily once prepared. For the rest of the night, Dean cooked and placed the completed meals in the freezer.

 

Using scent-free detergent, Dean washed the clothing he would be taking with him for the week, though he doubted he would be wearing much through the duration of his stay. Still, it paid to be prepared in case the Omega was shy between waves of need. Dean spent the entire day preparing for the week to come, including cleaning and disinfecting the toys he would bring with him. Packing for the week, Dean was sure to take his medication, a birth control which was needed once a week that allowed Alphas to knot but their swimmers unable to fertilize an egg. It was a new drug, and though there were some concerns over if it could cause the Alpha to become permanently infertile, it was a risk Dean was willing to take.

 

Showered, packed and ready to go, Dean lazed about on the couch watching a few recorded episodes of his favorite show. He would need to go to bed early, taking care of an Omega when they skipped one heat was exhausting, he could only imagine what it was going to be like to care for one who had needed two. While it was possible to use medication to delay a heat, typically Omegas only did so in dire circumstances. Yawning, Dean stripped and went to bed, checking to make sure the doors and windows were locked before slipping under the sheets. He had a full week ahead of him.

 

*-*-*-*

 

Standing in front of the massive building, Dean had a feeling that he didn’t have to worry about his new client being able to afford him for the week. It had happened once or twice when the Omega or Beta hadn’t been able to come up with the cash on such short notice; sometimes he had to turn them away, others he helped regardless, depending on the situation. Now as he made his way to the penthouse suite of the skyscraper building, Dean wondered who he would be meeting. Pulling his suitcase behind him, Dean nodded to those who looked at him as he waited for the elevator to make it to the top floor. As the door eventually slid open to reveal a small hallway, Dean stepped out of the metal lift and looked at the door.

 

There was nothing special about the door itself, basic wood design with an electronic keypad next to the handle. He had seen the same security measures a dozen times, even the fingerprint pad next to the number keys wasn’t especially off-putting. Still, it brought home what Balthazar had said about him not needing the name of the Omega. Pressing against the small buzzer, Dean waited for his new client to answer the door, unsurprised when instead of a peephole two cameras were watching him. The second the door opened, Dean knew that he was in trouble.

 

Samuel Campbell was standing in front of him.

 

For a heartbeat, Dean didn’t know what to do. While he had entertained people in high places before, never had he been with someone who had as much money and power as Sam Campbell. The man was a genius and had balls of steel to climb as high as he did given his secondary gender. Dean hadn't been nervous since his first client who needed an Alpha for their heat. Clearing his throat, Dean offered his hand reaching toward the tall Omega who was staring at him.

 

“Balthazar said you could use some help this week; my name is Dean.”

 

For a moment neither moved before Sam reached out and grasped Dean’s hand with his own. The grip was firm, unyielding, not that Dean was expecting anything different. “Come in. I was just about to start something for lunch. Would you like something?” following Sam, Dean closed and locked the door behind him. Since he was hired, Dean had been in a few expensive places. It wasn't often that a client would want to take him home, but they did tend to fork over the cash for a suite at a fancy hotel. This was nothing like that.

 

Every square inch of the place spoke of wealth, from the pristine floors to the gleaming countertops. Rolling his suitcase behind him, Dean resisted the urge to let go a long whistle at the area. “I have enough meals prepared if you wanted to heat something up; we can talk while I unpack?” Sam paused at the suggestion but nodded, and though he had tried to keep Sam away from the black bag while the Omega helped him remove the containers of food, Dean didn’t stop Sam from opening it once he had it in his hands.

 

“What the fuck?”

 

Looking over Sam’s shoulder at the contents of the bag, Dean hummed. “You didn’t give Balthazar a whole lot to work with. Everything has been sterilized, and we don’t have to use any of those if you like. This is all about what you want and need, Sam. So why don’t you tell me what you’re into and we’ll work from there?” Carefully Sam placed the bag back into the suitcase, though the color that had left his cheeks upon seeing what was inside started to return. Slowly as not to startle the Omega, Dean placed his hand on Sam’s arm and gently guided him to the kitchen table where he started to heat some lasagna.

 

“I thought that was obvious; I need your knot.” Shaking his head, Dean turned to Sam while they waited for their meal to finish cooking in the oven.

 

“And you’ll have it. But sometimes an Omega needs more than that. I’m not going to hold you down and fuck you, then leave once my knot is down. I’ll be looking after you, making sure that you stay hydrated, that you rest when we can and eat. I’ll be soothing away the cramps and the need. My goal for the next week is to keep your scent happy, to make sure your desires are fulfilled. What I need from you is to tell me how to do that.”

 

At the uncertain look on Sam’s face along with the scent of unease, Dean was about to ask if Sam wanted someone else to help him when Sam spoke. “I don’t know. I’ve never… I’ve always been able to take care of it myself.” Unable to help the thrill of being the first Alpha to help Sam through his heat, Dean had to turn his back to the Omega if he was to keep his composure. Checking the food, he pulled it out of the oven and started to divide it up, giving Sam a generous portion. It wasn’t going to be long now; while Sam had smelt like any other Omega when he opened the door, the sugary-sweet scent of heat was starting to leak from his pores.

 

“We’ll figure it out as we go along then. You asked about protocol? Since we don’t know how your Omega will react in the throes of heat with a willing Alpha nearby, we’ll play it by ear. If you need anything or feel uncomfortable, you let me know, and I’ll fix it for you. I need you to promise that you won’t hold back; trust me, I can take whatever you can dish out.” Seeing the protest on Sam’s face, Dean wrapped his hand around the one Sam was holding his fork with. “I mean it, Sam. You may be bigger physically, but I am an Alpha. Your scent is getting stronger; I need you to finish eating before the first wave hits.”

 

Silently they ate their food, Sam moaning in appreciation of the meal. Once their plates were empty and the dishes put into the washer for later, Dean took the black bag from his suitcase and asked Sam to lead them to the bedroom. Just like the rest of the apartment, Sam’s bedroom was beautiful, wide-open space with soft carpeting and a large king-sized bed and wooden frame. There were two doors, presumably one for Sam’s closet and the other for the master bathroom. Placing the bag on the mattress, Dean turned to face Sam who was biting his bottom lip, eyes shifting from one thing to another.

 

“I need to know before we start, do you need me to use condoms? I’m not fertile right now, Sam, and where you’ve missed two heats it might be easier on you if you’re body thinks I’m breeding you.” It was hard, trying to keep things professional while Dean looked at Sam who was a bundle of nerves. Every instinct he had was begging Dean to go to the Omega, to comfort him and to soothe whatever mental dilemma he was having. Reaching forward again, Dean tugged Sam’s hand into his own, rubbing his thumb along Sam’s knuckles.

 

“Relax and let me take care of you, trust me just a little bit and you’ll wonder why you ever did this alone before.” The hand he was holding squeezed for a moment before Dean was graced with the image of Sam smiling at him. A subtle sniff revealed that Sam was nearly taken by his heat, the sweet aroma spreading through the room.

 

“Without, if I’m going to have someone knot me it’s going to be properly.” A hand lifted to Dean’s cheek, and the Alpha leaned into the touch, tugging on Sam’s other hand to pull the man closer.

 

“Can I kiss you?” Typically, Dean didn’t allow kissing. It was too easy to get his feelings confused and remember that he's providing a service to his client if he allows them to kiss. Letting go of Sam’s hand, Dean placed it on his hip and pressed against Sam. He had to lean up slightly. Though he easily cleared six feet, Sam still had a few inches on him, something that had never happened with a lover before. It turned him on. Soft lips met his own, and while he wouldn’t describe the kiss as earth-shattering, he enjoyed it. Sam didn’t ask for more than a press of their lips together, than seeking a familiar pleasure to reassure him.

 

As the kiss broke, Dean had both hands on Sam’s hips, his fingers rubbing along the slip of skin before his belt-line. “I want you to strip down to your underwear and lay on the bed. Can you do that for me?” Whispering his request against Sam’s lips, Dean didn’t have to wait before Sam was tugging at his clothing, pulling off his shirts and unbuckling his belt while remaining as close as possible to Dean. Stepping back to admire the view, Dean watched those long legs become unveiled and licked his lips at the sight; he had always been an ass and leg man.

 

“Gorgeous, you’re absolutely stunning, Sam.”

 

Sam’s face flushed before he reached down and pulled off his socks, his pants having hit the floor. Crawling onto the bed, Sam’s long body spread out, only the thin fabric of his boxers hiding his modesty. Lifting off his shirts, Dean tugged off his socks and shoes and looked his fill at the Omega waiting for him. Sam was a sight to behold. His long legs spread, arms grasping the headboard, those washboard abs contracting as he tried to remain in place while his cock leaked a spot on his boxers which were pulled tight against the hardened flesh.

 

“You are beautiful.” Unbuckling his jeans, Dean slipped out of the rough fabric and let it drop to the floor before moving toward the bed. Having nothing underneath, Dean relished in the gasp from Sam who eyed his cock while he came closer. Kneeling on the bed, Dean ran his hands up Sam’s thighs, enjoying the muscled flesh under his hands while he moved closer to their final barrier of cloth.

 

“Did you… did you want me to turn over?” asked Sam, his eyes blown wide in desire while he tried to fight against the heat consuming him.

 

It would be easier to say yes, to have Sam present for him and mount the Omega whose scent of heat and want was filling the large room. Shaking his head, Dean bent down and placed kisses along the waistband of Sam’s boxers, his thumbs hooking into the elastic and slowly pulling the fabric down. “Not yet, first I want to taste you. I want to drive you insane with pleasure until you can’t remember your own name, until the only word you know is _Dean.”_ Lifting the boxers over Sam’s erection, Dean licked a bead of precum from the tip before wrapping his lips around it and sucking hard.

 

The unexpected pleasure made Sam cry out, fingers grasping Dean’s short hair while his legs remain widespread. Licking at the head of Sam’s cock, Dean eased the boxers off the Omega’s legs with some help from Sam before his hands ran up those thighs once again. Easing the cock back into his mouth, Dean savored the taste of Sam on his tongue. It wasn’t often he liked the flavor of cock, but with Sam, he could picture doing this for hours and loving every second of it. A short thrust from Sam made Dean hold onto the Omega’s hips to keep him still while he worked.

 

“Dean, Dean, please!” shouted Sam, and while Dean wanted to give in and let Sam release into his mouth, he had better plans for their first time together. Releasing Sam’s cock with a ‘pop’ Dean licked and kissed farther down, helping spread Sam’s legs and holding them up while he observed the leaking Omega’s hole. There was so much slick Dean wondered how long Sam had been waiting for him or if the Omega had tried to take the edge off before he arrived. Curious if this would taste just as good, Dean dove in. Sam moaned, his head thrashing on the pillow while Dean circled his rim with his tongue before pushing the muscle inside.

 

It was unlike anything he had ever tasted before, having a bitter-sweet edge that Dean couldn’t get enough of. Not wanting to wait much longer, Dean pressed a finger alongside his tongue, slowly working Sam open. It took more time than Dean was accustomed to for Sam to loosen enough for a second and third finger, though he never gave any sign of distress, in fact, Sam was encouraging of the actions. Dean was still careful with the Omega. Sam had admitted to never having an Alpha during his heat, but with how tight the Omega was, Dean wondered if Sam ever had an Alpha at all.

 

Not wanting to ruin the mood by asking, Dean leaned back, three fingers still moving inside Sam. Sam was a wreck. His long brown hair was spread under his head; sweat was running off his forehead and down his chest. His cheeks were flushed, eyes nearly completely black, while his mouth was hanging open in an ongoing moan. Sam’s stomach was covered in precum, the slick easily visible on his skin, while his cock looked purpled and ready to burst at the slightest touch. Dean could feel the Alpha part of his brain purr at the knowledge that he was the one to do this to the Omega, to make someone who was so composed and fearless into a puddle of need and desire.

 

“Please, Dean, please!”

 

Seeing how close Sam was to losing his mind, how the Omega’s scent had an edge of genuine need now, Dean nodded. Removing his hand from Sam’s entrance, he used the slick to lubricate his cock before leaning forward. Sam quickly wrapped his legs around Dean to hold him in place, hands once again coming to Dean’s head, although this time it was to pull Dean into a kiss. Bracing himself with one arm, Dean lined up and slowly entered the hole he had worked open. Sam keened below him, breaking the kiss for a moment to pant while Dean slowly pressed in. It was difficult not to bury himself inside the Omega, but judging by how tight Sam was still, Dean needed to take things at a gentle pace.

 

Once he was entirely inside Sam, Dean paused. Hands grabbed his shoulders while Dean placed kisses along Sam’s neck and chin, waiting for a sign to continue. When Sam shifted his hips, urging Dean to move, the Alpha in him took full control. Grunting, Dean pulled out nearly entirely before slamming back in as a test, one that was met with a mutter of ‘yes’ from Sam and those already-tight walls clamping around him. Over and over again Dean thrust into Sam at a near-brutal pace. Each impale of his cock was met with a whimper or moan from Sam who was continually scratching at his back or plundering his mouth with his tongue.

 

Before long Dean could feel the knot at the base of his cock start to expand, wanting to keep them tied together the closer he came to release. “Sam, I need you on your side.” With how Sam tried to hold him in place while he pulled off the Omega, Dean was doubtful that Sam could even understand what he was saying anymore. It was a side-effect of being consumed by heat, once it fully set in there wasn’t much an Omega could understand beyond having a knot fill them and an Alpha covering them in their scent. Rolling Sam onto his side, Dean lay behind him, holding his leg up before plunging back into the taut entrance.

 

Sam reached back to hold onto Dean’s arm while the Alpha picked up the pace. “Are you ready for my knot, Omega?” Hearing a moan in response, Dean pushed the swell of his knot past Sam’s rim. Sam screamed, his walls tightening, and the scent of release filled the air while Dean rocked back and forth as much as his knot allowed. Nosing Sam’s neck, Dean breathed in the aroma of satisfied Omega, his cock throbbing inside Sam’s cavern for release. A breathless call of his name is what set Dean off the edge, load after load of cum filled Sam, held inside by Dean’s knot.

 

As they lay there panting, Dean slowly lowered Sam’s leg and rubbed his hand along the Omega’s stomach and chest while nuzzling his neck and behind his ear. While he would never admit it, this was one of his favorite parts, being able to hold the Omega close and touch them gently  waiting for his knot to release them. Sam hummed, placing his hand on top of Dean’s and basking in the afterglow. It wasn’t until after at least five minutes that Sam spoke, his voice a near whisper and sounding raw from the noises he had made while Dean pleasured him.

 

“I hate to admit it, but if it’s like this? You could be right… this is so much better than I was expecting.” Dean didn’t ask what Sam had been expecting; it was something that most Omegas feared. That they would be forced to present and then once the Alpha was done would be thrown away like trash until the next wave hit. Squeezing Sam for a moment, Dean kissed the back of his ear before whispering.

 

“You never have to worry about that with me, Sam. Now how about we take a nap while we can? Once my knot goes down, I’ll get us some water and something to snack on.”

 

Hissing as Sam clenched his ass around Dean’s knot, Dean caressed Sam’s stomach. “I’ll be right here when you wake up Sam, I promise.” Feeling Sam relax, Dean held the Omega close, waiting for Sam to fall asleep. One thing was for certain; Balthazar was going to have to warn the others away. For as long as he could manage, Sam was going to be his.

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

**Chapter 3**

 

 

“Fuck yes, just like that Baby; you’re doing so well.”

 

Whimpering at the praise, Sam opened his eyes and looked down at the Alpha below him. Dean was perfect, his short dark-blond hair sticking to his scalp from sweat, his biceps flexing while he helped Sam move. Sam had never found younger Alphas attractive, always thinking that he would need one around his age or older, but now that he was bouncing on Dean’s thick cock, Sam couldn’t think of anyone else he would rather have this with. Dean still had the youth to keep up with him without needing to go into rut, his cock always hard and waiting to fill Sam’s hole.

 

Bracing himself by placing his hands on Dean’s thighs, Sam could feel the inflated knot against his rim, begging to be let in. Even after having Dean knot him for the past day, Sam still couldn’t get over the fact that as full as he was, he could take the knot pressing against him. He had never felt so full, so good, as when Dean locked them together. “Need you to turn around, baby.”

 

Shaking his head at the command, Sam continued to bounce on Dean’s cock, wanting to face the Alpha. “Want… ah!... Want to see you… please, Alpha, want to watch you.”

 

A growl met his request, and firm hands held onto Sam’s hips, holding him in place while Dean jackrabbited into him. Struggling to keep his eyes open, Sam watched while Dean lost his composure, the Alpha reduced to grunting while pumping his hips. Feeling Dean’s knot catch, Sam closed his eyes for a split second, fingers digging into Dean’s thighs while he adjusted to the girth. As they were tied together, Dean could no longer remove himself from Sam; instead, he rocked their bodies, only keeping them together while stimulating Sam’s stuffed channel.

 

Gazing down at the Alpha whose eyes were locked on where they were joined, Sam let go a soft whimper causing those green eyes to meet his. Dean’s face twisted, his mouth opening in a long groan while he came, hips pushing forward as fingers dug into Sam’s hips to hold him in place. He was going to have so many bruises when his heat was over, though Sam neglected to care as a hand wrapped around his cock, the fingers a bit smaller than his own and less callused, though no less pleasurable. Within seconds, Sam was painting Dean’s stomach in white, strips of cum landing on those chiseled abs and smooth chest.

 

Looking down at the Alpha, Sam couldn’t help what he did next. Leaning just a bit forward, moving carefully as not to harm his stretched rim, Sam rubbed his release into Dean’s skin, loving the scent of them combined, of having a claim on the young Alpha. “I’m going to try and move us onto our sides now. If it hurts, I need you to let me know.” Dean carefully moved them to lay on their sides facing each other, and while the sensation of having Dean’s knot tug at his rim wasn’t pleasant, they managed. Left leg hooked over Dean’s hip, Sam brought their mouths together, enjoying the feeling of Dean’s lips upon his own.

 

“This is the sanest I’ve ever been in heat. I don’t know how you’ve managed it, but even when the need comes over me, I can keep a somewhat clear head.” A warm palm rubbed his lower back before cupping his arse; Dean never seemed to get enough.

 

“It’s biology. While I wish I could say it's just me, normally your body would be craving a knot that you didn’t give it. Toys are fine in a pinch, but your body knows the difference. Your Omega wouldn’t be satisfied with a fake knot, and it sure as hell wouldn’t be happy without an Alpha’s scent all over you.”

 

Sam laughed, pecking Dean’s lips. “Does that mean any Alpha would do? All I need to do to keep myself sane is invite an Alpha to share my heats with, and it’ll all work out?” While he had been teasing, Sam wasn’t expecting the snarl followed by landing on his back. Dean’s knot hadn’t gone down by much, but it was just enough to slip out. Both of Sam’s hands were taken and pinned above his head while Dean rolled them again, this time with Sam on his back. Blinking, Sam struggled against the hold for a moment before Dean’s thick cock rubbed against his entrance. Dean shifted, so one hand was holding both of Sam’s above his head, using the other to guide him into Sam in one deep push.

 

“Dean!” Wanting to reach out for the Alpha, Sam jerked under Dean’s hold which only seemed to make Dean hold him tighter, both hands intertwining their fingers and pressing Sam’s arms down.

 

“You think this would work with any Alpha? Do you believe anyone else would hold you down like this? That any other Alpha would fill you as I do? Tell me, Omega, do you think another Alpha could make you feel this good?” Sam could do little more than shake his head. With every question, Dean pounded his cock against Sam’s prostate.

 

“Please, Dean, please I need to… ah!” Sam’s plea was cut off as Dean leaned forward and bit down on his shoulder. It wasn’t a mating bite, but having Dean’s teeth against his skin, marking him, made Sam tense up as his orgasm rushed over him. Eyes rolling to the back of his head, Sam listened while Dean growled his release, pushing his inflated knot into Sam’s entrance. They lay there, panting as Dean’s knot released load after load of cum into Sam’s body. Soft kisses were placed along Sam’s neck and shoulder while Dean came down from his high.

 

“So you’re a bit possessive?”

 

The question brought Dean from whatever headspace he had been, the soft kisses stopping while the Alpha looked at his work. Sam didn’t need a mirror to know that his neck was a bright display of reddened skin. Tilting his head to the side, Sam tried to free his hands again, this time Dean allowed him the movement he needed to run his fingers through Dean’s short hair. “I don’t mind; in fact, I liked it.” What he didn’t say was how good it felt to be treated as a desired Omega. He would never regret making a name for himself, but it often meant that he wasn’t seen as an Omega that someone wanted to mate. Sure, they would for the money, but he wasn’t what most Alphas were looking for.

 

“Do you feel like you can eat something? It shouldn’t be long before we can untie and I can get you something to eat.”

 

Humming while Dean kissed along his neck, Sam nodded. Having his Alpha knot him twice so quickly together should give them enough time to eat something, maybe even to shower and change the sheets if they were feeling ambitious. Through his heat they had needed to change beds, moving from Sam’s bedroom to the guest room, and his inner Omega wanted to return to their nest to rest if possible. “After we eat, we should try to go back to my room. I stocked up on extra bedding last week.” Dean sucked Sam’s earlobe into his mouth, biting down gently on the soft flesh before whispering against his skin.

 

“I could go for a shower as well if we have time before your next wave.” They exchanged soft kisses and light touches before Dean’s knot released them. Scrunching his nose at the feeling of semen dripping out of his hole, Sam accepted the kiss from Dean who was grinning at him. Neither bothered with clothes as they started for the kitchen.

 

 *~*~*~ 

 

“Alpha!”

 

Dean grinned at the shout from the Omega below him. It had been two days since he started helping Sam with his heat, and Dean hoped that the Omega planned on calling him for the next one. Sam was everything that Dean looked for in an Omega: strong, independent, stunning, fierce, yet not afraid to let Dean take control in the bedroom. There was something arousing about someone so dominant in their field allowing him to take control, trusting Dean to take care of them once they got their clothes off. Licking a long stripe from the crease of Sam’s ass to the slippery hole he had been abusing with his lips, teeth, and tongue, Dean pulled back to admire how Sam looked.

 

The Omega was on his knees, ass high in the air and legs spread. His wrists were tied together by a silk ribbon which looped around one of the many bars in the headboard. Sweat danced along Sam’s back, the Omega’s head resting on its side while glassed-over eyes tried to look back at Dean, to reassure himself that the Alpha was going to care for him. Placing a soft kiss to one of the cheeks in front of him, Dean rubbed the other with his palm, fingers massaging the flesh as Sam slowly fought to come back to his senses.

 

“You’ve been so good for me, Sam… I want to try something and see if you like it.” Getting a nod in response, Dean kissed the dip right before Sam’s arse. That was another thing about Sam, he was always, so eager to please, and while he didn’t ask for it, the Omega had a bit of a praise kink. Rubbing both cheeks of Sam’s ass, Dean waited until the Omega relaxed before bringing a hand into the air and slapping the flesh in front of him. Sam gasped, wiggling his hips for a second before Dean spanked him again. This time Sam moaned lightly, his hands clenched into fists at the headboard and back arching.

 

Slap after slap rang out through the room as Dean continued to hit his palm against Sam’s reddening cheeks. The Omega was enjoying the onslaught of pain as he kept whimpering and rocking into each sharp touch. “Next time we’ll bring out the bag I brought. I have a couple of things in there I think you would like. Do you want that, Sam? For me to take out toy after toy to use on you? How would you like to be spanked with a paddle? Or have your legs pried open for me with a spreader bar? I wonder how full I could make you? To plug you up when my knot goes down only to fuck you again, keeping you so full of me that you’re ready to burst.”

 

The last one earned Dean a sob from Sam; the Omega had taken hits to his upper thighs and ass which was now red in most places while he spoke. Dean’s cock twitched at the thought of having Sam stuffed full. While his knot did an excellent job of making the Omega hold his cum, eventually it went down, and all its hard work was wasted as it spilled out. Bracing himself above Sam, Dean leaned forward until his lips were brushing the back of Sam’s neck while he spoke. “Do you want that, Sammy? You want me to breed you? To turn you into nothing more than a sloppy hole to keep my seed warm? Want me to stuff you so full that it looks like you’re already with pup?”

 

_“Yes, Dean, please!”_

 

Dean had been working for Balthazar for a while and never had he heard such a wrecked need in someone before. Adjusting his position, Dean brought his leaking cock to Sam’s entrance and thrust in. Sam near screamed, tears trailing down his face while Dean fucked him. There was nothing gentle about how Dean moved, how he gripped Sam’s hips and held him in place while pistoning his own. With every shove in their skin would slap together, and judging by the way Sam was whimpering and moaning the skin of his reddened ass was sensitive as hell.

 

With his knot about to pop, Dean held on to Sam’s hips tight enough that it would leave bruises in a couple of hours and growled. Sam screamed as Dean’s knot pushed in. Now only able to rock into the wet channel, Dean tried to memorize the sight of Sam as he was, unable to do more than let out little moans and half-formed calls for the Alpha inside him. Close to his release, Dean brought a hand back and smacked it on Sam’s right cheek, the Omega screamed, his calls easily would have been heard below them as Sam came. The already tight walls clamping down on his cock was enough for Dean to reach his orgasm, jerking Sam until he was buried deep into the Omega.

 

Panting, Dean ran his hands along Sam’s back and sides, his knot swollen and keeping his seed inside the Omega. “Dean?” questioned Sam, his voice breathless and slightly cracked from overuse. Reaching forward, Dean hugged Sam from behind and slowly brought them to their sides, clutching Sam against him while they rested together. “Did you mean what you said? About using a plug to keep your cum warm? About breeding me?” Nipping the skin at the back of Sam’s neck, Dean tried to think of how he should answer.

 

“If it’s something you want, I would love to see you walking around knowing that you’re full of my seed, that I have a claim on you even when I’m not buried balls-deep inside you. But if it's not something you think you would enjoy we don’t need to do it, Sam, we never have to do anything you’re not comfortable with.”

 

Sam tilted his head back in a silent request which Dean happily answered by pressing their mouths together. “How about you let me decide what I’m ready for and we work up to you using me as your fuck toy? We can start by you getting a plug once your knot goes down and filling me again. It turns out that I don’t like the feeling of being empty after having your cock inside me. I think my ass is a bit too sore to take a paddle right now.”

 

Dean couldn’t help how thrilled he was to have Sam even if it was only for the Omega’s heat. “I can do that; I brought something to help with the sting. Just let me hold you a bit longer, and I’ll massage it in for you, alright?” Sam nodded, snuggling back against Dean’s chest and allowing the Alpha to hold him. They were still tied together, but Dean would have wanted to embrace Sam regardless. It was hard to remember that the Omega the suited him so well wasn’t his own, that at the end of the week he would get a deposit in his account and may never hear from Sam again.

 

Groaning as Sam started to shift against him, Dean reached around and began to stroke Sam’s cock. Hopefully, he made enough of an impression for the Omega to require his services again. “I take it we’ll get that sorted later? Can’t wait for me to go down before you start fucking yourself on my cock again, Sammy? I didn’t know you were such a little cock slut.” Placing his hand on Sam’s thigh, Dean bucked into the tight heat, unable to move more than a couple of inches before his knot would tug painfully at Sam’s rim.

 

“Not… not little… I’m bigger than you,” panted Sam, his bound hands still raised above his head.

 

“Older too, but yet you’re still begging for my cock. How does it feel to know someone so much younger than you is making you feel like this? Over a decade between us, and you can't get enough of my knot. Do you always go for the young Alphas, Sammy? Want a nice fresh cock to fill you up?”

 

Pulling at the ties around Sam’s wrists he easily released them, never stopping his shallow thrusts into Sam’s body. “Tell me, Sammy, do you like having a young Alpha fuck you?” Sam shook his head, rocking his hips back against Dean which made his cock thrust into Dean’s hand. “No? You seem to be liking it right now; I was ready to have a short nap before you started to fuck yourself on my dick. You trying to tell me that you don’t want this?”

 

Again, Sam shook his head, though this time his mouth opened letting loose little grunts as Dean quickened the pace of his hand and hips. Having already slipped his knot inside Sam, it was only a short while before he could feel another orgasm about to crash over him. Jerking Sam’s dick almost harshly, Dean groaned as Sam’s ass clenched around him. “You gonna come for me, Sammy? Gonna show me how much you love having my cock in your ass?” Stretching his neck, Dean nipped at the tender flesh between Sam’s neck and shoulder, the place where the scent of the Omega was most potent. Where eventually there would be a bite, a mating mark when Sam chose an Alpha.

 

Sam came with a sob, his dick twitching in Dean’s hand. Dean continued to move inside of Sam for a handful of thrusts before he released another load into the Omega, his knot pulsing. In a move that was becoming common, Dean stroked Sam’s skin while they came down from their high, letting the Omega know that he was there and that he wasn’t going anywhere. “I don’t have an age kink; I don’t care if your nineteen or fifty, age is just a number to me.”

 

Dean hummed, hand rubbing Sam’s stomach. “I wouldn’t say I have an age kink either, though you have to admit that we look good together.”

 

A hand rested on top of Dean’s squeezing slightly before Sam nodded. “We do, and while I may not have a thing for young Alpha’s, I’m glad that you’re young enough to keep up with me. I think my body is making up for lost time. I swear while I love sex, I can normally take a break between rounds, even during my heat.” Dean didn’t say what was on his mind, the thought that perhaps it was because they were so compatible that maybe Sam’s internal Omega wanted Dean to claim him. Instead Dean satisfied himself by pacing light kisses wherever he could reach until Sam started to fall asleep.

 

They were going to need to sleep when they could, Dean had plans for Sam and would need all the energy he could get.


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

**Chapter 4**

 

 

Going back to work after a heat was typically as exhausting as the heat itself. All his life, Sam had dealt with that part of his biology alone, meaning that he spent hours with fake knots trying to make the need inside him go away. It never worked. Now that he had something to compare it to, Sam knew where he had been going wrong. It didn't just have a cock inside him, of being filled to the brim that he needed while his body went through its cycle. It had an Alpha with him. Not only did his body crave an Alpha inside him, but it also wanted one surrounding him, saturating him in the Alpha’s scent.

 

Sam had been able to keep his right mind for most of the week, able to hold conversations with Dean and get to know the man a little. While they had little in common, they got along well even when Dean wasn’t buried balls-deep in his ass. They spoke about what they wanted for their future, how they came to be where they were now. Sam had been surprised to learn how young Dean was; while the man wasn’t old by any stretch it was something else to learn that the one fucking him was nearly two decades younger than him.

 

Dean didn’t seem to mind the age difference, his hands always wandering Sam’s skin, touching him at any given opportunity. It could have been part of the job, to keep Sam happy, to be attentive, but Sam was paying him for his time, not how many rounds he could go in the sack. Soft kisses exchanged in the kitchen while they waited for their food to heat, a brush of a hand along Sam’s stomach while Dean wrapped his long arms around him, those were the gestures that Sam had needed far more than a knot. The Omega in him screamed for the Alpha to hold him, to claim him and keep him close. It was unlike anything Sam had ever felt before with instant attraction that he typically didn’t develop until after knowing a prospective mate.

 

What scared him was that Sam had a feeling it wasn’t all to do with what state his body was in when Dean arrived. He had laughed more, lived more in that week with just the Alpha than he had in what must have been years. It wasn't that Sam didn’t have fun, he had friends he could call on to have a couple of drinks and let loose. He went to social parties, and while years ago it had felt like sharks surrounded him, as he was the CEO of such a successful business it was a lot more fun. Being with Dean had been something different, something he hadn’t felt since he last tried to manage a relationship.

 

Jessica had been a Beta, a beautiful girl who didn’t care about the hype that was circling him once people started to take notice of how far he was climbing up the social and corporate ladder. She had been kind, thoughtful and a joy to be around. Everyone gravitated toward her; she made people feel worth something when she looked at you like you were the only one who mattered. Losing her had near ripped him apart. It had all come down to the public. Social media had just sunk its hooks into people, everyone posting on Myspace and discussing celebrities on group chats.

 

What people liked to talk about more than anything was the upcoming Omega who was making a name for himself and Omega rights. At first, it had been harmless, but then things got bigger. People started taking pictures and posting them online. Forums were made, Facebook came out, and everything escalated from there. It was impossible for Sam who was by then firmly set in his career to log online and not see his name posted somewhere. Jessica hadn't liked it. Things weren’t so bad before they started asking about her and the question everyone had was ‘Why weren’t they mated?’

 

Sam was the one holding them back. Jessica had wanted to be mated two years after they met, had asked him if he was willing to settle down with her. He had wanted to, had even thought about where he wanted to place his mark on her skin, what it would be like to have a bond between them. When it came time for the night they were going to mate, he couldn’t do it. There was no such thing as a forced mating. For the mark to hold, for the two to become tied together they both needed to consent for the claim to hold.

 

It wasn’t biting into someone’s skin; human teeth weren’t designed to do so naturally. Instead, right before mating, a person’s teeth would for those few moments sharpen, and their scent glands would work overtime to get each other ready. If bitten without consent the mark would fade almost immediately. Sam had wanted to mate Jessica, he had… but the inner Omega inside him, the one who begged for an Alpha each cycle wouldn’t have it. When he bit down his teeth weren’t sharp, his scent was the same and the mark Jessica had imprinted in his skin was gone in a matter of moments.

 

They hadn’t split up, far from it. Jessica had understood that Sam wanted her, that he tried to mate her but that something he couldn’t control was keeping him from doing so. They remained together for years until the media started, and the pressure was on for them to finish their mating. After another botched attempt, Jessica had packed her things and left. While they wouldn’t remain friends, the wound of their failed relationship too tender to stay in contact, Sam couldn’t regret the years he spent with her. He had thought that perhaps he wasn’t ready to mate, that maybe his inner Omega knew something that he didn’t.

 

That was five years ago. After he made a name for himself and built his empire, Sam didn’t have time to think about dating, let alone mating. It was hard enough for him to find people he could trust, members of his staff and old friends who had been there for him before he made his millions. For a long while, Sam thought that perhaps his inner Omega was one of the few that couldn’t mate, that something was wrong with him and he couldn’t form a mating bond. It happened before, people who tried everything they could, and their inner beast would not allow them to mate, solitary people who seemed fine remaining by themselves or with a partner who didn’t mind staying unbound.

 

There was something special about Dean, something that made Sam’s inner Omega stand up and take notice. It was the way that Dean laughed, how he always seemed to have a smile on his face, how he tended to take care of Sam while he was boneless on the mattress. Sam couldn’t count the amount of times Dean had left after they untied to get Sam water or to wipe a cold cloth on his skin to help him cool down from their activities. Dean made sure that Sam ate while he could between heat waves as well, something Sam often forgot about when dealing with his heat by himself. They would try to eat together, but often Dean would prepare the food while Sam was still sleeping after taking a shower and then changing the sheets or switching out the laundry and other tasks while Sam ate.

 

Each time that Dean would nuzzle or suck at his neck, Sam’s Omega wanted to beg the Alpha to claim them, to take things a step farther and bind them together. While in heat Sam didn’t care that Dean was an escort, he could afford to keep Dean happy while together, so the Alpha didn’t need anyone else. They could share his apartment; it wasn't like it was small on space, or move to the house he purchased a couple of years for when he needed to get away. For the first time in his life Sam’s Omega had chosen someone to mate with, someone he had only known a week and had been hired to satisfy his heat.

 

He shouldn’t feel anything let alone a desire to bond with the man he had hired, but Sam couldn’t get the idea out of his head. Sighing, he turned his attention to the document on his computer. It had been a week since he was in the office, and while everyone had been informed that he wouldn’t be there, it seemed that they forgot his messages had piled up over his time away. When a new message came through after a couple of hours of picking away at the older ones, Sam opened it only to groan.

 

_‘Mr. Campbell,_

_I thought it prudent to inform you that the CEO of Nihon Tekku has agreed to meet in three months. I have gone ahead and cleared your schedule; we will be spending two weeks in Japan for a session of meetings. I want to remind you again, Mr. Campbell, that the Japanese culture is a bit less modern than our own. If we want this to go well, you are going to need an Alpha to attend with you._

_Crowley_

_Director of Marketing and Relations’_

 

Leaning back on his chair, Sam not for the first time wondered if the contract would be worth the hassle of getting an Alpha to pose with him. An image of Dean crossed his mind. The service Dean worked for did more than get naked, it would be easy to call back and book Dean for the two weeks they would be away, but Sam hesitated. While he wanted to see Dean again, it was perhaps a bad idea to invite the Alpha into his life, even if only for business. Already he could feel himself grow attached to the man, and while Dean was someone the board would approve of, pretty and young and charming, Sam didn’t want to feel anything for someone who was with him for the money.

 

If they landed the contract with Nihon Tekku, it would give them the chance to pour more money into the projects Sam had been neglecting. They could use some of the added profit to fund the charity he wanted to start to help those with mental illness get the help they would otherwise be denied. Scrolling through the emails, Sam thought about what he wanted to do while catching up on what he missed while away. What he couldn’t brush away was the thought of how good it would be to have Dean with him for the trip. Dean was everything that he didn’t know he wanted in an Alpha and to have him there beside him would at the very least help him relax.

 

But would their connection hold while he wasn't in heat? Just how much was because Sam’s hole was leaking and empty, needing a knot to fill him up? Though they got along while not fucking, at the base of every action while in heat was the Omega in the back of his mind needing the Alpha, wanting Dean to stay and be with him. Would they be the same without that? Finishing up the most recent document that came across his screen, Sam shut down his computer and secured it before gathering his things and heading out. It was well past his usual time, as he expected it would be for the next couple days.

 

There was no one to greet him when he came home, not that he had been expecting anyone but after having someone else in his home for a week, Sam had liked it. Now the place felt empty, barren in a way it hadn’t before, and while he wanted to blame Dean, Sam knew it was his fault for growing attached, for forgetting the expiry date on their interactions. Shuffling through the apartment, Sam heated up some of the frozen leftovers Dean had left and sighed at the reminder of the man.

 

Everything had been so close to perfect, including the food. Once he was finished eating, Sam showered and changed into loungewear before reclining on the sofa and turning on the TV. It was nearly eleven before he turned off the device and made his way to the bedroom, finally unwound from a tiresome day at work. As he lay in bed, Sam tried to think of anything else than the Alpha he had shared his space with for the past week. It didn’t help that his room still smelt like Dean, how his scent of safety penetrated through the mattress and the pillow Sam was nuzzling against.

 

Sighing heavily, Sam tried to let go of the pillow he was clutching to his chest. Instead of instantly falling asleep as he was hoping, the Omega remained tossing and turning through the night only to wake up with his face buried in the pillow Dean had used. Before he could stop himself, Sam grabbed his cell phone and dialed the number he had only used once before. Given that it was barely past five in the morning, Sam wasn’t surprised that it took a while for someone to answer the phone.

 

_“Bonjour, I wasn’t expecting a call so soon. Was there a problem with our services?”_

Startled by the French accent which had been merely suggested when he first called the company, Sam coughed in his hand to clear his throat. “No, everything was perfect. I was wondering if there was any availability this week?” The silence on the other end made Sam pause. Maybe he should have waited longer, he was coming across as needy, and while that could be good for Dean’s business, it also spoke of how far down the rabbit hole he could fall.

 

_“You’re in luck. While I would typically insist on a week break before another session, I’ve been given specific instructions to adapt to your schedule should the need arise. You must have made quite the impression on my employee; I would ask that you keep in mind the rules we discussed last time are still in effect. Will tomorrow night suffice?”_

Wednesdays were always grueling, and the thought of having Dean waiting for him when he got home, of having someone take care of him after what was sure to be a long day was well worth the price he was paying. “That would be perfect; he knows how to get into the building. I’ll leave a sealed note with the doorman with the temporary passcode.” The rest of the conversation was brief, leaving Sam to feel surprising well for the transaction.

 

It wasn’t the romance he wanted, nor the relationship he craved with Dean but knowing that tomorrow he would see the Alpha made Sam rise from his bed with a smile on his face. He was counting down the hours.

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

 

**Chapter 5**

 

 

There were a couple of things that Dean knew he couldn’t do given his profession. While he could date and find love, he couldn’t mate; regardless if his Omega were comfortable sharing, no other Omega would want a mated Alpha during their heat. He could sire children if he wanted, but he could never smell of them when going to work. He was never to draw attention when waiting for a client, he was to remain attentive to their needs above his own, and above all else, he was never to grow attached. During his time as an escort, Dean had managed to follow his set of rules.

 

The work paid well, and he was sated often, making him not need an Omega of his own. While he did have a couple of favorites who he made sure to free up his time for, Dean didn’t become attached to his clients. Not until Sam. There was something about the Omega that pulled at his need to mate, a desire Dean thought he had long ago gotten rid of. He hated the thought of Sam without him, of the Omega sleeping in that massive bed by himself, of Sam seeking another Alpha to fill the void. Dean wasn't delusional. Sam had never been with an Alpha for his heat before, and now that he knew how different it was the odds were slim that the Omega would go back to his fake knots when he knew how much better the real thing was.

 

Would Sam ever call for him again? The Omega was attractive and wealthy; there had to be a line of Alphas wanting to be with him. Dean hoped that he made a good impression, that Sam would want his services again, even if only to alleviate his heat. A heat that wouldn’t be for another three months. Groaning, Dean tried to remember that he had other clients, other Omegas who would be more than willing to keep him if he ever decided to settle down. Lisa had made the offer of buying his contract from Balthazar, and while he had no desire to mate with her, Dean was confident that others would do the same if he were to mention it.

 

But then how would Sam be able to get a hold of him? With Sam constantly in his thoughts, Dean was nervous making his way to work. Typically, he only had to go into the bar once a week; Balthazar was one to give the list of clients and what they needed verbally. On Monday Dean would go in, get his schedule and then wouldn’t need to return until the following week. Getting a call from Balthazar only the next day caused Dean to wonder if something had gone wrong. Entering the bar, Dean waved at Benny who was handling the bar before slipping in the back and knocking on Balthazar’s door.

 

“Come in.”

 

At the request, Dean opened the door, shutting it behind him once he was inside. He had been in Balthazar’s office many times, but somehow this time felt different like he was disappointing his boss somehow. Not having any clients scheduled until the weekend, the only one that could have called recently would have been Sam. Judging by the look on Balthazar’s face, it wasn’t a conversation the man wanted to have, which made it one Dean didn’t want to hear.

 

“Sit down, Dean.”

 

Without hesitation, Dean sat at the command. While he had never been on the receiving end of Balthazar’s anger, he had heard about it. There was a reason why those who used their services always paid on time. Waiting for Balthazar to speak, Dean wondered what he could have done wrong. Sure, he had put in the request to have Sam’s needs come before any other client, but that could be brushed off. It wasn't unusual for someone of Sam’s reputation to be put above others. For all Balthazar knew the Omega could have tipped well enough to earn Dean’s attention. For a while, nobody spoke until Balthazar finally sighed and leaned back in his chair.

 

“I know you’ve already made your report, but I want to hear from you again how your time with Sam Campbell was.”

 

Swallowing the lump that formed in his throat, Dean tried to think of what to say. He had given his report on what happened while he was with Sam, how the Omega had been desperate for an Alpha and that he believed he met the Omega's needs. Licking his lips, Dean tried to remain casual about the discussion he was about to have. “It went well. Sam required an Alpha for his heat. While he didn’t say it was stress-induced, I believe that’s why he missed his past two heats, leaving this one worse than he was accustomed to. Typically, he would deal with his heat on his own but didn’t want to risk it given the delay. We shared his heat, I made certain to feed him and to keep him hydrated between rounds and then once the need had left, so did I.”

 

Dean didn’t mention the playful round they shared once Sam’s heat was over, a celebration of not having the Omega out of his mind any longer. Sam had wanted to thank him, had offered a handful of bills with a bashful look on his face which Dean had shaken his head at before asking if Sam would mind spending another few hours with him off the clock. It had been bold, too bold, but Dean had noticed how withdrawn Sam had become at the thought of him leaving. While he would eventually need to go home, Dean had wanted to extend their time together as long as possible.

 

“I received a call from your most recent client. It appears that he can’t even go a week without you. I don’t know what happened between you, but he called requesting your services again.” There was a pregnant pause while Dean processed what his boss was telling him. Sam wanted him again. It wasn't anything he should have been excited about; if anything, it should have been raising red flags. Dean couldn’t help but grin.

 

“What did you tell him?” Judging by the way Balthazar raised an eyebrow at Dean, he wasn’t keeping how eager he was for the answer out of his voice.

 

“Tomorrow you are to arrive at his apartment. He will leave instructions with a temporary password for his lock in a sealed envelope in your name with the doorman. Dean?” At the question, the smile which was blooming on Dean’s face stilled. “I need you to keep me in the loop. While Samuel Campbell seems like a nice man, you must remember that he is first and foremost a client. I still expect you to perform your duties to the best of your ability. I won’t have you slacking off with your other clients because of Mr. Campbell's interest in you. Don’t limit yourself to him, at least not when it could be nothing more than repressed sexual need on his part.”

 

Freezing at the reminder that the connection he felt with Sam was likely one-sided, Dean nodded. It wasn’t like he was going to cut out his other clients for Sam, even if he wanted to be with the tall Omega far more than anyone else on his list. “Remember to keep me informed. If this turns into more, you wouldn’t be the first I lost to someone with deep pockets. Should I be looking for another Alpha?” Balthazar wasn't offering to let him go; Dean knew that the man wanted to keep his services. It was surprisingly hard to find an Alpha who was willing to sleep around for money, and one who could hold their mind around an Omega in heat.

 

“It would probably be best if you did. I don’t plan on leaving, but if Sam is asking for me again already, he could end up monopolizing a lot of my time.” Balthazar nodded before turning to his desk, Dean waiting a minute to see if Balthazar was going to say anything else before standing and leaving the room. His head was circling at the thought of Sam wanting to see him again so soon, and while he should be worried about the Omega not understanding the boundaries of his employment, Dean couldn’t wait to see Sam again. Dean spent the night preparing as he would for any client, cooking something easy to heat back up, going through his personal care regime and jerking off before bed to calm his Alpha side.

 

The following morning Dean could hardly keep himself together. He was bouncing on the balls of his feet waiting for a reasonable time to let himself into Sam’s apartment. Having already jerked off in the shower, Dean hoped that he would be able to resist the urge to pounce on Sam the moment he saw him. The clock slowly ticked by, leaving Dean anxious until he finally had enough, and placing the food he prepared in a duffle bag along with a couple of toys in case Sam was feeling a bit adventurous, Dean locked his door behind him and made his way to Sam’s.

 

For all his career Dean had tried to remain in the shadows, not to be recognized should anyone besides his client see him. Sure, he still had to go to functions where he would be on someone’s arm, but overall he was to remain unseen. Walking up to the doorman and requesting the sealed envelope which was left by one of the wealthiest men in the world was not discreet. The doorman didn’t say anything, merely passed him the code, but Dean could see the smirk twitching at his lips and the curiosity in his eye. An Alpha visiting an unmated Omega especially when Dean had spent the past week there could only mean one thing.

 

Taking the passcode, Dean let his mind wander as he waited for the elevator to take him to the penthouse. Not opening the envelope until he was off the metal machine, Dean paused for a moment before he tore the side of the paper and looked at the note within. A grin broke out, his previous nerves leaving at the four-digit code inside. Punching the sequence of 3-3-2-6, Dean waited for the door to unlock before going inside. The apartment was just as it was when he left, tidy to the point that if it weren't for the random books lying about it would be more of a showhome than where Sam lived.

 

Puttering about the area, Dean made quick work of pulling out the food and placing it beside the double oven. He still had a couple of hours before Sam would be due back home, and he wanted everything to be perfect. Hoisting the duffle bag over his shoulder, Dean made his way to the bedroom and grinned at the scent that surrounded him. Sam hadn't washed his sheets from the last time he was here. Growling at the thought of Sam curling his long body around Dean’s scent had Dean going from flaccid to a chub in his slacks.  Rummaging through the top drawer of Sam’s nightstand, Dean wondered if he was too comfortable in the room. If this were any other client, he wouldn’t dare go through his things, nor be there without the client present.

 

This was _Sam_ , though. The one Omega that he felt a real connection with, and if the tables were turned Dean wouldn’t have minded Sam going through his things as well. Not finding what he was looking for caused Dean to frown before pulling a bottle of lube out of his bag and placing it in the drawer. He refrained from taking out the box of condoms as well, something he typically didn’t go without if his client wasn’t in heat. While in heat an Omega needed his knot, something that was a bit awkward with a condom on and the barrier didn’t allow for his knot to remain long enough for the Omega to get any relief.

 

Outside of heat, it was a must if only to remind the client that he wasn't _their_ Alpha. Not only did it prevent pregnancy but typically when a client bought him for the night they didn’t want to be knotted as they did in heat, preferring him out of their room shortly after they were nothing more than a puddle of bliss. Dean hoped that Sam wanted something more than that with him. There were a few other things he had inside the bag: a plug, a vibrator, some silk ties, a paddle, and a blindfold in case Sam wanted something a bit kinkier than usual now that he wasn't out of his mind in heat.

 

Setting the bag aside, but within easy reach of the bed, Dean turned his attention back to providing for Sam. Opening his phone to play some music while he worked, Dean rolled up his sleeves and started by tidying up the couple things that were laying about before setting the table and putting the food in the oven. Dean was pulling everything out and turning off the stove when he heard the door open. Wiping his hands on the back of his slacks, Dean then ran his fingers through his hair to help tame it before making his way to the entrance.

 

Sam was everything he remembered him to be. Before he could do much else the Omega was on him. There was a _thunk_ as Sam’s briefcase hit the floor, a slam from the door being hastily shut and Dean was fisting the jacket Sam was wearing as the Omega plastered himself to Dean. Lips were moving against Sam’s; Dean grabbed at the clothing the taller man was wearing and harshly started to peel it off. Not caring that Sam’s suit probably cost more than what the average man made in a month, he pulled at the fabric and quickly unfastened the buttons once the jacket was off to reach bare skin. Sam groaned at the feeling of Dean’s hand rubbing along his chest, the Omega letting go of where he had been fisting Dean’s short hair only long enough to shrug out of his shirts, leaving his chest bare.

 

Tasting inside Sam’s mouth, Dean scooted them into the living room, tugging on the belt he was unfastening to get Sam out of his pants. It was difficult, trying to get Sam out of his clothing while the Omega was doing his best to fuse them together. Finally managing to unfasten Sam’s belt, Dean wasted no time in getting the slacks open and reaching inside the now-loose fabric to wrap his hand around Sam’s dick. Sam whimpered, his head thrown back for a moment which left his throat exposed for Dean to explore with his teeth and tongue.

 

“De-Dean… please!”

 

Not wanting Sam to be unsatisfied, Dean pulled away just long enough to shove the offending trousers and boxers down Sam’s legs, stepping back as Sam toed off his shoes. He was about to take off his socks, his eyes glazed over in lust when Dean pulled Sam close again, fisting his hand in the Omega's longer hair and crashing their mouths together. “Bend over the sofa.” Dean’s voice was nearly a growl at the command, one that Sam was eager to follow, his hands trembling as they rested on Dean’s shoulders before he took a step toward the sofa and bent over the armrest, his ass high in the air.

 

Nodding his approval as Sam went into position, Dean brought a hand to the firm buttocks in front of him. Grabbing two handfuls of the flesh, Dean pulled the cheeks apart to stare at the glistening hole they hid. It wasn't common for a male Omega to produce enough slick for easy penetration outside of their heat; it was one of the reasons lube companies stayed in business. Sam was dripping; he was so wet. Leaning forward, Dean licked a stripe from behind Sam’s balls, over the puckered entrance to the crack of his ass, humming in delight at being able to taste the Omega.

 

Sam whined, his hands fisting the cushions by his head while he pressed his hips back the slightest bit, encouraging Dean’s actions. “You’re so fucking wet for me, Sammy,” muttered Dean, eyes focused on the trail of slick running out of Sam’s hole. Dean didn’t give Sam a chance to answer before he buried his tongue in the man, his nose pressing uncomfortably against Sam’s ass while he tried to get as deep as possible. Sam cried out, his thighs trembling while Dean licked and sucked each new wave of slick from him. Each time that Dean pulled back to breathe, he shoved a finger inside Sam’s hot cavern, first one then two digits working the Omega open for more before Dean went back to eating him out.

 

By the time Dean had three fingers inside the whimpering man, his cock was aching against the harsh confines of his slacks. Careful not to let Sam reach his peak, Dean pulled away when the Omega started to beg for him. The cry Sam let out in protest made Dean slap the Omega's soft ass in reprimand before tugging at his clothing. Unlike when he was trying to undress Sam, it only took a few moments for Dean to strip off his shirt and shove his slacks out of the way to free his cock. Thankful he didn’t bother with underwear that day, Dean ran a hand along Sam’s ass, the other lining his cock up to the slick hole he had worked open.

 

The angle wasn’t exactly how he wanted it, having to bend at the knees as the sofa armrest was a bit too short, but Dean moaned as the head of his cock was encased in Sam’s heat. Hearing a string of “Yes,” and “Oh God,” from Sam, Dean pushed forward until his pubic hair would be scratching at Sam’s cheeks. It was perfect, just as perfect as it had been during Sam’s heat, perhaps even more so as this was their desire to come together and not biology pulling at them. Only giving Sam a few seconds to grow accustomed to being filled, Dean pulled back nearly entirely before shoving his hips forward, his hands grasping Sam’s waist to hold him steady as he pounded into the other man.

 

Sam moaned with each thrust, arching his spine and trying to keep up with the brutal pace Dean was setting. Dean could see how the back of Sam’s neck had turned red, the trail leading mostly down his back as a sheen of sweat made his skin glisten. Grunting, Dean wanted to mark that skin, to have his tongue lick up the sweat from Sam’s neck and to make sure that anyone who saw him knew that Sam was with _him_. Unable to reach least he lose his footing and crush the Omega, Dean pulled out before his knot could catch Sam’s loosened rim.

 

“Wh-Dean!” There was a desperation in Sam’s voice, a need that Dean denied him while he repositioned them. Pulling his slacks up so he could walk, not wanting to take the time to remove his shoes right then, Dean sat by Sam’s head and ran a hand through the Omega's long hair. Sam must have thought that Dean wanted his mouth, as a second later Sam’s tongue was licking Dean’s shaft, unconcerned with tasting his slick being on Dean’s dick. Tugging at Sam’s hair, Dean shook his head when Sam looked at him.

 

“You’ve missed me, haven’t you? Missed my cock fucking you? My knot filling you?” Sam whined at the back of his throat before nodding. “Show me; I want you to ride me until you can’t take any more.” While he was working on wobbling legs, Sam moved from his bent over place to straddle Dean’s lap. At first, he had wanted to face Dean, but the position would be hell on Sam’s knees once they were locked together. Instead, Dean turned Sam gently around after a heated kiss and leaned back as Sam held Dean’s cock in place before sinking down.

 

Wrapping his hands once again on Sam’s hips, Dean braced the heel of his shoes into the carpet and let Sam move. Sam didn’t take it slowly, if anything he was determined to prove how hard he wanted it, bouncing on Dean’s cock while reaching behind to balance himself on Dean’s hard stomach. Dean helped, pulling Sam down on his cock and thrusting upwards to meet the Omega who was panting and groaning on his lap. The position allowed Sam to take him deep, asscheeks slapping against Dean’s groin with every bounce down. Before long Dean felt his knot swelling, his need to shove it inside Sam, to breed the Omega was nearly overwhelming.

 

Sam’s pace faltered, his last shove back taking Dean’s knot and locking them together. Reduced to rocking to keep the movement going, Sam screamed as Dean reached around and wrapped his hand around Sam’s neglected cock. That was all it took for Sam to come, his back arching, walls clamping down on Dean who groaned his release. Placing a hand on Sam’s stomach, Dean urged the Omega to lean back, to let Dean take the weight while they basked in their afterglow. Sam was quick to comply, turning his head so they could exchange soft kisses, Dean’s palms running along Sam’s damp skin.

 

“You know I had dinner ready for you; it’s probably going to be cold by the time my knot goes down.” Sam grinned at him, pecking Dean’s lips again.

 

“We can always heat it in the microwave. I needed you.” Humming at the confession, Dean placed soft kisses along Sam’s neck.

 

“I noticed. You know in the scheme of things it’s only been a couple of days.” Sam placed his hand over Dean’s squeezing for a moment before speaking.

 

“And it was too long, fuck, Dean… I don’t know how I went so long without this. Any chance you could spend the weekend here? I haven’t asked your boss yet, but I was hoping that I could book you for at least Friday and Saturday.”

 

Grimacing, Dean shook his head. “I’m sorry, I’m booked all weekend. I’ll be going as a plus one to a wedding in Hawaii.” Dean could feel Sam tense against him, and though he wished it was different, there was nothing he could do for it. He still needed to work, and this was something he was good at. Balthazar had been right; he wasn't about to throw away his client list and employment for what could be nothing more than a whim for Sam. He could, however, try to calm the Omega down who’s scent was boarding on sour. Nosing the back of Sam’s neck, Dean spoke softly while he kept their hands together over Sam’s stomach.

 

“It won’t be like this, Sam. I’ll be going as a plus one only. While we will be sharing a bed, it will be with clothes on. I don’t know what next week looks like, I get my reports on Monday’s, but you should know that I’ve told my boss that you get priority.” Sensing as Sam started to relax, Dean held back a sigh of relief. “Now, how about once my knot goes down we get something to eat? After that, I brought a couple of things if you’re interested in moving this to the bedroom.” Sam’s hips jerked at the mention of Dean bringing him something, which caused Dean to hiss before his knot went down enough to slip out of the Omega.

 

“Come on,” said Dean while rubbing Sam’s thighs to help the feeling come back to them. “Let's get you something to eat; then once we’re done, I’ll show you what I brought and see if I can make you come so hard you pass out.” Sam laughed, standing and turning around to look at Dean who used the freedom to shove his slacks down and pull his shoes off. Once he was left naked, Dean walked into Sam’s embrace, hands resting on Sam’s ass while he pecked the other’s lips. “We can figure out a schedule tomorrow; tonight let me make you see stars.”

 

A kiss was his answer, Sam holding him close while they slowly touched and relaxed. Dean had every intention of keeping Sam interested even if he had to help Balthazar find an Alpha to pick up the slack.

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

 

**Chapter 6**

 

 

Sam hated it. Slamming another folder down on his desk to be picked up by his assistant, he let go a sigh before looking at his computer screen. It was silent besides his typing in the office; typically, he kept his door open a crack, a sign to his employees that he was willing to listen and let some of the office chatter enter his domain which gave him the illusion of working with them. Today his door was shut, not by himself, he had left it open, but by his friend Charlie after she had left his office. Perhaps he had been a bit of a jerk to her, dismissing her usual chit-chat and telling her to get to the point, but he couldn’t help but snap.

 

Dean had spent the weekend with someone else. Sure, the Alpha had told him that there would be no sex involved, but Dean was on the clock. If the Omega he was with was willing to fork over the cash, Dean would need to perform to keep the client happy. Sam hated it. He had no right to be jealous, deep down Sam knew that he was just another client, another paycheck to the handsome man. That didn’t stop him from snapping at anyone who came near him. It was worse during the weekend when he knew that Dean was with the other Omega, but he couldn’t shake his bad mood even when he came to work.

 

Holding back a growl as someone tentatively knocked on his door, Sam grunted his permission for whoever it was to enter only to meet the face of his assistant. She was a Beta he had hired several years ago, a woman who never gave two shits about what gossip was going around so long as Sam treated her well, she remained right where she was. She had seen him at what he thought was his worst until this weekend, now to see her standing there with her hands clutching the folders in her hands, Sam realized he needed to calm down. Trying to smile, Sam waved her inside the office.

 

Noticing that it was the Nihon Tekku paperwork in her hands, Sam couldn’t hold back the groan. He hated this account. It had the potential to change his entire company, but it also reminded him that he was one week closer to needing to find someone to pose as his Alpha for the two-week trip. Dean’s face came to mind as it always did when he was thinking about who he wanted to bring with him on his meeting. If Dean was still taking other clients though, there was a possibility that the man wouldn’t be able to leave work for that long, even if he was paid for it. Not for the first time, Sam wondered how much it would cost to buy Dean out of his contract.

 

Would Dean even want that? They had only met twice, once for his heat and the other the previous Wednesday. Each time they came together Sam felt himself become more and more invested in the Alpha. Even outside of his heat Dean had made him come more than once, including a morning round off the clock where Dean had tied him to the headboard and made Sam beg for release before giving him what he needed and preparing breakfast while Sam got ready for the day. Dean seemed to enjoy the things outside of sex as well, of making sure that Sam was well fed and relaxed. Sam wasn’t ignorant of the new bottle of lube in his nightstand drawer, of the way his kitchen sparkled after Dean visited.

 

Dean was doing his best to make sure that Sam was well provided for. While Sam had paid for his services, he had initially thought that Dean would come to his apartment, drop his pants and they would spend a couple of hours fucking before the Alpha would leave. He couldn’t have been farther from the truth, and the thought of Dean wanting to care for him outside of what was needed for his heat made Sam want the Alpha there every day. Sadly, with the way they met, with what Dean did for a living it was only a dream. All Sam could do was dip into his finances and pay for Dean’s time as often as he could snag those days with the Alpha.

 

He needed to call the head of the escort company and see if he could be put down as often as possible.

 

“Sir?”

 

Turning his attention to Madison, Sam realized that his scent must have been clouding her senses. He was typically so careful to wear scent blockers while at work, but after noticing how Dean nuzzled his neck, how the Alpha seemed to enjoy his scent, Sam had cut back on taking the blockers. “Sorry, you were saying?” This time Madison spoke with a bit more confidence than he was used to seeing from her.

 

“Sir, Mr. Crowley has mentioned that you need to review the files again before you start planning for the trip. I’ve booked the two weeks off, but there are a few things he wants you to familiarize yourself with before it’s time for your departure.”

 

Nodding his head, Sam took the folder and opened it, glancing at the dates before his eyes widened and he turned to Madison who was about to leave. “Wait, I thought that this was several months out?” Madison turned around and shook her head, hands before her and clasped together.

 

“From what I’ve understood there has been a development, and Mr. Crowley informed me that the schedule had been moved up as someone else has been ‘sniffing around.’ Should I tell him that you disapprove of the change?” It was evident that she didn’t want to inform Crowley of anything. Sam didn’t blame her, while Crowley wasn't mean by any stretch there was something about him that was a bit off-putting.

 

“No, I’ll speak to him about it. Thank you, Madison.” Madison left the office, shutting the door behind her. Running a hand through his hair, Sam didn’t know what he should be more insulted by; the fact that the deadline to find an Alpha was bumped up or that it was done so without his approval. Checking his email, Sam noticed that Crowley had emailed him the changes but given his mood on Friday after Dean left his apartment he hadn't been focusing as he should have been at work. Tempted to hit his head against the desk, Sam resisted the urge only to open the file and scan through the document.

 

Most things were the same, although what Madison said seemed to be correct; someone else was looking to merge with the Japanese company, and they couldn’t allow that to happen. As much as he hated it, the new timeline made sense, which made it even more frustrating as he couldn’t try to protest it. Leaning his head back against his chair, Sam attempted to calm his nerves. He only had a few weeks to come up with a pitch for Dean to accompany him to Japan. For two weeks. Somehow, he didn’t see this going over with Dean’s boss overly well. He would probably have to offer an outrageous amount to have Dean’s attention that long, and while he could very well afford it, the thought of paying someone else for Dean’s time left a bad taste in his mouth.

 

Thankfully he was going to be able to see the Alpha after work. He had once again left Dean with instructions to use his passcode to enter his apartment and to be there for when he got home. Sam had given Dean yesterday to recover from his weekend away with the other Omega but had all but demanded to have him there for him on Tuesday; hopefully, Dean would wash away the scent of the other Omega from his skin before they met. Focusing his attention back on the file in front of him, Sam designated some of his other work to some of the employees he trusted. If he only had a few weeks until the meeting, he needed to familiarize himself with the file in front of him and any other information he could get about the Nihon Tekku.

 

By the time he could clock out, Sam could feel a headache forming behind his eyes. Everything would have to be memorized before he tried to negotiate a contract with the Japanese company, but it was tiresome. Driving home, Sam nearly missed the scent of food coming from his doorway. With a soft smile on his lips, Sam opened the door to slip inside as silently as possible. Just as it had been last time Dean was over, the few things Sam had left around had been put away, and the place had been tidied up. Following the scent of cooking, Sam leaned against the doorway leading into the kitchen, watching as Dean took something out of the oven and stirred it before turning it off and reaching into the cupboard to presumably set the table.

 

Dean looked good in his kitchen, preparing food and making himself at home while Sam was for all intents and purposes at work. It used to be the Omega's job to make sure that there was food on the table for their Alpha when they came home, but with the change in society more and more Alpha's were taking on the role of a partner instead of having their Omegas wait on them hand and foot. Sam wanted Dean to be there at the end of every workday, to come home and smell not only the food cooking but the scent of Alpha in his home.

 

“What’cha making?”

 

Dean must have known that he was there as the Alpha didn’t even startle as Sam spoke. He turned, a broad smile on his lips while he faced Sam. Unlike the last time he had Dean in his home, Sam didn’t rush the other man. Instead, he took his time with the domestic scene, wanting it to last. “It’s called Chicken in a Hurry, figured you might like it, if not I made some Sweet and Sour Pork to go along with it and some rice. You want to grab a shower and change out of your devilishly handsome monkey suit while I dish this up?”

 

Nodding, Sam took a step forward and pressed his lips fleetingly against Dean’s before leaving the kitchen, the Alpha gracing him with a wink as he turned to go. A shower was exactly what he needed after the day he had at work, something to help ease the tense muscles that had been forming since he found out about his deadline to convince Dean to come with him moving up. Drying off once turning off the shower, Sam pulled on a pair of jogging pants and a loose shirt. While he wanted to look good for Dean, he also wanted to be comfortable after the day he had.

 

Judging by the heated stare Dean sent him as he walked back into the kitchen, Dean didn’t mind the change of clothing. “How you manage to look so good in a pair of sweats I don’t know.” Blushing at the compliment, Sam said down at the table and was pleasantly surprised as Dean served him his plate with a soft kiss. The food was good, something Sam made sure to mention to the Alpha who had taken his time to prepare it. Dean waved aside the praise, though a soft flush appeared on his cheeks at Sam’s next bite having the Omega moan around his fork.

 

The conversation was light, Dean asking about how Sam was doing at work while Sam tried to avoid the subject and asked Dean if he did anything interesting lately. Dean had been hesitant to speak about it, not that Sam blamed him. However, the wedding he was at was exciting. While Dean went on to explain the ceremony and how the bride and groom had done a coordinated dance at the reception, including a hula, Sam wondered if that were the kind of wedding Dean would want. Not all mates married. It was enough to have a mark on your neck that a wedding wasn't needed, but it was still something some wanted, a party to celebrate with their friends and families.

 

Would Dean want a wedding? Shaking the thought from his mind, knowing that it was far too soon even to contemplate the image of Dean at the altar, Sam, focused instead on the Alpha who was excitingly telling Sam about the sightseeing he was able to do while away. “It may have been work, but I don’t get to travel much, and I love it. There’s always so much to see and do, and while I had to be at Castiel’s side most of the time, he was good enough to show me around. It was nice; I wouldn’t mind going again.”

 

It was the first time Dean mentioned a name. The thought of Dean enjoying himself while this Castiel guy showed him around was unsettling. Something must have shown on his face as Dean was quick to reassure him. “I liked traveling, Sam, but I would have preferred it if we were going together. Castiel needed someone to work as a buffer between him and his mother without being rude. She has it in her head that he should have settled down by now, and while he has been trying to court a Beta who caught his eye, he didn’t want to cause an uproar at his cousin’s wedding. His mother apparently wouldn’t have taken too well to the Beta, seeing as she apparently can burn water while cooking, something his mother feels is a must for a mate.”

 

“Wait,” began Sam, his hand coming out to rest on Dean’s arm which was right beside him. he had stopped eating, his plate nearly clean when Dean began to explain his weekend contract. “This guy hired you to pose as his Alpha because the Beta he’s dating can’t cook?” Dean laughed, the corners of his eyes crinkling slightly at what would become prominent laugh lines on his face, something that made him even more attractive.

 

“Sam, I told you this was a contract to be a plus one only. Castiel had no problem with me refusing to share his bed. While a lot of my clients expect sex, it’s not the only thing that I’m good for. A lot of the time they need someone to be on their arm, either when meeting people they know or to avoid going stag.”

 

A warm hand came to rest upon his, making Sam see the change in Dean’s eyes while they remained to stare at each other. “If I’m hired for one service and a client asks for another, I have the right to say no. Just like any other job there is a security in what I do; I’m not your typical whore.” Sam opened his mouth to protest; he didn’t want Dean to think that was all he thought of him, as a whore and nothing else. With a shake of his head, Dean stopped whatever Sam was going to say from coming out. “Do you want to know one of the things that I’m very good at?” Sam bit his bottom lip, taking comfort in the fact that Dean’s hand was still on his own, how the man was looking at him with a hint of desire and not the anger he was expecting.

 

“I’m very good at helping relieve tension in more ways than what I’ve shown you. Do you want to take this to the bedroom?” Sam could do little more than nod, Dean standing and taking both their plates to the sink. “Go get naked and lay down on your stomach. I’ll be with you as soon as I’m done with these.” Swallowing the protest of Dean waiting to do dishes instead of coming straight to the bedroom, Sam left the kitchen as instructed. The second he was inside the bedroom he pulled off his clothing, tossing it aside and laying face down on the mattress once he was bare. Waiting for Dean to come to him, knowing that the Alpha was only a few feet away, was maddening.

 

Eventually, the sound of the drain being pulled and water rushing down came through the open doorway and Sam started to relax. He strained his ears for the echo of Dean’s shoes against the floor only to hear the pat of bare feet instead coming toward him. He was tempted to turn and look, but something told him that he needed to remain as he was, facing away from the door, trusting that Dean would come to him and take care of him. “Aren’t you a sight to behold, stay exactly as you are, Sam. I have an idea on how I want things to play out tonight if you’re willing.”

 

Sam could feel the slick start to form at his hole, just the thought of what Dean could have in mind making him wet. Clutching the pillow, Sam listened as Dean walked around the bed, feeling the dip in the mattress before a warm hand came to rest upon his left butt cheek. Shifting into the touch, Sam squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for Dean to caress his skin or to pull back and smack his palm against the soft flesh. Dean shifted, and Sam could feel the Alpha's bare legs against his own, pinning him down while Dean straddled his ass.

 

The scratch of Dean’s trimmed balls against the softness of his ass made Sam let go a soft gasp, wanting to feel Dean surrounding him. With what they had tried before, Sam was expecting Dean to tie him down, to take what he wanted and leave Sam as nothing more than a puddle of goo. The warm hand which had been kneading his cheek moved, only to be replaced by two hands, slick from what smelt like coconut oil on his shoulders. Moaning loudly as those steady fingers started to massage the oil into the skin, Sam finally understood what Dean wanted from him.

 

When was the last time he had someone massage him? It must have been a couple of years ago, most likely at a business trip that led to a spa, but the distant memory was nothing compared to Dean working the kinks out of his neck and back. Sighing into the pillow, he was resting on; Sam let out little sounds of pleasure while Dean worked, kneading and working every inch of skin until the tension which had been hidden on his shoulders was gone. They must have been there for hours, Sam easily losing track of time while Dean silently worked the oil into his skin. Eventually, those hands made their way down to Sam’s ass and hips, Dean shifting down his legs to make room while continuing to work.

 

Sam expected things to turn sexual then, to have Dean work his hole open and thrust in. He wouldn’t have minded, in fact, Sam hoped that Dean would fuck him while he was boneless, to see if his orgasm would be different while in a state of bliss already. Dean continued his way down after a playful pinch on Sam’s right cheek. Each thigh, calf, and foot were treated to the same care as Sam’s back and shoulders, his muscles all but useless once Dean was done. Dean crawled up his body again; Sam could vaguely feel the coarse hair of Dean’s pubes against the small of his back while Dean worked those magic fingers into his arms.

 

“Do you want me to do your front, baby?”

 

Dean’s voice was soft as if scared he would disturb Sam from whatever headspace he was in. “Nah-No,” responded Sam, the word slurring out of his mouth. There would be other times where Dean could work his front, and he hoped that the Alpha would, but right then Sam knew that he wouldn’t be able to stand to have Dean massage him any longer or else he would be too far gone for what he wanted to happen next. Dean hummed, shifting on the bed and helping Sam onto his side. Those fingers came back to Sam’s ass, this time a curious digit swept in and rubbed through the slick to press into him.

 

With how relaxed he was, Sam didn’t have to wait before a second finger was inside him, working him open for more. Soft kisses and licks were delivered to the back of Sam’s neck and throat, making him sigh happily. “S’good.” Muttered Sam while trying to lean into Dean’s touch. A third finger joined the first two, playing and teasing at him while Sam could barely keep his mind together to enjoy the contact. Suddenly the fingers left, and his leg was lifted into the air, held by Dean who was shifting his hips in hopes of breaching him.

 

It took far more effort than usual for Sam to help line Dean up to his core, though once he did, he was rewarded with the feeling of being filled to the brink of insanity. Soundless moans and gasped escaped Sam’s throat while Dean moved, the slow roll of his hips pushing his thick cock so deep Sam wondered if it was visible from the outside. Sam tried to move with Dean, to help work them both to completion but his movements were sloppy and unhelpful, leaving him to remain limp in Dean’s hold. With each new thrust in, Dean would let out a puff of air against Sam’s neck, the Alpha scenting and sucking at one of the scent glands.

 

_‘Is that where he would leave his mark?’_ At the thought, Sam came, the image of Dean losing control, of him clamping down and marking Sam making him lose whatever hold he had on his orgasm. The suddenness of the act making Dean grunt in surprise, his thrusts speeding up while the alpha tried to reach his release before things became too sensitive for Sam. Sam didn’t have the heart to tell Dean that it was too sensitive, too much, though he did reach back and place his hand on the Alpha's hip.

 

“Please… want your knot, De, fill me.”

 

A growl rumbled against his back, coming from Dean’s chest as the Alpha pushed his hips forward to bury his swelling knot into Sam. Sam’s body was joisted with each new push from Dean who was fucking harder into him; when Dean finally came, Sam swore he could feel the rush of semen inside him, how Dean’s knot kept him full of the Alpha. Whimpering as Dean slowly lowered his leg, Sam let Dean reach over and grab a cloth that had been sitting on the nightstand. Expert hands wiped the sticky release from Sam’s skin before tossing the fabric and carefully kicking the blankets over their legs.

 

“You were so tense, Sam, do you feel any better now?” There was a genuine curiosity in Dean’s voice, his warm hands trailing along Sam’s stomach in a move that was becoming familiar to the Omega.

 

“Yeah, I was a bit stressed, but you helped me out a great deal. Thank you, Dean, you didn’t need to do all that.” Having found his voice after his orgasm, Sam leaned back against the Alpha holding him.

 

“Do you want to talk about it? You can trust me, Sam. Whatever it is that you have on your mind I promise not to say a word to anyone. Sometimes talking about it helps.”

 

Sam hesitated. He needed to speak to Dean about what he wanted, but the reminder that Dean was only here for the money shot through his heart and made some of the tension that Dean so carefully extracted return. “I have a meeting I need to go to, in Japan… for two weeks. My board of directors is insistent that I bring an Alpha with me, and I don’t blame them. While we don’t necessarily need the contract, it would go a long way for our future as a company if we secured it now. They are making headway, but Japan isn’t known for its Omega rights, and having me as the head of the company makes them uneasy, more so without an Alpha on my arm.”

 

Dean never stopped touching him, holding Sam against him while they remained locked together.

 

“How long until you need to go to this meeting?” Humming as Dean started to suck at the spot he seemed to favor at his neck, Sam closed his eyes and let Dean soothe him.

 

“Next month.” Dean paused for a moment at his answer before curling his arm around Sam’s stomach and pulling them tight together.

 

“If you could get me the dates, I can make sure I’m free for those weeks. It might take cashing in a favor or two, but if you made the request official by asking Bal, I could probably make it work.”

 

It wasn't Dean dropping his work and coming with him, he would still be expecting money at the end of the trip, but Sam felt that it was something. Dean was once again making Sam his priority. There had to be other clients that Dean could entertain in the two weeks, but instead, he was booking Sam in to spend those weeks with him. It was the best that Sam could hope for, and while he wanted Dean to be with him just to be with him, he could work with what he had for now. “I’ll make the call in the morning. Right now I’m a bit too comfortable to try moving.”

 

Dean nodded, his nose brushing Sam’s skin while he did. “How about we get some sleep, and I’ll try to convince you to make that call in the morning.” Long fingers ran from where they had been comfortably resting on Sam’s stomach to grasp his dick for a moment. “I can be very persuasive when I want to be. You need to leave by six, right?” Hissing as Dean rubbed his palm against Sam’s cock for a moment before letting go and returning his hand to Sam’s stomach, Sam laughed.

 

“Yeah, what’s the point in being the boss if you can’t come to work late occasionally though? I expect you to make an excellent argument about going with me on the trip.”

 

A kiss was placed on Sam’s cheek, warm breath of air against his skin while Dean spoke. “I look forward to it.” Closing his eyes, Sam drifted to sleep wrapped in the scent of his Alpha.


	7. Chapter 7

 

 

**Chapter 7**

 

 

Dean had expected a variety of ways that Sam would welcome him back from his weekend away. The most likely was that Sam would be angry with him, he had scented the sour smell of jealousy from the Omega more than once while they were together when Dean’s work came up. Each time Dean wanted to reassure Sam, to let the Omega know that he was the only one Dean wanted, but he had a job to do and while being with Sam was everything, he couldn’t put his life on the line for someone he had only been with a handful of times.

 

He hadn't been expecting Sam to welcome him with open arms, for the Omega to sit down and eat with him, for him to surrender entirely to Dean’s will and whatever Dean wanted to do to his boneless form. Sam hadn't asked for anything more than Dean was willing to give, and while he did get jealous at the thought of Dean with Castiel, he didn’t lash out. If anything, Sam seemed resigned to the idea of Dean with someone else. It had been necessary for Dean to explain that while he did sleep with some of his clients, that he had the right to say no.

 

No, which was something he hadn't used more than a handful of times with a client, which had been the word which slipped out of his mouth when Castiel had offered himself to Dean while away. Though the Omega was with a Beta, they had an open relationship, at least when it came to Castiel taking a male Alpha. The Beta, a sweet girl, named Hannah, had a kink. Castiel had been skyping with his lover, explaining how he was dealing with being with his family when Dean had walked into the room, pulling his shirt over his head after coming out of the shower.

 

Hannah had been the one to suggest it, that Castiel allow Dean to knot him from behind so long as she got an unobstructed view. Any other time Dean would have been game; Castiel was attractive, his blue eyes soulful and mesmerizing, but he had to say no. The thought of touching Castiel, even when he knew it would feel good to let Hannah see how well her Omega could take an Alpha knot, turned his stomach. Castiel wasn't Sam, and the thought of performing with anyone else made Dean want to hurl. Both Castiel and Hannah had accepted his ‘no’ smoothly turning the conversation to other matters that Dean didn’t care about, but it struck a chord.

 

Not all his clients would accept a no so casually. Especially those he usually helped through their heat or those who regularly booked him for a couple of hours of fun. He had to tell Balthazar, and that was not something he was looking forward to. Like every other Monday, Dean had given his report on what happened over the weekend, but Dean didn’t say anything to his boss. Now as he stood before the bar, just a couple hours after leaving Sam’s apartment, Dean wondered how Balthazar was going to take this.

 

They had found an Alpha who was being shown the ropes, a young man named Garth who was shy at first until he was protective, or you got his clothes off. Balthazar had to know that it was going to happen. Dean had been too focused on Sam, on letting the Omega dominate the rest of the competition for his time. Glancing at Benny on his way through the bar to the back where Balthazar worked, Dean wondered if the southern man had felt the same when he requested to be let out of the life. It had been a couple of years before Dean had started, but Benny had been one of Balthazar’s best. up until he met his mate. She had been a client, and after one meeting Benny had come to Balthazar and requested his contract be revoked, that he could no longer be with anyone but Andrea, a new mating mark on his neck.

 

“Come in,” Balthazar called out from behind the office door Dean had just knocked on. Twisting the knob, Dean pushed his way through, shutting the door behind him.  Balthazar sat at his desk, as always, his focus split between Dean and whatever paper was on his desk. “Dean, I was just about to call you. Do you remember Samandriel? The little Omega from the Milton family? Of course, you do. Anyway, his heat is coming up in a couple of days, and he requested you to help him through it. Same rules as before, though he did express interest in your more… dominant behavior.”

 

How could he forget the young Milton? He may have been born with a silver spoon in his mouth, but he was shy and timid, and Dean had been surprised when the Omega had been nothing but wild in the sack. It had been a challenge to pin the wild Omega down and mount him, a challenge they both enjoyed multiple times until his heat was stated. Samandriel had made noise about asking Dean to come back for his next heat, his Omega girlfriend having watched a lot of their play had done the same. It was a challenge for two Omegas to get together; while they could love one another to the end of the earth once their hearts started toys could only do so much.

 

Samandriel had been a great client, one that was courteous and enjoyed a lot of the same play Dean did. He should have been thrilled at having the chance to serve the Omega again, especially for his heat which was a bit more expensive service. The thought of being with Samandriel, of being with any other Omega but Sam, turned his stomach. Hopeful that Balthazar would understand and that he wouldn’t have to look for employment elsewhere, Dean cleared his throat before speaking.

 

“I can’t help Samandriel. I’m sorry, Balthazar, but I don’t think I offer sexual services any longer.” It almost felt like a weight was removed from his shoulders once he got the words out. Dean expected Balthazar to be cross, to demand that Dean perform to the best of his abilities and to get his head on straight. Instead, the older man leaned back in his chair, his eyes locked with Dean’s.

 

“And what should I tell Mr. Campbell? He’s been asking for you, and I doubt that it’s so you can parade around on his arm.”

 

Licking his lips, Dean tried to think of what he should say to keep his job, at least what remained of it. “Sam is the exception. I’ll answer whenever he calls, Balthazar… I’m sorry, but I can’t be with anyone else, especially an Omega. If you need to fire me, I understand, and I promise that everything I know about this business is forgotten the second you do.” It would be tough; Dean didn’t have any marketable skills that he could put on paper, he hadn't even bothered to get his GED once he had the money to afford the online classes. His savings, while considerable, would only last for so long.

 

“I’m not going to fire you, Dean. I knew the second you came back from being with Mr. Campbell for his heat that you were going to focus on him specifically. I didn’t think it would be this quickly. I’ll shift things around so that Garth takes over your sexual clients and you can handle the public meetings. He’s still awkward in public scenarios; I expect you to inform your regulars of the change personally to alleviate any concerns they may have. Are you still going to work as a masseur? While some clients expect a happy ending, not all do. I could filter them for you.”

 

It was more than Dean had been expecting. A lot of his work ended with at least the client getting off, and since he got paid by the job, Dean had never realized how many other skills he could use. Balthazar was doing him a favor, keeping him not only employed but trying to get him as much work as possible given his restrictions. “Yes, I can still do that. I know this is inconvenient for you, and for what it’s worth I’m sorry, Balthazar.” Balthazar looked at Dean for a moment before letting go a massive sigh, a slight upturn to the side of his mouth.

 

“As I said, I expected this since Mr. Campbell’s first heat. At least you aren’t leaving me high and dry; I expect eventually I’m going to get a call from Mr. Campbell asking to buy out your contract. Help train Garth to take over for when that happens, and we’ll call it even.” Balthazar must have seen the hesitation in Dean as his voice lowered slightly. “If that call never comes, you’re still welcome to work for me, Dean. Just remember to keep me informed, and I’ll work around what you feel comfortable with. Now, do you need a list of your regulars or do you have their numbers already? I would suggest a public meeting so that you don’t give them the wrong impression.”

 

Dean had already programmed his regulars into his phone under different names, nicknames that only he would know. It took the better part of a week for Dean to track down a time and place to meet everyone on his list, a list he then forwarded to Garth once they agreed to the change. Thankfully, Dean only had one or two who refused to go to anyone else, saying that they couldn’t trust someone else to see to their pleasure. Dean doubted that they would last long on their own before calling the company again, and boy would they be unhappy when they learned that he wasn’t just pulling their leg or looking for a larger tip, as some had suggested, but was serious.

 

There was only one person he wanted to roll around in the sheets with, and if he wanted to try to make it work, he was going to need to put everything into it. A call from Balthazar in the middle of the week, confirming that he was to go with Sam for his two-week conference was the highlight of his day. It would be fantastic, spending all that time with Sam. Dean understood that the Omega would need to be in meetings and spend a lot of his time away from Dean, but he could use that time to explore the city, to enjoy what he was sure was going to be a very welcoming atmosphere.

 

Once every regular has been informed of his change of policy and Dean broke down and started to budget for the decrease in clients, the Alpha wanted nothing more than to curl around Sam. He couldn’t get the Omega's scent out of his head, how he always reacted to it, how he wanted to bathe in it until it was fused into his skin. He also wanted to mark Sam with his mouth and scent, to have everyone know that they were together and there would be no separating them. He desired to mate him. The thought had entered his mind the first time they were together, the need to claim the Omega who was begging for an Alpha.

 

Dean hoped that it would go away, that he would be able to force the want to mate out of his mind. Every time he saw Sam, he merely wanted him more. Sam was everything that he wanted in an Omega, both his inner wolf and human mind agreed that the older man should be his. It was a challenge not to cover Sam’s skin in his marks, to pull back and leave only one or two that would fade and were easily covered up by the collar of his shirt. From the way Sam would arch into his mouth, Dean had a feeling Sam wouldn’t mind the imprints on his skin if Dean wanted to go there.

 

Leaning back on his couch where he had been hunched over his laptop going through his monthly spending, Dean closed his eyes for a moment. How would Sam look covered in patches of red from his mouth? The image that thought recalled caused Dean’s dick to twitch in his pajama pants, slowly hardening while Dean thought of Sam laying out before him, begging to be claimed by him. It would have to be slow; he wouldn’t want to scare Sam off with his needs. Maybe he would tie Sam’s hands to the headboard, those long arms raised over his head while Dean got to play with him.

 

Groaning, Dean rubbed himself over the fabric of his pants, palming his erection and remembering how Sam looked tied up and waiting for his touch. Sam was always so kind to him, following his orders and indulging in behavior that made him slightly nervous. Dean wouldn’t start by using his mouth. Instead, he would run his hands along all that perfect skin, fingers tugging at the sparse chest hair and pinching those dark nipples. Sam would gasp; he loved having his nipples touched. Slipping his hand inside his pants, Dean trailed his fingers down his aching shaft to fondle his balls. Once Sam was glassy-eyed and leaking, Dean would take pity on the Omega and wrap his hand around his cock.

 

Sam never asked for Dean to touch him there, always assuming because of his slick and hole that Dean wanted to remain knotted in him. He wasn't wrong, but Dean loved watching Sam fall apart, he enjoyed seeing that look of wonder and pleasure on Sam’s face. Wrapping his hand around his cock, Dean started to pump his fist, hissing at the friction, he pooled his saliva and brought his hand to his mouth to spit the natural lubrication onto his palm before returning his hand to his dick.

 

Keeping someone on the brink of release but not letting him fall over was an art form, something Dean had spent the equivalent of years perfecting. Sam would be sweating and begging, his slick leaking out onto the sheets before Dean would start on his original plan. Once the Omega was focused on Dean’s hand, how his thumb would rub along the tip, how he would twist on the upstroke, Dean would strike. Dean could almost taste the salty flavor of sweat on his tongue as he imagined sucking onto Sam’s neck, high enough to be seen unless the Omega wore a turtleneck. He wouldn’t stop there, every inch of that perfect skin would be red, some with the impression of his teeth.

 

Grunting, Dean quickened the pace of his hand, just like he would do for Sam. As his orgasm began to build, Dean thrust into his palm, seeking the release he wanted for his Omega. Just before he came, Dean pictured clamping his teeth down on the junction of Sam’s neck and biting down in a mating claim. The thought of Sam allowing it, of being able to mate the Omega pushed Dean over the edge, and he was coming into his sleep pants. In his fantasy Sam would be ecstatic, would scream as he came before begging Dean to fuck him, demanding that the Alpha mate him properly again and again.

 

Sighing, Dean took his hand out of his pants, his knot pulsing as it released its load. Without something wrapped around it, the knot would go down in a matter of moments. Dean wiped his palm on his thigh before trying to catch his breath. If he was lucky, he might be able to fulfill that fantasy some day. Sam had been giving him signs of being interested, but given his career Dean couldn’t be sure if Sam wanted more than what his money was paying for. Looking at the laptop, he had all but forgotten about in his lust Dean bit his lip. He would see how things went with Sam’s conference. Perhaps two weeks together without Sam’s heat hovering over their heads would be enough for Dean to understand what Sam wanted from him.

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

 

**Chapter 8**

 

 

For the first time since he was with Jessica, Sam felt like he knew where he was going in his life, and more importantly with whom. Dean had spent every possible moment with him in the past few days, Sam having confirmed with Balthazar that he could book Dean for his two week conference. It was like walking on cloud nine; the only damper to their relationship is that Dean was still working in the first place. He didn’t mind forking over the cash, nor did he feel like it was wrong to pay for Dean’s time. What grated on Sam’s nerves was when Dean was with someone else.

 

There had been a couple of instances where Balthazar had told him no, that Dean was booked with another client. Those days were few and far between, but they still grated on Sam’s nerves. It had been a long time since he had wanted someone’s attention, and Sam hated that he wasn't alone in wanting Dean’s time. The Alpha was perfect, exactly what he was looking for without actively looking. He was attentive, a good cook, attractive and his scent caused Sam to feel a sense of security he had never experienced before.

 

Now all he needed to do was make sure that nobody else discovered how brilliant Dean was and steal the Alpha away.

 

Focusing on the man trying to gain his attention, Sam had to fight back a groan as Zachariah raised his eyebrow. “I’m sorry, Mr. Campbell, were we boring you with the latest modifications to the Nihon Tekku proposal?” There were only a handful of people who had the balls to speak to him like he was a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Sadly, Zachariah was one of those few, as were most at the board meeting he had been daydreaming at. Shaking his head, Sam looked at the projection on the screen, taking in the changes.

 

“Of course not, I’m just eager to close the deal. Any word from Mr. Tran?” Kevin Tran was a Beta who had taken over the account. While still young he had impressive grades and had used his summer vacations working for the company. It had surprised Sam the first time he saw a photograph of the Beta; the man had just turned twenty when the idea of their merger came to the board table. Now Kevin was one of the three people they had spoken with personally, and Sam found him to be the most informed and reasonable.

 

“Yes he has, the changes to the contract have been reviewed and approved. All we need to do is show up, negotiate percentages of production and sign on the dotted line.” Sam smiled, glancing over the paperwork in front of him and noticing that there wasn’t much remaining to be prepared for their trip. Setting the conference as a negotiation meeting was merely a formality; Nihon Tekku had all but signed the paperwork, but their policy demanded to at least meet the head of the company they would be working so closely with for the foreseeable future.

 

“Speaking of the conference, Mr. Campbell… there is still the matter of you having someone attend with you. While we have placed the extra ticket on hold, the airline does need a name on who would be sitting next to you for the trip.”

 

Glancing at Crowley who was watching Sam with narrowed eyes, Sam thought about telling the other man to mind his own business when he realized he didn’t have to. He had an Alpha who was going to come with him. For the first time in a while, he didn’t have to deflect, Dean would be with him, and there was nothing either the Japanese businessmen or his board members could protest. Dean was precisely what they had hoped he would be, beautiful, an Alpha and Sam had no doubt that the man knew how to handle himself in a crowded room of elite.

 

“I’ll give Madison his contact information by the end of the week. He’s waiting on his passport to get the number; it should be in by then, if not it will be by Monday. Will that be soon enough for you?” The room looked at Sam in shock, their eyes wide while he looked from one Alpha to the other. Crowley was the only one who spoke up.

 

“That will be fine, Sam, thank you.” And just like that, the subject was dropped. It always amused Sam that his board was willing to risk his wrath, but if Crowley said something was done it was merely done without protest.

 

The rest of the meeting rolled by and in less than an hour Sam was once again in his office, looking at his computer and trying to get everything settled before their trip. With how Sam had been hoarding Dean’s time it was surprising that he hadn’t managed to gather the information needed to have his ticket reserved. When they were together the subject of work never came up. Sam didn’t want to talk about Dean’s work and felt it was unfair if he unloaded about his work week when he didn’t want Dean to do the same.

 

Almost exactly ten minutes after the meeting was over a redhead was standing in front of him, his door slamming closed behind her. “Yes, Charlie?” asked Sam, not looking away from his computer. A slap sounded through the room as Charlie slammed her palms down on his wooden desk. Looking up, Sam met Charlie’s glare without flinching.

 

“What the hell, Sam? I had to hear it through a third party that you found someone to go with you to the meeting?! I thought we were friends!”

 

Judging by the smile that was hiding at the corner of her mouth, Charlie wasn’t truly mad. Snorting, Sam leaned back in his chair, knowing he wouldn’t be able to get anything done while Charlie was fishing for information. “I didn’t want to hear you gloat.” The grin that lit up her face was terrifying.

 

“Gloat? Me? And what exactly do I have to gloat about?” Sighing, Sam shook his head before deciding to bite the bullet.

 

“I took your advice and called that number you gave me before my heat.” Licking his lips, Sam wondered what Charlie would want as a thank you gift for pointing him in Dean’s direction. “I met one of the Alphas, and we hit it off. I’ve been hiring him periodically since then. He agreed to come with me for the two weeks after I cleared it with his boss.” Swallowing, Sam continued, a bit nervous at the look Charlie was giving him. “Which reminds me that I should thank you for giving me that number in the first place.” Charlie shook her head, a soft smile on her lips while she spoke.

 

“Sam, I’m glad that you’re finally getting laid… but you seem a bit too, invested in this Alpha whoever he is. I meant for you to have someone for your heat, maybe for the occasional trip, so people don’t bust your balls about being an Omega, but how often have you been seeing him?” Charlie wasn’t saying anything that Sam hadn’t thought before, but hearing it from her mouth made anger flare in his chest.

 

“I know what I’m doing, Charlie. This is the most relaxed that I’ve been, the happiest that I’ve been in ages. If I had known that having an Alpha around would change things so much, I would have tried dating sooner.”

 

Sam knew the moment that the sentence was out of his mouth that he should have held his tongue. Charlie’s eyes narrowed before she sighed. “You two are dating? I thought he was hired.” Sam wished that they were dating, that he could tell Charlie that Dean had quit and they were together, planning to get mated and simply waiting for the right time. He could never lie to her; she always saw right through him.

 

“We’re not, well not yet anyway. He put me at the top of his client list, and has been cutting back on work to only escort clients, but at the end of the night… it’s all I can expect right now, Charlie, but who knows how far it will go. Next week he could quit and move in with me; he seems reluctant to leave whenever our time is over.”

 

There were other things too that gave Sam hope. While he could assume Dean cooked for his other clients, that he massaged the tension from them, maybe even still had sex with one or two, Sam doubted that Dean gave free nights with anyone but him. Everything involving payment was done through Balthazar and a dummy account that couldn’t be traced, but he still received a call once Dean always left to confirm that Dean did his job and did it well and the price of the services. More than once he had only been charged for one night when Dean stayed two, or for only a few hours for dinner when Dean came home with him.

 

When Sam asked the escort why he was giving away free time, Dean had shrugged. _“You only booked me for a few hours, after that I was off the clock, and anything we did was because we wanted it, not because it was scheduled. Besides, you more than made up for it… though if you wanted to thank me, I had a dream the other night involving you and a desk if you’re game.”_ Licking his lips at the reminder of their last session, Sam’s attention was brought back to reality when Charlie sighed, her mouth pulled into a frown before she shook her head.

 

“I’m not going to tell you how to live your life, but as your friend, I think you should take a step back, maybe use this as your chance to find an Alpha, someone you could see yourself mating. I’m sure this escort is everything you ever wanted, but that’s what he’s being paid for. Maybe you could see if he will meet you off the clock before you invest your heart into this. Just… be careful.”

 

Sam understood where she was coming from which was the only reason why he didn’t rise to Dean’s defense. The man had already spent time off the clock with him, had shown that he was far from perfect with the little things he did when comfortable with Sam. Sam very much doubted that Dean intended to scrunch up his nose at what Sam ate or comment on his many bath products. Dean also left his dirty clothes on the bathroom floor after a shower, and if Sam didn’t pick them up, he was sure Dean would leave them until it was time to go. The whole point of hiring someone was for them to erase their footsteps once they were done with their session, but Sam had a few changes of clothes in his dresser that wouldn’t fit his taller frame.

 

Yes, he still paid Dean when he needed the Alpha, but it was rare that Dean even went to his palce when he had a day off now. He had all but moved into Sam’s apartment, and if it weren't for the fact that he didn’t want to smell anyone else on his Alpha when he returns from work, Sam would have given the man permission to move in ages ago. Licking his lips at the thought of being able to come home to Dean every night, Sam blocked out Charlie huffing before leaving, the door shutting behind her. Would it be too soon to ask Dean to move in with him? They hadn't even agreed that they were dating if it could be called that.

 

Glancing at the phone sitting innocently on his desk, Sam resisted the urge to message Dean, to see how the Alpha was doing. Sam knew that he would probably be home, getting ready for a Beta who would have Dean on her arm all night to try and impress her parents. Shrugging off his nerves, Sam brought the phone to his hand and was opening his messenger before thinking too hard on the situation. Did anyone else have Dean’s number? Was he one of many who could contact Dean, to be able to bring up his contact information and request the Alpha's time? Or was he special, gaining a personal line from his interest.

 

_Sam: ‘Hey, how’s it going?’_

 

Sam grimaced at his message. The first time he messages Dean, and that was all he could come up with? Sighing, Sam went back to work, leaving his phone in his line of sight in case Dean responded. Ten minutes later Sam nearly jumped out of his chair when his phone vibrated on the desk, displaying an incoming message. Finishing the document he was working on, Sam brought the phone closer to his face, sighing at the reminder that he needed to see an optometrist soon.

 

_Dean: I’m doing good, shouldn’t you be working though? The board meetings that bad?_

_Sam: I am working, just taking a break to check in… is that okay?_

_Dean: It’s more than okay Sam._

 

Not knowing how to process the last text, Sam sat back in his chair and wondered what he should say next. Though he never gave names, Sam typically knew what Dean’s schedule looked like. If Dean didn’t go home with his client tonight and given how Dean was cutting back his hours that was likely, he would be home at nearly midnight. Sam knew what he wanted to say; he wanted to invite Dean back to his place, wanted to wrap around Dean and hold him close. Even if they didn’t have sex, and with Dean that was typically on the table, Sam loved having Dean’s scent surrounding him.

 

_Sam: You still working tonight?_

_Dean: Yes, I won’t be able to crawl into bed until probably midnight tonight. Nothing planned for tomorrow though if you’re asking, just some errands to run but I’m free for the evening._

Sam had taken to giving Dean a night to himself, slotting himself into Dean’s schedule on every other available night. To have Dean offer to spend his free time with him meant more than Sam could say. Deciding to take it as a sign that maybe Dean was ready for more, Sam only hesitated for a moment before typing his next message.

 

_Sam: I thought that you could come over tonight once you’re done work and stay over?_

This time Dean didn’t answer immediately. Cursing himself, Sam put the phone down and tried to return to work, the words blurring on the screen as he tried to focus. It took nearly twenty minutes before the phone vibrated on the desk, indicating that Dean had finally found a subtle way to let him down. Hand hovering above the bright display, Sam shook his head before clutching the mobile device and bracing himself for what he might find there.

 

_Dean: Sorry I was in the shower. Are you sure you want that Sam? I’ve noticed that you get a bit possessive, and I’m going to smell like my client if I go there right after work. Part of selling being a couple is constant contact. Would you be okay with that? Did you want me to shower first and then make my way over?_

While he didn’t know precisely where Dean lived, Sam knew that it took almost half an hour for Dean to make it to his apartment. If that was all driving time or if the Alpha had some ritual he did before meeting a client, Sam didn’t know. What he did know was that Dean was going to be tired coming home from having to pretend all evening and he was willing to go back, get a shower and then make his way over to Sam’s as not to upset him.

 

_Sam: No that’s fine. Just come over after work, and I promise I’ll be okay with it. If you don’t want to, that’s fine. I’d be happy to see you tomorrow night._

It wasn’t true, now that the idea had popped into his head, Sam needed to see Dean tonight. Sure, he would probably be in bed by the time Dean came in, but he wouldn’t mind waking up to Dean crawling into bed with him. Maybe if he got his nightly ritual early enough, he could see if Dean was in the mood for a bit of fooling around before bed. Daydreaming about Dean almost made Sam almost miss the message from the Alpha he was thinking about.

 

_Dean: I’ll be there once I’m done. Don’t wait up for me; I’ll lock up once I’m in and crawl into bed with you. I’ll try not to wake you up._

 

_Sam: I don’t care if you do, thank you for this. I’ll call your boss in the morning and let him know you’re putting in extra time._

 

Biting his lip at the last message, Sam wondered if he was pressing things a bit too far. He wanted Dean to remain employed, although with each passing day he wished the young Alpha had chosen another profession. If Dean wanted him to pay for their night cuddling sessions, Sam wasn’t above forking over the dough. Instead of a message, Sam looked at the phone which was ringing in his hand. Licking his lips, Sam answered, bringing the phone to his ear.

 

“Hello?”

 

Dean didn’t hesitate to speak, his voice a bit deeper over the phone, most likely a foreshadowing of what it would sound like in a few years. “I don’t want you to call Balthazar, Sam. I hope this is okay; I didn’t want to message you about it. If I spend my free time with you, it’s because I want to, alright? You know my schedule, I’m already getting paid once today, and I’ll be damned if I take a penny of your money for something like what you’re asking me. The same goes for tomorrow. I’m entitled to a day off and who I spend it with is none of Balthazar’s business. Alright?”

 

Dean hardly used his Alpha-voice. It was something every Alpha had; a deeper baritone that demanded to be obeyed. Sam was usually willing to do whatever Dean wanted without him having to use it but hearing the tinge in Dean’s voice even over the phone made his hole clench in need. “Yes, Alpha.” The words were out of his mouth before Sam knew what he was saying, though by the pleasing hum over the line it was the right thing to say.

 

“Good boy, now that I have you calling me from work, I don’t think I’m going to let this opportunity go to waste. Does your office lock, Omega?”

 

Eyes widened as Sam caught on to what Dean was asking of him. He had thought about it once or twice, what it would be like to get off in his office. What was the point of being the head boss if he couldn’t have fun in his space? He never had anyone to share the chance with, and the thought of jerking off in his office seemed more pathetic than arousing. “Yes, Sir,” that was something Dean seemed to like. The younger man craved having authority over Sam’s actions. Calling him Sir or Alpha drove the other man crazy, just as Sam loved being address as Dean’s good boy.

 

“I want you to lock the door and return to your desk.” Doing as Dean instructed, Sam could feel his slick building at the thought of what Dean wanted from him. “Good boy, lean back on your chair. I want you comfortable. Trail your hand down your chest; I bet it feels good even over your shirt, doesn’t it?” Whimpering into the phone, Sam nodded his head though he knew Dean couldn’t see it. “We have to try having me visit you at work some time, Baby, but right now I want you to pinch your nipples through your shirt, get them nice and hard for me.”

 

“Please, Dean, I want you here.” A growl sounded from the other end of the phone. Unable to keep the phone to his ear, Sam quickly grabbed his Bluetooth and activated it to free up both hands which were exploring his chest over the silk shirt, his cock pressing uncomfortably against the zipper of his slacks.

 

“You can move a hand lower now, Baby, rub one on the inside of your thigh and you can unbuckle your belt with the other, don’t pull your cock out yet though.” Doing as instructed, Sam closed his eyes and leaned his head against the rest.

 

“Do you feel that hand getting closer to your cock? That’s me, Baby, that’s my hand about to pull out your dick. Do that now, Omega, unzip and pull out that perfect long cock of yours.” The chilly air against his throbbing dick made Sam hiss before his hand wrapped around the base of his length. “I bet that feels better, doesn’t it? Now the next bit is going to be awkward, I want you to keep your pants mostly on and reach behind your balls to gather some of that slick I bet is wetting through your boxers. Slick up your hand for me.”

 

Some shuffling and shoving and Sam slicked his hand with his juices, his bottom lip bitten to keep from moaning as his fingers trailed over his clenching hole. Oh how he needed his Alpha inside him, needed to have Dean fuck him. “You’re doing so good, Baby, wrap your hand over your cock, but I want you to picture me there as you do. If I was there what would it be, my hand or my mouth on your massive dick? Would you like that? Having me on my knees working you over while hiding from whatever suit was on the other side of the desk?”

 

Unable to help the groan from escaping, Sam fisted his cock at the image. Dean would look perfect trying to hide under his desk while someone was on the other side. Sam knew enough about Dean to know that the Alpha would have done it, would have kept working his dick to make Sam come even if someone else was in the room. Dean would have gotten off on Sam trying to remain unphased with his cock surrounded by Dean. It wouldn’t matter if it were his hand or his mouth; either way, Dean would have brought him to the brink of orgasm in minutes if he was in front of him.

 

“Almost there, Baby? Gonna take your dick down my throat, can you feel that clench at the base of your cock? That’s my throat. You gonna come in my mouth, or are you going to pull out and paint my face? Gonna make me walk out of that office of yours with your spunk all over my face?”

 

“Fuck, Dean!”

 

Sam couldn’t hold back, his hand stroking over his cock quick enough that he was thankful for Dean’s forethought to slick his hand. He could picture Dean there in front of him, that young face waiting, those green eyes locked on his with those full lips open waiting to catch whatever he could with his mouth. Gasping as he came into his hand, Sam milked his cock, the sticky semen dribbling from the tip of his dick onto the pristine floor. It would stain, and Sam couldn’t keep the dopey grin off his face at the thought of his custodian trying to get the stain out before giving up.

 

It was mean, he would have to leave her a tip. The slamming of a car door broke Sam out of his thoughts, aware that Dean hasn’t said anything since he came. “De?” the nickname slipped out of Sam’s mouth, though it felt right on his tongue.

 

“Sorry, I just arrived at work, so I’m going to have to go. You’re going to have to clean yourself up, but I promise I’ll make it up to you when I get home. You did so well for me, Sam. I have to go, but you certainly gave me something to think about to get me through the night. I’ll see you tonight, Sam.”

 

Sam barely had time to say goodbye before Dean hung up the phone.  Sam took out his Bluetooth and searched the office for something to clean his cum off the floor and his hand as much as possible. Even with the blockers, there wasn’t much he could do for the smell. Opening the windows despite the colder weather, Sam sat back in his chair once done with a smile never leaving his lips. Having Dean talk him through phone sex wasn’t what he had in mind when contacting the Alpha, but he was glad he did.

 

Dean definitely needed to visit him at work someday.

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

 

**Chapter 9**

 

 

Dean hated flying. It was something he had expressed to Balthazar more than once, how he wanted to avoid getting into one of those metal death-traps. Sadly, it was part of the job. Not just for clients who needed to attend meetings or parties outside of their home office, but for those who liked to show off. Once Dean had to try to calm down while a client wanted to offer him a chance to join the mile-high club; it was the first time in his life that Dean had performance issues. Thankfully the client hadn't noticed, too focused on his mouth between her legs to complain about how long it took him to become fully erect.

 

He never worked for her again.

 

Gripping the hand rest of the car, Dean tried to get his nerves under control. He didn’t need Sam to think that he was second-guessing the trip; it was one of the few chances he would get to spend so much time with the man. Clenching his teeth together, Dean nearly jumped out of his skin as Sam rested his hand on top of his, trying to get closer since the last time they had been together was several days ago. Typical Dean would have flipped his hand over so their fingers could intertwine. However, he didn’t know if he could trust himself not to squeeze Sam’s hand too tightly.

 

“I think you’re going to like this trip. Even though I’ll have to be in meetings most days for a couple of hours, there is plenty to see around the area we’ll be staying. The hotel even has an indoor spa that you could relax in every day if you like, not to mention the other attractions. I promise to cover it, so long as you don’t want to come home with a new car or something.”

 

Sam laughed at his own joke, earning Dean a smile. For a second his nerves which had been on edge all morning started to calm down. “You mean you won't buy me a new car?” Turning to Sam, Dean pulled his best pouting face, one that had worked more than once to get what he wanted from a client.

 

Sam hesitated, pulling his bottom lips into his mouth for a second. “Well, I mean… if you really want one, but it would be easier to get you one here than have it shipped over…” Shaking his head, Dean laughed before leaning over and pecking Sam’s cheek.

 

“You’re sweet, but I don’t want a car. I was messing with you. A day at the spa sounds nice though; maybe we can go together if you have the chance. I don’t mind staying at the hotel most of the time while you’re away. From what you’ve said this should be more of a formality than anything else, and probably won't take up as much time as you think. It wouldn’t be as fun going sightseeing without you next to me; I’m sure we can make it work.”

 

Sam blushed, the red tinge to his cheeks adorable. It seemed the Omega loved having Dean spend his time with him. At first, Dean thought that it would be for sex. Sam was a client who had hired him for his heat and nothing more. But with each new visit, Sam wanted more and more of his time, and not just between the sheets. More than once Sam had asked him over after he was done with work just to lay together, and while Dean typically brought them to orgasm at least once between that night or the next morning, he didn’t always. Sam wanted his presence, his scent. Dean had caught Sam resisting the urge to say something more than once, and he had a feeling the Omega wanted Dean to move in, or to become a couple.

 

He wanted nothing more. It would be wonderful to be able to come home to Sam each night, to prepare the man supper even if he wouldn’t be there to enjoy the meal with him. He could live happily in Sam’s apartment, but it would be strange entertaining other clients, pretending to be with them when he had Sam waiting at home. If he were going to date someone, especially someone who had come to mean as much to him as Sam had, he would need to quit entirely. He wasn’t ready for that. Not only would he have to go back into the job market, but he would have to find some way to get an education first to have any chance at a decent job.

 

Would Sam want him around long enough to warrant such a change? Dean didn’t know, but what he did know was that even now it felt wrong to go with anyone other than Sam. Even his new policy left him feeling wrong — going on dates, entertaining at parties. He had stopped massaging because it was exposing him to too much of someone else’s skin. Not to mention how many people seemed disappointed that he didn’t put out at the end of the massage. Thankfully, Garth had picked it up quickly enough and was helping where Dean couldn’t.

 

Balthazar was going to have no choice but to fire him.

 

“Sadly she wasn't able to make it, being from IT. Even I couldn’t convince the board that she should make the flight out. I think after I would like to have a party back home, for all the staff to enjoy. We could go together of course, and I could introduce you. If it weren’t for her, I would never have known you.” Sam took the chance to smile at Dean, and while he had zoned out at the beginning of what Sam was saying, Dean smiled back, finally turning his hand to wrap his fingers around Sam’s.

 

“I would like that; I’d like to meet your friends. Let me know when and I’ll book the time off, alright?” Dean knew it was the right thing to say from the grin on Sam’s face. It happened every time Dean offered his time instead of demanding Sam book him through Balthazar. Dean didn’t know how far the other’s feelings went, but it was evident that Sam wanted to be more than another client. Dean had no problem giving up his free time to spend with the Omega, something he had avoided doing before. If he wanted to have sex or spend time with someone when he wasn’t working it was never with someone who paid for his knot.

 

“Shouldn’t be too long now, Madison promised that your seat would be next to mine. Most of the first class is going to be my coworkers so we’ll be starting early, but I wouldn’t pay too much attention to them. They all know that I’m bringing an Alpha even though I’ve told them nothing about you.” Sam had to let go of Dean’s hand to make a turn into the airport parking lot. The second Dean saw the planes grounded his palms began to sweat. This was not good. “Crowley is probably going to be your biggest ally if you feel you need one. The man has been trying to get me to book an Alpha for a while now; as far as he’s concerned, you’re our saving grace.”

 

Dean could hardly hear Sam though the rushing of blood between his ears. How did people do this all the time? Walk right up to their death? Getting out of the car, Dean waited with Sam while someone came and collected their luggage, apparently having been waiting for their arrival. Making sure he had his wallet, passport, and ticket, Dean stepped beside Sam and kept up with the man’s slightly longer stride. With each step, he was getting closer to his death. He could feel it in the way his lungs were burning for air that he was going to pass out, hopefully, while on the plane, so he didn’t need to see his end coming.

 

“There they are, you ready to meet the rest of the board? We could go on the plane now if you like instead, they can wait until later.” A hand reached out for Dean’s, but he quickly put it inside his jacket pocket. If he grabbed Sam’s hand now, it would be drenched, and the last thing he needed was to make a bad impression on the man.

 

“I would like to wait if it’s all the same to you.” Sam nodded though his eyebrows scrunched together in thought. The overhead speaker started to call their flight number, and Dean could hardly manage to shuffle his feet in front of him to their line.

 

It was a process he had been through before, mostly blocked out and done on auto-pilot. Before Dean knew it, he was boarded on the plane, his seat thankfully not the window seat and he could stampede his way through the throng of people if needed. That is if he didn’t die on impact, which was more likely given that he was in first class. Glancing at Sam in his thousand dollar suit with his just as richly dressed employees, Dean doubted that Sam would switch them to coach, even if it might save their lives. Settled into their seats with the rest of the plane filling up, Dean clicked on his seatbelt and absently noticed that it wasn’t lined with extra padding indicating an airbag model. Great just another sign that this would be his last day on earth.

 

Why didn’t he convince Sam to have one last roll in the hay with him before they left? They could have hooked up one more time before their doom. The flight attendants were busy helping passengers find their seats and store the belongings of those who couldn’t reach or who were unable to lift their bags. Each hand was grasping an armrest, his knuckles turning white as Dean blocked out everything but his breathing. In, out, in, out, in- “Dean? Do you need me to get you something? You don’t look all that good. If you’re sick, let me know, and I can have someone stock the hotel with whatever you need before we get there.”

 

It wasn’t right that someone so sweet was going to die in a horrible crash. It wasn’t Dean that answered but one of the flight attendants. Dean could hardly smell her through the mass of people and her blockers, not to mention how his head was focused on his impending doom, but if the way she smiled at him and placed her hand on his shoulder was any indication it was most likely an Omega. “Sir? Would you like a drink of something before we take off?” Dean knew he looked young, couldn’t even drink, but given who he was with and the state he was in Dean hoped that she wouldn’t ask for ID.

 

“Whiskey if you have it, or gin. You wouldn’t happen to have any Gravol would you?” The attendant smiled and nodded, squeezing his shoulder before moving down the line. A couple of the businessmen glared at Dean who was seemingly given special treatment, but if he didn’t get something to calm his nerves and soon he was going to puke all over the place or have a massive break down. The attendant returned with the needed drink as well as a package of pills which he swallowed dry before taking a sip. The whiskey burned down his throat, which helped Dean focus on something else besides the thoughts running around his head for a moment.

 

“I’ll come to take your glass before takeoff. If there is anything else I can do to help, please let me know.” Sam nearly growled at the attendant, but Dean was just grateful for the pills and the drink.

 

“Thank you; I should be a bit better once we’re in the air, although another drink after takeoff would be great. I’m sure I’ll need it then.” The attendant smiled before making sure that the other passengers were in place, leaving Dean to sip at his drink in hopes that he could get buzzed enough to take the edge off.

 

“Dean?” asked Sam, his voice lowered so the other people couldn’t hear. Turning to Sam, Dean wondered what was going through his head to make a face like that at him. It seemed to be worry, anger and jealousy all rolled into one. Not wanting to cause a scene, Dean rested his wet hand on Sam’s covered arm, rubbing his thumb to help reassure the Omega that everything was fine.

 

“I don’t like flying. I’m sorry I didn’t say anything but being in a metal deathtrap isn’t exactly my idea of a good time. I’m probably going to get worse once we start moving and don’t be surprised if I don’t respond to you until we’re at cruising altitude… even then I’m going to be testy.”

 

Sam paused, his hand coming to rest on top of Dean’s before thinking better of it and laying his large fingers on Dean’s thigh. “Is there anything I can do to help you relax?” There was a suggestive edge to Sam’s words, one that Dean thought could have been because of the attendant who was trying her best to make sure a passenger didn’t freak out. It was cute when Sam got jealous, how the Omega would try to keep Dean interested. Like he needed to try at all. Shaking his head, Dean downed the rest of the whiskey when the announcement came over that they would be taxied out shortly.

 

“Sorry Sammy, if you were looking to join the mile-high club it won't be with me. Last time I had to I nearly _couldn’t_.” Looking to his crotch so that Sam understood that he was physically incapable of pleasing him while in the air, Sam’s smirk turned from suggestive to comforting so quick it nearly gave Dean whiplash.

 

“How about this then, why don’t we wait until we’re in the air and then I’ll unbuckle so you can stay in your seat and wrap myself around you? Would that help?”

 

Dean was about to shake his head no when the plane jerked, and the lights came on for them to fasten their seatbelts. The taxi process gave the attendants enough time to collect any trash, including Dean’s empty glass and to provide the mandated spiel about how to survive in case of an emergency. Dean had it memorized since his first flight and after researching survivor stories online knew exactly how fucked he would be if the plane went down. Hands back to his armrest, Dean’s entire body tensed while the attendants buckled in and waited for the flight to climb into the air.

 

Soft humming from beside him made Dean open his previously scrunched up eyes to look at Sam. The Omega was leaning toward him, humming ‘ _Hey Jude’_ his eyes focused on Dean who slowly let go of the grip he had on the armrests. As the plane climbed into the air, Sam continued to hum, changing from one tune to the next, his hand on Dean’s thigh absently rubbing his thumb along Dean’s slack-covered skin. Shifting closer once the seatbelt light went out and they could move freely, Sam unbuckled and leaned over until he was practically draped over Dean.

 

Dean’s nose was nearly shoved into Sam’s neck, and the second he inhaled the sweet smell of his Omega, Dean could feel the tension leave his body. Grasping onto Sam’s form it took a bit of wiggling and one hard kick to the seat in front of them which was ignored by Sam’s staff before they were comfortably snuggled together. The attendant who had been helpful to Dean smiled at the image they made, passing him by without offering another drink. Dean was about to protest, wanting the whiskey she could offer when he inhaled another lungful of Sam’s scent and decided it wasn’t worth it.

 

The flight was one of the best Dean could remember; there had been a few times Sam had needed to stretch his longer than average legs and use the washroom; each time he left Dean could feel his panic return until his Omega was back. Curled around Sam who was resting his head on Dean’s chest, the plane was set into night mode, the attendants passing out pillows and blankets. The same one passed Dean the sheet considering Sam was snoring lightly on his chest.

 

“I got you a larger blanket so you can wrap it around the both of you. He really must be something else to calm you down so easily; how long have you two been mated?” It was a personal question, one that Dean would have brushed aside but with Sam sleeping on his chest, his hand tangled in Sam’s long hair, Dean helped the woman cover them with the blanket while he answered.

 

“We’re not mated, but if I had known he would be the cure to my aviophobia I would have taken him on trips earlier. Thank you for trying to help; it was very thoughtful of you.”

 

A slight blush tinted her cheeks, and Dean ran a hand down Sam’s covered back, his fingers rubbing the silk of Sam’s shirt since the Omega had removed his jacket early into the flight. “I’m glad I could help. I might have thought at first that I might have a chance of showing you around the plane, but I can't say I’m not surprised.” The attendant licked her lips, something Dean would have found attractive on Sam but was indifferent to her. “I hope you enjoy the rest of your flight.” Dean nodded as she left, possessively laying a hand on the Omega's covered hipbone.

 

While he knew it would be a bitch when they finally landed, Dean couldn’t fall asleep for the life of him. Nuzzling into Sam’s embrace, he let his mind drift until Sam stirred as the lights slowly became brighter in anticipation of their impending landing. The staff came and gathered their pillows and blankets, having just enough time for a small meal before they would begin their descent. Dean passed on his meal not wanting to eat anything before they would start the landing. Sam was going to pass on his meal until Dean put his foot down and told the Omega that he would pick something up once his feet were on the ground and it was no reason for Sam to go hungry.

 

The mild argument ended with Sam eating his meal, waving a piece of bacon in Dean’s face until the Alpha opened his mouth and accepted the offering, much to the amusement of those who were listening in on them. As the light once again came on to fasten their seatbelts, Sam paused for just a second before leaning back in his seat correctly and doing as requested. Dean could feel the plane begin to turn, circling the area. It wouldn’t be long before they would start lowering down and the wheels would be released.

 

That was the part he was always so afraid of. Touching down on three wheels that were supposed to support the weight of not only the plane itself but it’s cargo, both living and under their seats in the storage area. Letting go a whimper as there was a bump, Dean’s head was grabbed and his lips smashed by a pair that he knew intimately. Dean knew they were still landing, that he should be facing forward in case something happened, but the fingers were trailing through his hair, and the flavor of Sam was enough for him to forget for a moment where he was.

 

Licking at Sam’s bottom lip, Dean was instantly granted access to the other’s mouth. Leaning into Sam’s space, Dean placed his hand on Sam’s thigh, squeezing the muscle and earning a gasp from the Omega. They remained locked at the lips for the duration of the landing until the other passengers getting out of their seats jerked Sam away. “Better?”

 

Dean nodded, bringing Sam into another quick kiss before unfastening his seatbelt and tugging on Sam’s hand. “Much, remind me to thank you properly when we get to the hotel.”

 

Sam grinned, reaching up and grabbing their carry-ons before passing Dean his. “It would probably be best if I smelt like you going to the meeting tomorrow morning. You think you’re up to that?” Laughing, Dean ignored the few people in first class and placed his hand on Sam’s hip leaning to whisper in his ear from behind as they were in line waiting to disembark.

 

“Oh you can bet on it, and you better believe I packed a few things that will blow your mind.” Breathing in the spice of Sam’s arousal, Dean nipped Sam’s neck before backing away respectable distance. He couldn’t wait. Maybe if Sam was with him, he could even plan a few more trips in their future.

 

Next time he might even lead the taller man to the cramped bathroom to try and introduce Sam to the mile-high club.

 


	10. Chapter 10

 

**Chapter 10**

 

 

Board meetings, no matter where they took place were boring as hell. Sam had been to more than his fair share and would most likely be doing so even if he eventually retired. Nihon Tekku had sent members who thankfully spoke English so they didn’t need to waste time with a translator, but the sessions were still far too long for Sam’s liking. Especially when Dean was at the hotel, most likely getting back from his day at the spa, or perhaps he would be catching a nap, his hair messed up and that sleepy look in his eyes. Catching Crowley’s eye, Sam shook the image of a sleeping Dean out of his head.

 

Sam had met his board of directors right before the meeting with Nihon Tekku, and for the first time in what seemed like years, Crowley looked at Sam with a hint of a smile on his lips. The older man hadn't said anything but by the whiffs of Dean that Sam could smell on his skin and clothes, he knew what was causing the change in Crowley. For years Crowley had been trying to convince Sam to find an Alpha, even after Sam started bringing Nick. It was hard to gain Crowley’s approval; the man was notorious for only wanting things a certain way, and Heaven help whoever went against his authority. Seeing the look of support on his face now made Sam feel a sliver of pride.

 

“As you can see in section seventeen, we’ve already hashed out the numbers over the phone. This should be a simple matter of reading the proposal, and we can move on to more interesting changes.” Zachariah was never one for beating around the bush; if everything remained as planned, they should be able to get away with only a couple hours a day followed by some actual touring and vacation. Instead of looking at the papers in front of him, one of the older men, a Mr. Tanaka, glanced in Sam’s direction.

 

“I would like to express our gratitude, Mr. Campbell, that you came yourself to these negotiations. It is something unheard of for someone of your designation to be the head of such an influential company.”

 

Sam didn’t become offended, while it could have been taken as an insult, Sam never became offended over someone mentioning his secondary gender, not any longer. “Thank you, it took a lot of hard work to raise this company from the ground, and I’m thankful that now I’m in a position where I can come before you today and offer a joining with such an impressive company as Nihon Tekku.” Mr. Tanaka nodded, a small smile on his lips while looking at the board surrounding him.

 

“I am also glad that you have decided to take your Alpha with you for the trip. While we have no personal grudge against an Omega in a position such as yours there are other members of staff whose, how do you say ,feathers were ruffled? At having an Omega become the CEO of your company while unmated.”

 

Sweat started to break out on Sam’s palm, but he didn’t let on that there was an issue. He knew that he had needed an Alpha to come with him in the trip, but he had never imagined that they would expect him to be mated to said Alpha. Clearing his throat, Sam smiled at Mr. Tanaka who seemed to be the one everyone was taking their cues from. “I am unmated. My Alpha and I have only been seeing each other for a couple of months; we felt it would be better to wait until after my next cycle to mate, to do so traditionally.” The men weren’t offended, if anything Mr. Tanaka seemed pleased by his response.

 

“You hardly hear of anyone waiting these days. Everyone is always so eager to mate and claim that they forget how important it is for an Alpha to prove their worth, especially to someone in your standing, Mr. Campbell. Will your Alpha be joining us during our retreats during your stay?” Sam nodded, at least able to reassure the men that his Alpha would be there. The subject was dropped, Sam able to bring the conversation back to the contract and what changes needed to be implemented before they could break for the day. It was a grueling two hours which Sam spent arguing politely and giving Nihon Tekku a bit of leeway that wasn't in the original draft.

 

By the time they were done, Sam had a sense of how the company had operated and how they thought. There were some things they had been unwilling to budge on that Sam didn’t understand, however others which Sam had initially thought would be a fight, Nihon Tekku quickly gave up. The compromise worked both ways, and at the end of the two-hour mark, Sam felt they were starting to understand how they could work together even when so far apart. “I believe that will be all for today as we finished this section. I was informed that your plane only landed early this morning and you should all get some rest before we close section three tomorrow. I have a good feeling about this contract, Mr. Campbell. I look forward to working with you tomorrow.”

 

Sam shook hands with the Nihon Tekku employees, a smile on his face before he and the rest of his team were led out of the building. “Well,” began Crowley, his voice lowered so that they would only be heard by each other while waiting for their cars. “I’m glad that was sorted, better that they bring up your Alpha now than wait until a semi-public occasion to bring it up. That was a good line about waiting for your next cycle, Sam. They seem to love their traditions.” Smiling at the compliment, Sam couldn’t help but wish that he had been telling the truth. Dean was the Alpha for him if only he could convince the man that they should be mated.

 

_‘You’ve been all but monopolizing his time, if you want him at your place so often it would be cheaper, in the long run, to buy out his contract. Or have you not mentioned it to him yet?’_ Shaking Balthazar’s words from his head, Sam tried not to think about the option of buying Dean. It was certainly tempting. Climbing into his car, Sam waited for the driver to pull away when another body was beside him. “I don’t feel much like going about a city I know nothing about. I take it you’re going back to the hotel to see your Alpha?” Sam nodded and once given the clear the driver took off toward the five-star hotel where they were staying.

 

“I know we haven’t spoken much in recent years beyond me nagging you to find an Alpha to parade about on that moose-arm of yours, but I wanted you to think about what you said back there. It wouldn’t be the dumbest idea you ever had to take a mate. If anything it would calm down a lot of the international and even domestic traditionalists.” Sam opened his mouth to protest, but Crowley held up his hand to stop him. “You’ve changed, Sam. Normally I would take the fact that you have someone to pose as your Alpha to these things and be happy, but something’s changed about you. Don’t think I didn't know about your little walk of shame the other week, or that you’ve been spending more than usual these past few months. As your accountant, it’s my job to know what money is going where.”

 

Sam felt a bead of sweat form at the back of his neckline. He hadn't thought about people being able to access his finances. It wasn't something he had ever needed someone else to worry about, but Crowley was right. Sam had put him in a position where Crowley could and did access his finances. It was nothing more than checking up, to make sure that no one had hacked into his accounts, which Sam knew was an ongoing security risk considering his income. It would be nothing for someone to use his money without his knowledge; a couple of thousand missing wasn't something he would notice which is why he hired Crowley to look for him periodically.

 

“I…” Once again Sam was cut off by Crowley who leaned over just as they were approaching the hotel to whisper as for the driver not to hear.

 

“I don’t care where you found him, a happy you is a happy company. I’ve investigated it, and on average it would be better both financially and publicly for you to buy him out. I have the rough draft of a prenup made which allows for spending cash but doesn’t give permission for your Alpha to control your finances or your life. Think about it, or at least bring it up with your Alpha. Do you want someone connecting the one on your arm to someone else later?”

 

As the car stopped, Crowley got out and without so much as a look back and made his way into the building. Stunned for a moment, Sam couldn’t move out of the car until the driver cleared his throat. Taking out a few bills he hoped would be enough of a tip, Sam gave it to the driver before following Crowley into the building. By the time he made it inside Crowley was gone, leaving Sam with no chance to argue what the other had said. Was it something he even wanted to explain?

 

Hitting the button for his floor, Sam waited as the elevator climbed, ignoring the other people with him. He could do it, could buy Dean out of his contract and make a new one. It wouldn’t be hard to provide for the young man, even give him the chance to go back to school if he wanted something to do with his time. Dean was still young enough that going back wouldn’t put him at too far a disadvantage. What would Dean even like to take once he completed his high school education? Or would he want to take anything at all? Sam wouldn’t blame him if the Alpha wanted to remain as he was. He was making good money, and even if Sam were to buy him out, he would still have everything he needed without having to put himself through exams and classes.

 

Running a hand through his hair, Sam hoped that he didn’t look as stressed as he felt while stepping up to the door of his room. Sliding the key card in place, Sam opened the door and easily shut It behind him. There was something off about the room the second he stepped in; looking around Sam noticed that the living room area was just as spotless as when he left it, although there was another dirty mug in the sink from Dean. “Dean?” Sam called out, hopeful that the Alpha was back from however he spent his day. Sniffing, Sam found an unpleasant stench in the room, something that was mixed with Dean’s Alpha musk.

 

“In the bedroom, went to the spa and now I can hardly move a muscle. They know how to do their jobs here.” Sam loosened his tie and tugged off his jacket to rest it over the back of a chair. Opening the bedroom doors, Sam was surprised to see Dean lying there naked, his emerald eyes glittering in amusement as Sam walked in. A smile tugged on Sam’s lips, right up until he caught another whiff of the scent that had been bothering him. Toeing off his shoes, Sam followed his nose, a ball of uncertainty and anger forming in his stomach as he slowly realized what the smell was.

 

“The masseuse was an Omega?” Pulling off his socks, Sam unbuckled his belt and pulled it through the loops. “Seriously Dean? You had an Omega oil you up and rub herself all over your skin and didn’t think I would notice?” Dean must have realized that Sam wasn’t playing around as his eyes widened and his hands came up in pacifying gesture. Sam’s vision started to cloud as his inner Omega howled in rage at having his Alpha touched by another Omega. Sure, he had learned to deal with it when Dean was working, but Dean wasn’t working with anyone but Sam now.

 

“Baby, I’m sorry, I didn’t even think about it like that. I just wanted to relax for a bit, make my skin feel nice and smooth against yours. I promise I got the massage and then came right back here.” Dean reached toward him, but Sam batted his hands away, shoving his pants and boxers down and beginning to unbutton his shirt when he grew frustrated and decided to leave the fabric half-hanging on his chest.

 

“No more Omegas while you’re on my time Dean. I can’t stand the stench of them on your skin. Fuck was there anywhere they didn’t touch you?”

 

This time Sam allowed Dean to touch him, the Alpha taking Sam’s palm while Sam moved to straddle Dean’s hips. His hand which was grasped by Dean’s slowly moved to Dean’s cock, the shaft standing at attention and leaking from the tip. “Here, Baby, they didn’t touch me here. This is yours now, isn’t it? I couldn’t let them touch something that wasn't even mine anymore.” Sam growled, wrapping his long fingers around Dean’s cock and stroking the pulsing flesh in his hand. To be able to claim that Dean’s dick was his own, that the Alpha wouldn’t use it with anyone else, even if only when Sam was paying him, was a powerful feeling.

 

“Put your hands above your head and grab the headboard. If this is mine, then I wanna use it.” Dean quickly reached up and grasped the wooden slats of the headboard, a grin painting his face while he watched Sam.

 

“Use me however you want, Sammy, take what you need.” With one hand pumping Dean’s cock, the other trailed along the Alpha's chest, tweaking a nipple before gliding to Dean’s throat. There was no fear as Sam wrapped his long fingers around Dean’s throat, just acceptance as Sam squeezed for a moment before returning his touch to Dean’s chest.

 

Bringing his hand to his nose, Sam inhaled and snarled at the scent of the Omega on his skin. Not wanting the smell to transfer where he needed his fingers to be, Sam took a deep breath before rising his ass above Dean’s dick and sinking down. It burned, having not prepared himself. The stretch was more pain than pleasure, but he continued to take Dean’s cock inside him until he bottomed out. “Fuck, Sam, you alright, Baby? Can I touch you?” Dean’s knuckles were turning white from where he was gripping the headboard, but Sam shook his head; he needed this, to claim what he could.

 

“S’ok, just gonna take a minute.”

 

Testing the stretch, Sam inched Dean’s cock out of him before sinking back down, the burn this time a bit more pleasure while he worked. Placing both hands on Dean’s chest, Sam leaned forward until his mouth was just above Dean’s but not allowing the Alpha to kiss him. Rolling his hips, Sam started to take Dean inside him a bit faster, Dean’s cockhead brushing against his prostate at the new angle which helped soothe the ache until Sam was rocking back enthusiastically. Letting go little pants and gasps, Sam worked Dean’s cock, his mouth lowering to the Alpha's scent gland and sucking the soft skin into his mouth.

 

“So good, Sammy, fuck you feel so good. I’m not gonna last long like this; you’re fucking perfect.”

 

Humming, Sam nibbled along the sensitive skin of Dean’s neck, something that always drove the Alpha wild. This time was no different. While Dean had been allowing Sam to run the show once his neck was attacked with licks and bites the Alpha braced his feet on the mattress and started fucking up into Sam’s hole. Each thrust was met with the squelch of wet skin, the sound mixed in with their moans and panting breath while trying to reach their release. “Please, Baby, please let me touch you.” At first, Sam shook his head before a particularly hard thrust made him change his mind.

 

“Not my cock, and you can’t knot me… not yet.”

 

Dean groaned in frustration; his eyes scrunched up before he nodded and brought his hands to Sam’s ass, holding the globes in a firm grip and pistoning his cock into Sam’s slick entrance. Crying out, Sam nearly came from the touch, especially when Dean started to take his control back and slapped his ass with each upward thrust. Sam could feel his orgasm rushing toward him, his little gasps being replaced by drawn-out moans while he tried to center himself. “You gonna come for me, Baby? Gonna come on just my dick in your tight ass?”

 

Usually, that would be enough to do it; he had come more untouched with Dean than Sam remembered ever happening before in his life. Instead of letting Dean knot him so they could both come, the Omega pulled back and shoved at Dean’s hands. Worried that he had taken things too far, Dean let go, his body still as Sam rode his cock with his body once again upright instead of draped over him. “Sam?” Dean asked, his hands moving to Sam’s hips and helping the Omega steady himself while taking what he needed.

 

Sam didn’t answer, his hands moving to work his cock and balls while bouncing on Dean’s dick. It only took a matter of moments before Sam was coming, his eyes kept wide open while he released stripe after stripe of his seed over Dean’s chest and stomach. Dean watched while Sam rubbed the semen into his skin, surprised at the bold move but turned on at the thought of Sam wanting to claim him, needing Dean to carry his scent with him. “Fuck, Baby, I’m gonna come. Want me to fill that slick hole?” Sam shook his head and lifted off Dean completely, despite the sound of protest Dean made.

 

“I want you to knot me from behind, Dean.” As he was speaking Sam got into position on his hands and knees, his ass high in the air. “Breed me.” Even though it wasn't possible with the medication he was taking, Dean moaned wasting no time before sliding into position and sinking into Sam’s wet heat.

 

“So fucking good, Sammy, not gonna last long so hold on.” With no more warning Dean took back the control he had given that night and slammed his cock into Sam. Over and over again he fucked into his lover, Sam’s cheeks jiggling with each thrust as Dean pummelled inside him.

 

Dean was reduced to grunts and growls as Sam begged him to come, to knot him. Eyes rolling to the back of his head Dean pushed his knot past Sam’s rim and came. It took all of Dean’s strength to guide Sam onto his side while stuck together and to hold the Omega close once they were resting on the mattress. Kissing along the back of Sam’s neck, Dean ran his free hand along Sam’s side and chest while his other was trapped under the Omega. “Dean?” asked Sam, his voice softer than average. Hearing Dean’s hum of acknowledgment Sam continued his train of thought.

 

“That wasn't too much, was it? I know a lot of Alphas have issues with an Omega demanding as I did.” Dean let go a soft laugh against Sam’s skin.

 

“Some might, but I don’t. I get all tingly when you take control like that. I’m not saying I want you to tie me down and spank me, but riding me like that? Taking what you need? I’m one hundred percent okay with it, and I promise that I’ll try to limit my interactions with Omegas, They have an Alpha who works at the spa I’ll use instead if I go back, okay?”

 

Sam hated that Dean had to make amendments for him, but the fact that the Alpha didn’t seem to mind made him even more perfect in Sam’s eyes. They weren’t mated, they weren’t even dating, and Dean was willing to limit his interactions with Omegas merely to make Sam happy. “Thank you; I’m sorry I’m such a bitch about this.” Dean nuzzled behind Sam’s ear for a moment before speaking.

 

“If you want to make it up to me once my knot goes down we could try out the jacuzzi together. It’s big enough for five people so your long legs should be fine, and I bet the jets would feel so good while I’m buried inside you.”

 

Even though Dean’s knot had yet to release them Sam couldn’t wait until he could have Dean take him again. He never wanted the Alpha's touch to leave his skin. “Sounds good, we could order room service and spend tonight just like this. I won't mind leaving the sightseeing until tomorrow if that’s okay?” Dean nodded against Sam’s neck and placed soft kisses there.

 

“So long as I’m with you Sam, I’m perfectly happy.”

 


	11. Chapter 11

 

**Chapter 11**

 

 

Mingling with people he would otherwise never associate with was something Dean had down to an art form. It was natural, smile and pretend to be interested in whatever the other person was saying. It was essential to do your homework and know what they would most likely be discussing so that you could put in a few thoughts of your own. Even if what you said was contrary to what the others believed, it was better to show a genuine passion for their profession than to remain silent through the evening. The one rule Dean had learned without anyone teaching him was never to outdo your date. This time it would be next to impossible for Dean to outshine the Omega at his side. Sam, being the CEO of the company Nihon Tekku was trying to impress, made him the center of attention.

 

Dean still had to play his role and play it well. There was a delicate balancing act between being an attentive Alpha and being overbearing. Dean was sure that everyone there believed him to be a gold digger given his age and how high on the fortune five-hundred list Sam was. He didn’t blame them; they weren’t far from the truth. It would have been impossible for anyone to guess that he was being paid to spend time with Sam, not with the fond looks Sam was throwing him every few minutes. Once again Dean was reminded of how lucky he was to be the one Sam brought with him.

 

Placing his hand on the small of Sam’s back, Dean laughed at what the Nihon Tekku employee said, his other hand holding a flute of champagne. He would kill for a beer. “I’m sorry that they brought your designation up in your first meeting. I tried to tell them to hold back and to see who you brought with you to the parties.” Dean liked the one talking. He was young, most likely only a few years older than Dean but he had already climbed high in the ladder presented before him. He could never have made his way to head of any department, even if he had finished his education.

 

“It’s fine, Kevin; I would rather get everything out in the open than have them speaking behind my back or worse holding off on negotiations until they met Dean. It's better to rip off the bandage, right?” Sam smiled at Kevin, but Dean could see the edge of desire to drop the subject. Shifting closer to his Omega, Dean let his presence soothe Sam a bit, when Kevin spoke again.

 

“Is it true that you plan on being mated on your next cycle? I would have thought being as progressive as you are that you wouldn’t stand by tradition and wait until your cycle to seal the mating.”

 

That was news. Not wanting to cause any issues, Dean took a sip of his drink before answering as Sam was flushed to the tip of his ears. “That’s my fault. I always pictured my mating happening while proving myself worthy of being their Alpha. I’m grateful that Sam doesn’t mind waiting until then, especially given his modern views.” Dean slid his hand from the small of Sam’s back to his side to grab his attention when Sam looked down at him; Dean lifted his head in invitation which was soon accepted as Sam bent down the distance between them to kiss Dean for a moment.

 

“Some things are worth waiting for.”

 

They remained with Kevin talking for a while, though Dean kept his arm around Sam who leaned into the embrace. It was beautiful, having Sam with him in public. Usually, their time was limited to Sam’s apartment, and it was thrilling to be able to claim Sam in society, to wrap his arm around the Omega and know that his touch was welcome. Noticing that Sam’s glass was empty, Dean drained the last of his before pulling away and smiling at the newest board member Sam was charming. “Excuse me; I’m just going to refill our glasses if you don’t mind, Mr. Akihiko?”

 

The Japanese man waved Dean’s concern aside while still speaking to Sam who took a second to lean down and kiss Dean in thanks before passing the Alpha his empty glass. It was only a short walk to the bar which was being tended to by a young female Beta. Wanting a couple of seconds to himself without appearing to be avoiding Sam, Dean let the bartender take her time mixing someone else’s drink before taking the two flutes of champagne from her. He barely managed to turn around when he had to avoid spilling his glasses as another Beta was standing directly behind him.

 

She was pretty, her long black hair flowing down in waves behind her while her petite face was almost pixie-like. Like everyone else she was dressed to impress, her gown smooth against her skin and dipping low into her cleavage. Dean had remembered he saw her on the plane leaving in front of them when they arrived but hadn’t given her another thought. As she slid into his personal space, as much as she could without looking desperate, Dean wondered if maybe he should have been watching for someone on their side looking to cause trouble instead of Nihon Tekku.

 

“Can I help you?” Dean asked, his back pressing against the counter of the bar. The woman smiled in what would typically pass as seductive, but Dean could feel the hair at the back of his neck stand on end. This woman wanted something, and she was about to try everything she could to get it.

 

“Yes, you see I seem to have a problem I think you could help with.” The Beta tried to move forward only to be stopped by Dean who refused to move his hands which were still holding his and Sam’s glasses.

 

“I’ve seen you around before, You might not remember me but I was a plus one at a gala around eight months back, and I remember you specifically being on one of the arms of an Omega. Now I find you here, on the arm of another Omega who up until then didn’t have an Alpha. I asked around since I spotted you on the plane, and from what I can tell you make a living providing all kinds of services to people with enough cash.”

 

Gripping the flutes of champagne a bit tighter so they wouldn't slip through his sweaty hands, Dean hated where the conversation was going. There was always a risk of being recognized something that Dean had been prepared for in any other situation. It was nothing to drop a bribe or try to make a deal for them to keep their mouths shut. Once Dean had to cut a client solely because of the chance of someone going to press. Dean wasn’t willing to give Sam up, but he was even less willing to do what he believed the woman wanted in return for his silence.

 

“I’m sorry, but you must have me confused with someone else.” Dean did not like the way she was eyeing up his chest, nor the lick she gave to her bottom lip.

 

“No, I’d remember someone like you. No need to brush me off, I’m not asking for a payout. I’m interested in your services. Given my schedule I can hardly find an Alpha who can satisfy my urges. I’ll even throw in a nice bonus if you perform well. How about it? After this trip is over, I’ll book you in for a couple of days, and we can let loose.”

 

Shaking his head, Dean pushed past the woman who took the chance to slip something in his back pocket as he walked by. She was beautiful, someone he usually would have spent his free time taking apart, but his interest in anyone but his tall Omega had vanished. Returning to Sam with their drinks in hand, Dean slipped his arm back around Sam once the Omega took his glass. The party was precisely like ones he had been to a thousand times, but somehow what was normally a daunting task was refreshing with Sam at his side.

 

As the drinks came and went, Dean remained attentive to Sam’s needs. It was always a bit tricky once alcohol came into play; usually that was when his escort services were needed. Having a high profile Omega was fine until an Alpha had too much to drink and didn’t want to understand the word no. “I have to ask; perhaps it’s a bit improper… but what’s it like having an Omega with a higher standing than you?” Dean turned to the man who was standing beside him at the bar where Dean was tracking Sam with his eyes as the bartender gathered their drinks.

 

“It’s the same as it would be with any other Omega. His secondary gender doesn't define Sam.” Dean shrugged, a smile playing on his lips while he watched Sam’s face light up in a smile at whatever the other man was saying. “Sam’s something special, but what he does for work is hardly a factor.” Leaving the man to think, Dean found himself pulled into a conversation with the young Beta, Kevin, once again as he passed Sam his drink and held the Omega against his side. There were only a few Alphas Dean had to warn away from his Omega.

 

By the end of the night, Dean was ready to pass out. With his hand in Sam’s, Dean led the other man out of the car once they arrived at the hotel. The way back to their room was done in comfortable silence, both tired from the day’s activities. Once there was a door between them and the rest of the world, Dean sighed in relief before tugging at his clothes, uncaring where they ended up as he needed the suit off his skin. Sam was of similar mind, the Omega pulling off his jacket, tie and shirt off in rapid movements.

 

Standing behind Sam once their shirts, shoes, and socks were removed, Dean kissed the back of Sam’s neck before helping Sam unbuckle his belt from behind. Their movements slowed, Dean, sliding the leather out of its loops and dropping it to the floor before assisting Sam to wiggle out of his trousers. His energy zapped from the party; Dean wondered how he was to please his partner, though the idea of making slow lazy love to Sam was more appealing by the second. Sam stepped out of his pants, leaving them crumpled on the floor before turning and mimicking Dean’s actions and helping the Alpha out of his clothing.

 

Dean tugged Sam into a soft kiss, the Omega slipping his hands into Dean’s back pockets. Dean sighed into the kiss, pulling on Sam’s hair the way he liked. Expecting a moan or for Sam to finish his work and slide Dean’s trousers down his legs, Dean was unprepared for Sam to freeze and pull away completely. In his hand was a small slip of paper, a business card Dean had forgotten about. Licking his lips, Dean sighed, knowing the mood was about to be ruined by a Beta who wasn't even there.

 

“Dean?”

 

Leaning forward, Dean pecked Sam’s lips, shoving his pants down to the floor and leaving them in a heap much like Sam’s. “There was a Beta at the party who recognized me from a job. I don’t think she’s going to go to the press. She doesn’t have any evidence, but I’ll have to tell my boss once we’re in the US again.” When Sam didn’t say anything, Dean placed his hand on the other’s arm. “It’s not as bad as it could be, a few weeks and I’m sure she’ll let it go. She doesn’t seem the type to take rejection too well, but she’ll get over it.”

 

“Rejection?” asked Sam, his eyes focused on the small piece of paper he was holding. Dean hadn't even glanced at it to learn her name; all he knew was that she wanted what he couldn’t give her, not any longer.

 

“She wanted to hire me for her silence. I denied her, of course.” There was a flash of something behind Sam’s eyes, something had passed his mind, and before Dean could stop him, Sam was snapping his arms out of Dean’s hold. Before Sam could get too far, Dean stepped forward, placing both his hands on Sam’s hips to hold him in place.

 

“Sammy? We can work through this; it’s not the first time I’ve been caught out. All we have to do is deny her accusations; there’s no way that whoever she saw me with is going to say they hired me for the night.” Sam looked into Dean’s eyes, and all Dean could see was the wariness there. The last thing Dean wanted was for Sam to think that this wasn't worth it, that dropping Dean would be the best option. Rubbing small circles with his thumbs on Sam’s hips, Dean pressed his luck by leaning up and giving Sam a quick kiss.

 

“Let’s talk about this in the morning. Right now you’ve had an exhausting day and deserve a good sleep.” Sam nodded, his body tense as Dean slowly pulled away and walked to the bedroom. The bed had never seemed so significant before, but as Dean crawled into his side of the mattress, watching as Sam remained on the other side instead of shifting toward him, Dean couldn’t help but feel like there were miles between them. Sighing, Dean turned off the lamp on his nightstand before moving closer to Sam.

 

Sam didn’t move closer, his back toward Dean. He reached out and tugged the taller man closer. With an arm wrapped around Sam, Dean nuzzled the other’s neck, his hand resting on Sam’s stomach. “I’m sorry this happened, Sam, but it doesn’t change anything. I’ll deal with it if there is anything to deal with. She doesn’t have a leg to stand on; I promise.” Sam wiggled a bit in Dean’s hold until his back was flush with Dean’s chest.

 

“Ruby isn’t exactly known for accepting ‘no.’ She’s not going to stop until she gets what she wants, which is you.”

 

Dean shook his head, tightening his grip around Sam’s stomach. “She can’t have me, Sam. Even if she found my boss’ number he would deny her.” Sam slowly relaxed under Dean, though there was a tension in his jaw even in sleep Dean couldn’t seem to fix. For most of the night, Dean continued to watch over Sam, his hand rubbing Sam’s stomach and trying to reassure the Omega with his presence that everything was going to be alright.

 


	12. Chapter 12

 

**Chapter 12**

 

 

Sam hated the distance between him and Dean since the night before. He knew that it was mostly his fault; he had all but shut Dean out since the Alpha revealed that someone else was interested in him. It didn’t help that it was Ruby who was trying to get into Dean’s pants. He knew how hard it was to say no to the woman; she had a way that made it next to impossible. If it wasn't for Crowley doing extra surveillance on the woman, revealing that she planned to mate Sam for his money then he would have fallen into bed with her. Now it seemed she had moved on to trying to tempt Sam’s lover away from him.

 

Sure, she would pose it as a night, but once she had her claws into Dean, there was little chance of her letting go. Dean was perfect, anyone who gave him up was a fool, and Sam was starting to feel like maybe he was being played by the Alpha. Had he not taken the business card out of Dean’s pocket was the Alpha planning on taking Ruby up on her offer? It would have been a lot easier than always keeping his eye on the woman, wondering when she was going to strike. If he didn’t know what kind of woman Ruby was, perhaps Dean thought it would be easy, a couple of hours in her bed and everything would be beautiful.

 

Leaning into the man beside him as they looked out from their spots at the bow of the boat that was taking them to their next attraction, Sam sighed. Their hosts had planned several things to keep them entertained including a Geibikei Gorge tour. Sam had been worried about Dean at first; the man had an aversion to flying which made Sam worry that perhaps Dean wouldn’t appreciate the tour. When he mentioned it to the Alpha, Dean had rolled his eyes, explaining that he could swim in the boat sunk, but he couldn’t very well fly if a plane decided to crash.

 

Even when Sam was all but ignoring him, Dean was still as attentive as he had been during the party. No one seemed to suspect that anything was wrong. Everyone had smiles plastered on their faces while their guide explained some of the beauty surrounding them, his long pole the only thing keeping them on the right track. His English was thankfully, very good or else Sam would have been lost as the man pointed out another exotic plant nearly in full bloom. The others were gaping at their surroundings, as they did on the trip up the river. All the while Dean kept his touch light, always with an arm around Sam’s waist or shoulders, sometimes a hand on his thigh.

 

Sam all but remained impassive at Dean’s attempt at keeping their connection open. Sam had tried, oh how he tried, to forget what Dean had said about Ruby, but with her being on the trip with them and continuously eying up his lover, Sam couldn’t let it go. At first, he had thought of leaning into Dean’s touches, of returning the affectionate gestures to make her jealous, but he didn’t want to play into her trap. There was no doubt that this was a trap of some kind. Until he figured out what her endgame was there was little he could do but try to protect his heart from Dean’s potential betrayal.

 

Not that Dean was making it easy. He was perfect; everything he said or did caused Sam to fall a bit farther in love with the Alpha he never knew he wanted. “This is so much better than the pictures I’ve seen, don’t you think, Sam?” Jerking out of his thoughts at the sound of his name, Sam tried to focus on the man speaking to him. It was one of the men who had been welcoming even before Sam admitted to having an Alpha with him. Not knowing what to say, Sam opened his mouth only for the hand which had been resting on his thigh to squeeze for a second.

 

“Sam has been doing nothing but rave about the beauty of your country, Mr. Tanaka. I fear he might even make me brave one of my greatest fears again to come with him when he visits.” That piqued the interest of the crew. It wasn't often that an Alpha was willing to admit when they feared something, and Sam’s chest tightened at the fact that Dean did so to save his face from having to answer a question.

 

“Your greatest fear?” asked Ruby, her eyes challenging Dean who didn’t back down, a soft smile on his lips.

 

“One of them, yes, I have this horrible fear of flying. Though Sam was able to calm me easily enough for the trip here, any other time I’ve had to travel, I’ve been near petrified.” Leaning forward, Dean placed a soft kiss to Sam’s cheek which was heating up at the eyes staring at him. “Though one of my fears, by far my greatest would be losing my Omega.” Dean wrapped his arm around Sam who leaned into the embrace. “I’d be nothing without him.” Watching as Ruby frowned at the statement, Sam smirked at the woman, nuzzling against Dean in a way he hadn't indulged in all day.

 

Keeping up with the conversations surrounding him was more comfortable with Dean holding him, allowing himself to enjoy the Alpha scent that clung to Dean’s skin. It was thrilling to know that Dean’s scent also clung to him. Though they didn’t have sex the night before, Sam’s things were all but smothered in Dean’s scent with how often the Alpha was around. By the end of the tour, Sam was ready to head back to the hotel, his thoughts swirling around Dean and what the Alpha had said in front of a potential client. The trip back to the hotel was made in silence, Sam having hired a car to pick them up from the train station.

 

Entering their room, Sam loosened his tie out of habit, waiting for the door to shut and the lock to click into place before turning to Dean. The Alpha was watching Sam, his jacket sliding down his arms to rest on the back of a chair while Dean undid the collar of his shirt and took off the tie Sam knew he hated wearing. If Dean could get away with it, he would only wear a pair of comfortable jeans and a shirt when in public. “Are we going to talk about it?” asked Dean, his eyes looking to the floor where he was taking off his shoes and socks, his habit from when he arrived home from work.

 

“Are you going to take Ruby up on her offer?”

 

Dean sighed, his fingers making quick work of the rest of the buttons on his shirt until it hung loose on his broad shoulders. Shoulders that would widen with age, most likely matching Sam’s own when he was done growing. “No, Sam, I’m not going to take her up on her offer. If you weren’t paying attention, I told her such in not so many words in front of everyone. I’m not going to sleep with her; you can stop worrying about it.” Sam nodded, having also gotten the slight at Ruby earlier in the day, but the easy dismissal of work brought a cautious hope to Sam’s mind.

 

“Why not? She’s beautiful, and I can assure you, as the man who signs her paycheck that she can afford you.” Dean glared, jerking his belt undone and yanking the leather through its loops before tossing it to the couch.

 

“Seriously? Do you think I would sleep with your employee? Wow, Sam, tell me how you really feel why don’t you?” If they had a healthy relationship, Sam could have understood the hostility directed at him, but Sam knew for a fact that Dean slept with people for a living… didn’t he? Shaking urge to lash back at Dean, Sam took a breath as the Alpha shoved his pants down to the floor and stepped out of them, leaving Dean in his boxers.

 

“I… Dean, isn’t that what you do? I’m honestly not trying to argue here; I’m curious why you’re so offended by me asking if you’re going to well... if you’re going to do your job.” Once he lowered his tone, Sam saw Dean relax, moving around the room to pick up the clothing he had tossed aside while angrily getting undressed.

 

“I haven’t, Sam, there’s a reason why I’ve been going straight to your place even after meeting clients. I don’t sleep with them anymore, haven’t in a few months now. I mean yeah, I used to, but I stopped shortly after your heat. I’m now an escort only, even stopped giving massages as they always wanted a happy ending they weren’t going to get from me.”

 

That was monumental. Dean refusing to sleep with his clients would have cut back on his work, would have made more than just a dent in his account balance. Sure, Sam was still paying him, but it was hard to downgrade your life if you’re accustomed to living a certain way. Everyone lived paycheck to paycheck, how lavishly you lived just depended on your paycheck. And Dean still came whenever he called, still pinned Sam to the bed and made him fall apart repeatedly whenever Sam asked and even when he didn’t. Dean wasn’t looking at him, but Sam couldn’t let the Alpha think his sacrifice was going to continue to be unnoticed, that he wasn’t going to acknowledge what it meant.

 

Without thinking Sam lunged forward, crashing against Dean who fell to the couch where he had been picking up his belt. Mouth hitting against Dean’s neck, Sam didn’t let it bother him, and he started sucking on Dean’s skin. The Alpha dropped what clothes he had gathered, a hand tangling in Sam’s hair and tugging just the way Sam liked. “Dean, you didn’t have to do that… Dean.” Uncertain what else to say, Sam let his actions speak for him, shoving and pushing until the Alpha was sitting properly on the couch with his legs spread and Sam nibbling a trail down his toned stomach. Another hand came to Sam’s neck, pressing lightly against it to guide Sam down to where Dean wanted him most.

 

“God, Dean, did you really stop sleeping with your clients?” Dean breathed out a yes just as Sam grasped Dean’s cock and rubbed him through the material of Dean’s boxers. Swirling his tongue around Dean’s belly button, Sam nipped at the skin before tugging the elastic of Dean’s boxers down helping the Alpha remove the fabric entirely. Dean’s cock was thick and hard, pointing upwards with a slight curve that Sam knew could bring him such pleasure if impaled at the right angle. “I think I should thank you for that, don’t you? If I’m the only one spreading my legs for you then we should make up for lost chances, shouldn’t we?”

 

Without waiting for a response, Sam swooped down and swallowed the head of Dean’s dick into his mouth. He could never get the full length inside his mouth at once, it was long and thick enough that he needed to work up to the feat, but Dean’s fingers in his hair tightened, and Sam hummed in pleasure. Swirling his tongue along the slit, Sam wrapped a hand around the base and started to work. There was no teasing, no dragging it out as he loved to do. Instead, Sam sucked and licked. Each swipe of his tongue earned a sigh from Dean, the Alpha letting loose soft moans as Sam took him deeper and deeper into his throat.

 

“So fucking good, baby, just like that… you’re gonna make me come if you keep this up.” Sam went faster at the admission, twisting his hand for a moment before sinking on Dean’s cock until he had to fight back his gag reflex as it hit the back of his throat. Placing his hands on Dean’s bare thighs, Sam let Dean’s hand in his hair guide him on the pace to take though they never made Sam take more than he was willing. Closing his eyes, Sam focused on hollowing his cheeks and creating the tight suction around Dean’s dick which was spreading his lips wide.

 

Dean’s knot started to form, and while he couldn’t take it into his mouth if he wanted to keep breathing, Sam moved his right hand to wrap his fingers around the knot. Dean groaned, his hips starting to work his cock in and out of Sam’s throat. Sam could feel the knot pulse and only hand a second to move before Dean would be shooting his load into Sam’s mouth. “Sam, Sammy I’m gonna-Oh fuck!” Sam took Dean as far as he dared and swallowed around the length until Dean was releasing his seed. Sam tried to get every drop, licking along with Dean’s cock which was pulsing as he came down from his orgasm.

 

Without something around it, once Sam removed his fingers, Dean’s knot started to deflate, pushing the last dribble of semen out of Dean’s cock which Sam was quick to lick away. Looking up from below his lashes, Sam was struck by the image Dean presented. The Alpha was watching him, his eyes all but black in pleasure, his chest heaving while he tried to catch his breath, sweat trailing down his chest and forehead. Sam had done that, had made a man who had used sex as a means of income look so undone. He was the only one to see Dean like this now.

 

“Dean,” began Sam his voice cracked and raw. “Dean I need you inside me tonight; please, I need to fall asleep with your knot tying us together.” Though he had just come, Dean was still young and an Alpha, and Sam had learned months ago that stamina was something Dean had in spades. A hand came to Sam’s cheek and softly stroked the skin before swiping a thumb along Sam’s lip and nodding. “I can do that, but I want to do it my way tonight, Sammy. Are you okay with that?”

 

Sam would have agreed to almost anything to have Dean inside him. “Let’s move to the bedroom; maybe you could lose your clothes on the way?” Still, in most of his clothing, Sam nodded. Standing, Sam dropped his clothing as he stripped on his way to the bedroom. He usually would fold the clothes or hang them up, but he could always use the hotel’s laundry service later. Right then he needed Dean to take him; he wanted to have the Alpha inside him. Once naked, Sam looked at Dean who was leaning against the doorway watching him, waiting for Sam to make the next move.

 

“How do you want me then, Dean, if this is your show tonight?” It was meant to be in a challenge, to bring a smile to Dean’s lips but instead Dean looked thoughtful for a moment.

 

“I think it would be best to have you on your knees, for now. Present for me, Omega.” Sam used to hate how the word Omega made him feel when Dean used it, how thrilled he got, how slick his hole became at the word. He had spent his entire life denying his designation and rising above it, but the second Dean called him Omega he felt like one. Crawling up the bed, Sam wiggled his ass which he knew would be ready for Dean in seconds if the Alpha was going to mount him.

 

A hand rubbed one of his cheeks, warming the flesh and though Sam expected a harsh slap, something they had enjoyed often, it never came. “You know, Baby, there’s something I keep meaning to do, but you always seem to distract me.” Sam didn’t get to ask what Dean was talking about as he nearly screamed when a tongue began lapping at his hole. Clutching the sheets below him, Sam rested his head on the pillow, his thighs trembling as Dean pulled his cheeks apart to get easier access to his entrance. They didn’t do this often, Sam had always thought it wasn't something Dean enjoyed overly much, and while it made his body sing, he wasn’t going to make the Alpha do something he didn’t want to.

 

“Ah, Dean! So good, feels so good, Alpha.” Sam’s words were muffled by the pillow he was biting, but Dean never stopped. Letting out a high-pitched mewl as Dean started to thrust his tongue inside, his teeth scratching at the sensitive rim, Sam tried to keep his hips still only to fail and begin to move with each swipe of Dean’s tongue, urging the man to eat him out. Each swipe of Dean’s tongue drove Sam closer to his release, his untouched cock throbbing in need as slowly Dean started to work him open with his tongue and a finger.

 

“Please, Dean,” whimpered Sam as another finger was added into the play, Dean using them to spread his hole so he could dive his tongue in deeper. Each touch created a new wave of slick which Dean eagerly lapped up. After what felt like hours of torture, Dean pulled back, now easily sliding three fingers inside of Sam’s cavern while teasing his rim. Whimpering at the loss, Sam arched his back hopeful that Dean’s tongue would be replaced with his cock, needing to feel Dean’s knot inside him. Warm hands ran up Sam’s back, caressing him tenderly in contrast to the way Dean had been fucking him with his tongue only moments before.

 

“I need you to turn around, Sammy. I want to see you when I take you tonight.” Wanting nothing more than to watch Dean’s face as he came, Sam with a bit of help from Dean, moved onto his back. Dean’s face was a mess, Sam’s slick still on his chin and on his cheeks from where he had been buried between the globes of his ass. “That’s it, Baby; now you said I could have you any way I want you tonight, right?” Nodding, Sam lifted his hips without asking as Dean pulled a pillow down from the head of the bed to help raise his hips. “I need you to let me take this at my own pace tonight; there’s something I want to try.”

 

Sam would have agreed to anything to get Dean inside him, his legs spread and welcoming to the heat of Dean’s body. Sam expected the blunt head of Dean’s cock to spear him open, an overwhelming sensation he all but begged for. Dean didn’t take him instantly, the Alpha leaning down and pressing them together from lips to groin, his hands on Sam’s thighs to guide them around Dean’s waist. Wrapping his arms around Dean’s neck, Sam was pleasantly surprised when the Alpha slotted their mouths together, kissing Sam for all he was worth. Kissing Dean while coupling wasn’t something they often indulged it. Though they didn’t shy away from kissing it was always during the foreplay, never for the main event.

 

Dean had to let go of Sam’s thigh to brace himself and line his cock up to Sam’s entrance as they slowly came together. Each let go a moan of pleasure and relief at their joining, Dean’s mouth never leaving Sam’s while they rocked together. There was no harsh thrusting, no slap of skin against skin; instead, Dean kept the pace steady and deep, his panting breath mingling with Sam’s. Each push into Sam’s body was done with precision and care, each stroke of Dean’s hand along Sam’s thigh a gentle caress. Sam’s head began to spin, their movements remaining tender causing his heart to race and his arousal to heighten. They weren’t fucking. For the first Sam felt that they were finally making love.

 

Dean could no longer hold their kiss; both forearms braced beside Sam while his mouth sucked and nibbled Sam’s ear. “You’re so perfect, so damn amazing.” A sharp bite to Sam’s neck, right where a mating mark would go made the Omega whine in the back of his throat. He wanted it, wanted Dean to mark him and claim him while their bodies moved together. With each slow push, Sam came closer to the edge, his balls drawing up and his muscles tightening. Trying to give Dean some warning, Sam could do nothing more than moan as he grasped onto Dean’s shoulder, the Alpha pushing his swollen knot past his rim.

 

“Dean!”

 

Crying his release, Sam’s body jerked in Dean’s hold, white spots dancing before his eyes while Dean continued their lovemaking. “Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam!” Each call of his name rising in pitch until Dean was too calling out in pleasure, his knot locking them together while Dean came. Sam hardly noticed the pain until several minutes after while they were catching their breath, a twist of Sam’s neck to try and bring Dean’s mouth to his own, and Sam hissed at the spike from his shoulder. Dean didn’t seem to notice at first, his tongue licking plump lips and kissing all the skin he could reach while his knot released inside Sam.

 

“Dean?” asked Sam, a hand coming to the back of Dean’s head to tug on the Alpha's hair and bring his head up. Dean hummed, giving Sam the kiss he originally wanted. Once they pulled back, Sam wiggled a bit, helping Dean shift them onto their sides, Sam’s leg hoisted around Dean to keep them tied together. “Dean, could you check my neck for me?”

 

Jerking slightly at the request, Dean looked at Sam’s skin, his body tensing before releasing a large sigh. “You’re going to bruise pretty badly; I’m sorry, Baby. I should have been more careful.”

 

Humming, Sam snuggled into Dean’s embrace, uncaring that their bodies were above the blankets as neither could move for the time being. “S’ok, I liked it. I like having your marks all over me, though it makes me wish I could mark you up as well. Can I?”

 

Laughing, Dean ran a hand down Sam’s back, cupping his arse and squeezing the flesh for a moment. “You can mark me, Baby, but it needs to be covered when I go to work so nothing above the collar, and we’ll be fine.” Barely able to keep himself from falling asleep, Sam smiled at the image of Dean being all but covered in teeth marks and large hickeys, all from Sam.

 

“Later, we earned some sleep.”

 

Fingers ran through Sam’s hair, a soft kiss placed on his temple before Dean settled down. “Yeah, Baby, you earned it. Go to sleep, and I’ll wrestle the blankets up once my knot goes down.” Sighing Sam drifted to sleep safe in his Alpha's arms, secure in the knowledge that he was the only one able to claim this part of Dean. Maybe when he got back home he would call Dean’s boss and ask about his contract. It would be nice to have Dean with him every night.

 


	13. Chapter 13

 

**Chapter 13**

 

 

 

Dean had never been so happy to be boarding a plane in his life. His palms were still sweaty, his breath coming in short bursts but he was finally on his way home with Sam. Dean had enjoyed his time away, taking in the sights and spending his days being the average tourist, but it didn’t take long before he wanted to return home. Sam seemed to be of a similar mind, the Omega all but throwing their things in the back of the car that came to get them a few hours earlier to take them to the airport. It would be good to be on home soil again.

 

A hand grasping his own which was tapping on his thigh broke Dean out of his thoughts. Turning his head to look at Sam who was seated next to him, he couldn’t help but smile at the look of concern on Sam’s face. “Hey you,” spoke Dean, leaning toward the Omega who happily bent his neck down for a soft kiss. Ignoring the other passengers, including Ruby who was glaring at them from her seat, Dean threaded his fingers in Sam’s hair holding him in place for a moment before breaking away.

 

“Are you alright?” Sam questioned, his hand remaining on Dean’s while the other passengers boarded the plane. Nodding, Dean squeezed Sam’s hand for a moment, leaning back on his seat to find a comfortable position.

 

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. I’m still scared shitless, but your scent helps calm me down. Can’t promise I won’t freak out when we take off, but it helps to have you here.” Sam positively beamed at the Alpha, his body swaying closer, so their sides were pressed together.

 

“I’m glad I can help. Did you want me to flag down someone to get you a drink?”

 

The offer was tempting. Though he had been just underage while in Japan, like in the US, nobody seemed to card him when with Sam. Shaking his head, Dean wrapped his arm around his Omega and pulled Sam to his chest. It would become uncomfortable for their long flight, but he wanted to keep Sam against him until they were off the ground. “I’m fine without it; just stay close until we’re at cruising altitude at least?” Sam nodded, shifting down his seat a bit so he could rest his head on Dean’s shoulder.

 

“How does it feel to close the deal? I wasn’t expecting so many meetings; I would think that anyone would be thrilled that SimplyTech was interested in them.” Sam sighed, his hand resting on Dean’s thigh, both ignoring the looks the other passengers and staff were giving them.

 

“I would hope eventually we will not need to spend so much time on merging another company, but right now while we could pretty much walk up to any business in America and have them want to sign whatever we offer, that’s not the case internationally. Nihon Tekku has been in business longer than I’ve been alive and our clash in culture meant a lot of things were overlooked on both ends that needed to be straightened out.”

 

Dean slid his fingers up the back of Sam’s shirt, his hand wrapping around Sam’s hip to rest against his warm skin. “But you got what you wanted. You seemed to want to celebrate last night.” Unable to resist the grin at the thought of the previous night, Dean’s fingers rubbed along Sam’s skin. Last night had been far more passionate than Dean had been expecting. He had been kidding when mentioning that he had brought toys with them to play with. While he always carried lube and condoms wherever he went, a habit he was slowly breaking, Dean had only brought a cockring with him for the trip which was left over from his last overnight trip.

 

Sam had looked so good spread out on the bed, his cock an angry red with the small band causing him to be unable to come. Dean had worked the man over for two hours before allowing Sam to come once he was mounted. The force of Sam’s orgasm had the Omega passing out, leaving Dean to clean them up with the wipes they kept on the nightstand. Having his lover pass out from their joining sent a rush of pleasure to Dean’s inner Alpha. He could spend the rest of his life making Sam insane with desire.

 

“Since we wrapped this up a couple of days early, I don’t have anything else planned if you wanted to take me home. I don’t have to work for another four days if you’re interested.” Sam’s smile could light up a room, his hazel eyes bright in delight as he leaned up for a kiss. Dean hardly noticed the glare Ruby was giving them; instead, he curled around his lover. The jerk of the plane starting to taxi out made Dean clutch Sam a bit closer, burying his nose in Sam’s neck to inhale his scent while the attendant began the safety speech.

 

“You know chances are slim of anything bad happening right? I mean this is one of the more expensive airlines. Their passengers pay top dollar for safety and comfort.” Dean hummed his agreement though he couldn’t stop his fists from clenching handfuls of Sam’s suit. Sam didn’t seem to mind, his head resting on Dean’s chest and hand lightly running along Dean’s arm. Take off was smooth, though Dean didn’t let go of his grip on Sam until they were at cruising altitude.

 

His seatbelt remained on well after the light went off, Dean only removing the device when he couldn’t hold back his need for the washroom any longer. Sam was a trooper, not so much as hinting at leaving his position of being pressed against Dean until the Alpha had calmed down. Now that Sam understood how the flight affected his Alpha, he was careful to remain within scenting range when not in the washroom. The flight attendant gave them a soft smile after distributing their meal, going so far as to offer Dean a drink to help calm his nerves which Dean declined.

 

“Did you want to go right to my place when we get back or do you need to stop at your apartment?” asked Sam, his hand resting on Dean’s thigh while the Alpha leaned back in his seat, trying to relax enough to pretend at least to sleep. Their voices were kept low as not to keep the other passengers awake and the lights were dimmed. They were once again sharing an oversized blanket between them, Sam happily using Dean’s chest as a pillow. Dean had thought to ask Sam if he wanted to fool around, either in their seats or in the bathrooms which weren’t as heavily monitored in first class as they were in coach.

 

“We can go straight to your place unless you wanted me to pick something up from my collection?” Sam shook his head at the offer, and while he didn’t want to be, Dean was relieved. After the long flight and time change, he was going to be exhausted. The rest of the flight was comfortable in a way Dean had never expected while thousands of feet in the air. He only managed to sleep for an hour before a slight bump caused his fear to skyrocket, only Sam’s soothing scent able to calm him down. Holding his Omega against him, Dean wondered if Sam would be interested in buying out his contract.

 

He had thought about mentioning it before, but to ask was embarrassing. He didn’t want Sam to own him, no more than any other couple. He had saved enough money to buy out his contract, but it would take most of his savings and without another carrier to rely on he would be once again on the streets, most likely turning tricks instead of the comfort of a high-priced clientele. Or dependent on Sam and his generosity, which brought him back to being under someone’s control. Sighing, Dean ran his fingers through Sam’s hair, gently waking the Omega when they were approaching their destination.

 

The landing was just as effortless of take-off, not that Dean noticed. Sam had pressed their lips together to distract Dean from his fear. If they were going to crash and burn, Dean had to admit that kissing Sam was how he wanted to go out. The desire for the one who tried to keep him calm, who eased the tightness in his chest and seemed to know exactly what he needed rose in Dean’s stomach. “When we get home,” whispered Dean. “I’m going to show you exactly how much I appreciate you getting me through not one but two flights relatively sane.”

 

Sam blushed, a slight rise of color on his cheeks. Kissing Sam again, Dean grabbed their carry-ons and followed Sam off the plane. The following process was the same as Dean had experienced before. He grabbed their luggage, paid for their parking, loaded the car and finally breathed in the fresh air from the ground. Once inside the safety of Sam’s car, Dean was pulled into a heated kiss. Their upper bodies fused together, Dean reaching across the space between them to pull Sam against him.

 

“Dean,” whimpered Sam, his eyes darkened in lust. “I think I need to buy my own jet. It was horrible, sitting so close to you, knowing that my touch could calm you down and not being able to help like I knew I could.” Fingers tugged on Dean’s short hair, lips kissing down his throat. “Next time I’m taking a private jet, one with a bed. Couldn’t help but think that you might not be so worried if you were knotted to me.”

 

Dean moaned, running his hand along the front of Sam’s tented slacks and pressing against the bulge there. “What brought this on? You’ve been twitchy ever since you woke up.” Sam huffed a laugh, pulling back and capturing Dean’s lips again. It wasn’t often enough that Sam initiated their contact, and while he wanted to take control Dean wanted to see what Sam would do in a parking lot. “Had a dream of you taking me in that cramped bathroom, we woke up the whole plane when you made me scream. I thought for sure that I screamed myself awake until you started playing with my hair.”

 

“As much as I would love to introduce you to the mile-high club, I would much rather we got home so I could lay you down on a bed properly. Think you can drive us home, Sammy?” Sam nodded, giving Dean one last kiss before buckling and starting the ignition. The drive home was spent in mostly silence; Sam turned on the radio to listen to an old classic rock station Dean preferred. It wasn't the people that clued him into something being wrong as they came up to Sam’s apartment. In the city, there was always someone protesting something.

 

It was the cameras.

 

Dean had spent most of his adult life avoiding cameras as much as possible. He never agreed to send or have pictures taken, even from lovers who offered him more than just a paycheck. He shied away from security footage, doing his best to remain unassuming as not to bring attention to himself. Now as they pulled up to the apartment building which had become like a second home to him in the past few months, he could see those lenses pointed at the car and people with microphones all but shouting at him.

 

Sam was just as surprised; Dean could see the way his jaw was clenched and the tightening of his hand around the wheel. For a moment, Dean wanted to tell him to keep driving, that they could lay low at his place until the reporters left. Given who Sam was, it was likely they wouldn’t leave until after they got the story they came for. Dean could feel his stomach drop. It had only been a matter of time. Still, he had thought he would be able to remain in Balthazar’s employ a bit longer until he could figure out what his next step was.

 

Once Sam parked the car, Dean reached over and grasped his hand. “Smile, they probably caught wind of your new deal with Nihon Tekku. I can bet I know who tipped them off.” Sam sighed and nodded, plastering a smile on his face before opening his door. He would have to have someone come and gather their things from the trunk, the sooner they made their way into the building the better. While anyone could be in front of the building, inside was another matter entirely.

 

The reporters had enough sense to allow them to exit the car, Sam carefully locking it before Dean walked over to him and wrapped an arm around his waist. If he was about to have his face plastered on television, it was at least going to be showing precisely who Sam belonged to. Smiling for the cameras, Dean held Sam close against him knowing the picture they would make. It wasn't uncommon for someone of Sam’s payroll to have someone young on his arm, so Dean wasn’t afraid of the age-gap backlash. He was worried about how his other clients, both former and present, would react to seeing him with Sam.

 

“Mr. Campbell! Mr. Campbell! Is it true that you closed the deal with Nihon Tekku?”

 

“Mr. Campbell! Is that your Alpha?”

 

“Mr. Campbell!”

 

“Mr. Campbell!”

 

“Mr. Campbell, I heard that you announced your intent to mate to Mr. Winchester! Tell us as an idol for Omega's everywhere are you worried about how your mating will look?”

 

“Mr. Campbell!”

 

Sam was ever the professional, holding his smile and not seeming phased in the least while he slowly made his way to the entrance of the apartment building. Waving his hand to silence the calls of his name, Sam waited until everyone had stopped shouting before speaking, his voice calm. “Yes, I’m proud to say that SimplyTech and Nihon Tekku have decided that we would best move forward together. There will be a press release at a later date for you to have your chance to ask your questions.”

 

Sam turned with Dean to close the distance when another voice broke through the clatter. “Mr. Campbell! You are aware that your Alpha is a whore?” Dean felt his body stiffen, though he had trained for this kind of scenario he didn’t think it would come so soon. He didn’t need to worry about what to say as Sam turned around to face the man who held out his microphone waiting for Sam’s response.

 

“I don’t know what you hope to gain from accusing such a thing of my future mate, but I can promise you slandering his name isn’t something I’ll overlook.  Dean Winchester may be a lot of things, but a whore isn’t one of them.”

 

Dean didn’t say anything, content to watch the way Sam’s eyes nearly ripped into the man. Sadly, the reporter, one Dean could vaguely remember from a local news program, didn’t back down this time turning his attention to Dean. “And are you not going to defend yourself?”

 

Dean smirked, sliding behind Sam who welcomed his touch. “Honestly? Having my strong-willed Omega defending me? I think it’s hot as hell. Now if you all don’t mind it been a long flight and I for one am running on plane food and coffee.”

 

Ignoring the calls behind him, Dean guided Sam through the doorways which opened for them only to swiftly close as soon as they entered the threshold. With his arm still around Sam, Dean didn’t pause to thank the men closing the vultures out the place, instead, he made his way quickly to the elevator. Sam didn’t say anything until they were in the apartment, his shoulders slumping when there were no more eyes on them, his large puppy-dog eyes looking at Dean.

 

“I’m so sorry. Dean. Fuck, I don’t know what we do now.”

 

Dean tried to smile, to reassure the older man that everything would be fine. He no sooner opened his mouth to speak than his cell phone began to ring. Knowing who would be on the other line, Dean pulled out his phone and answered all while watching Sam’s expression. “I’m sorry, Dean,” Balthazar said on the other line, his tone softer than Dean was accustomed to. “I’ll have the paperwork and your last check ready for next week. If you could keep a low profile until then, I would appreciate it.”

 

Dean swallowed, closing his eyes and nodding though Balthazar wouldn’t be able to see it. “I understand and thank you.” Dean hung up the phone and looked to his lover who, while curious, was giving him time to compose himself. “That was my boss.” Dean wanted to say more, to explain that he no longer had a job, but Sam must have read what he was going to say from his expression as Sam’s face fell.

 

“I’m so sorry, Dean; I never meant to have you leave your job like this.”

 

With a shrug Dean’s eyes wandered the apartment, wondering if the reporters were still outside if he wanted to return home. He could use a couple of minutes to himself after losing his job, the one thing he was good at. “It happens, I mean our business prides itself on discretion and being on the news is anything but. Having that reporter call me a whore was just another nail in the coffin.” Taking a breath, Dean tried to meet Sam’s gaze, absently noticing how the Omega hadn’t reached out to touch him since they entered the apartment.

 

“if you don’t want to see me any longer, I understand.” Strong hands reached for him, palms pressing him forward as Sam slotted their mouths together.

 

“Never doubt that I want you, Dean. You can stay here if you want. I was going to ask about buying out your contract when we got home. I swear, I want you with me every day. I want to wake up to you every morning. We can work something out. Stay with me until the end of the week, and we can work it out from there?”

 

Dean looked at Sam’s earnest eyes and nodded. He hated the thought of being Sam’s kept boy. Pressing his forehead against Sam’s, Dean sighed and placed his hands on Sam’s hips. It would be so easy to agree, to have Sam take care of everything; he had some savings he could depend on, so the decision didn’t need to be made today. Tightening the grip, he held on Sam’s hips; Dean nipped at Sam’s bottom lip. “We can talk about it at the end of the week; I think I promised you something once we were near a bed.”

 

Sam shivered, his gaze an exciting mix between worried for him and aroused. Grinning, Dean slipped his hands forward and cupped Sam’s ass. “I promise we’ll work it out, but right now I need you naked and laying out on the bed.” Sam darted forward for one last kiss before turning toward the bedroom, a sway to his hips while he stripped along the way. It may not have been how he would have liked to end his employment with Balthazar, but Dean was determined to make the best out of it.

 


	14. Chapter 14

 

 

 

**Chapter 14**

 

 

Having Dean in his home without the worry of him needing to go to another Omega or Beta was a bliss Sam didn’t know he needed. They laughed, and Dean cooked while Sam went into the office and was there when Sam came home. They made love, Dean bringing him to his very limits before letting him fall over the edge. They had toned down their bedroom activities to slow movements instead of the frantic, needy grasping of hands and clashing of teeth they had started. Dean still knew how to deliver, his every move a calculated step toward Sam’s pleasure.

 

It was everything Sam wanted, and the thought of having Dean in his home, in his bed, every day made him nearly delirious with need. The only problem was he didn’t know what Dean wanted to do with his new found freedom. Sam had paid for the full two weeks, and while they were entering the weekend, it would be time for Dean to go back to his apartment. With his limited clientele after he began to refuse to have sex with his clients, Dean had been working most weekends for formal events and parties.

 

Standing outside his doorway, Sam wondered if he could ask Dean to remain with him for the weekend. If, maybe, Dean would stay with him forever. Steeling his nerve, Sam opened the door to inhale the spices of Dean’s cooking which was typically a bit hotter than average. Setting down his suitcase, Sam hung his jacket up and slipped out of his shoes before entering the main foyer leading to the kitchen. Dean was something else when he cooked, his hips swaying and a soft smile on his face while he tested different foods or mixed ingredients together.

 

Sam was about to say something when Dean bent over and pulled something out of the oven, his pants stretching over his ass for a moment. Seeing the garlic bread on the pan combined with the scents in the air, Sam couldn’t help but love the idea of having spaghetti with his lover. “Can I help?” Dean turned around at the sound of Sam’s voice and welcomed the Omega with a bright grin. Slipping off the oven mitts, Dean walked over and pulled Sam down into a kiss. Every time their lips touched Sam felt his body melt, confident that Dean would catch him.

 

“You change into something more comfortable while I set the table. Everything is ready; the bread was the last to cook.” Sam nodded, pecking Dean’s lips and making his way to the bedroom, losing his tie along the way. He would bring up his idea after supper; Dean was always a bit more agreeable once his stomach was full. Changing into a pair of jogging pants and a slightly stretched t-shirt, Sam returned to the kitchen where his food was waiting. It was beyond enjoyable to come home from work and have not only his meal waiting but his Alpha sitting at the table waiting for him.

 

“Anything interesting happen at the office today?” asked Dean after they started eating. Sam shrugged, not wanting to discuss what he read earlier in the day though he didn’t have much of a choice.

 

“The article was released, though it’s a great deal more tasteful than I thought it would be. I’m sorry, but they managed to get not only your full name but a brief history. It described how we went to Japan together, even interviewed one of my neighbors who said that they’ve seen you coming here for the past few months.”

 

Dean nodded, bringing another noodle to his lips. “My lawyers have already gotten in touch with the news channel who called you a whore. I expect they will be a bit more careful in the future than to throw around accusations without any proof. I had Madison get a copy of the online and printed report if you wanted to look at it.” Dean shook his head, and while he was enjoying his supper, Sam felt he couldn’t eat with the conversation he needed to have with his lover. Twirling his fork absently in the noodles, Sam sighed as he brought another bite to his mouth. Methodically, Sam continued to eat while they spoke about what Dean did for the day.

 

Once the dishes were cleared away and the two were curled around each other on the sofa, something Sam loved especially after eating, Sam breathed Dean’s scent in deeply. He had no idea how the following conversation was going to go. “Dean?” asked Sam, pulling back just enough to look at Dean who turned from the television. “Did you give any thought to what happens next? Do you have anything on the back burner that you want to do now that you can’t keep your previous employment?” The arm that was wrapped around him tightened for a moment, Dean’s normally calm gaze turning to the nervous one he had when they first came up to the airport what seemed like ages ago.

 

“I guess I’m going to have to go into the workforce; I’m young enough that someone might hire me as a busboy. Once I’m older I could probably get a job as a bartender; my face is pretty enough that tips shouldn’t be a problem, maybe a waiter?” Sam’s heart ached that Dean was so young and had given up on doing anything but rely on his looks for the rest of his life. While Sam respected those who worked in the food and drink industry, he wanted Dean to excel in whatever he wanted to do, not fall back on what might make a quick buck.

 

“You could always stay here, move in with me. I don’t know if you noticed but I like having you around, and I’d be happy to have you here. We could even arrange for an allowance to be drawn up. Maybe you could go back to school or take online courses in whatever interests you. I wouldn’t mind paying for your education.” Sam couldn’t hold back the excitement in his voice, right until he looked into Dean’s eyes which weren’t bright in joy from the offer. Dean smiled, closing the distance and kissing Sam for a moment, his body twisting so he could place his hand on Sam’s thigh.

 

“I understand that you feel responsible for this, Sammy, but you’re not. I still have some savings I can use until I find something. I’ll be okay.”

 

Sam shook his head, reaching to place his hand on Dean’s. “I’m not offering because I feel guilty, I was going to buyout your contract anyway, Dean… I want you here with me. It could work, while you figure out what you want to do, we can work on being us. If you’re worried about my bank account, this is by far the better option for it. I don’t think you realize how much I was willing to spend to have you to myself and not have to share you with your other clients. Having you spend so much time with them, laughing on their arm nearly drove me insane. We can work out the number later, but please say yes. All you have to do is move in with me, and we can make this work, make _us_ work.”

 

Sam hoped that there was an ‘us’. Dean had hinted at Sam being something special, of there being real feelings there but neither had wanted to put a label on their relationship, something Sam was coming to regret considering he had stopped chastising himself for calling Dean his Alpha. “Please, Dean, move in with me.”

 

Dean hesitated, licking his plump bottom lip. “I’m going to keep my apartment; in case this doesn’t work out. I’m going to keep the lease for now and see what happens.” While he didn’t like the thought of Dean needing to keep the apartment, Sam was thrilled Dean at least partially agreed to move in with him.

 

“So how do we do this? Did you want me to work out a contract?” Dean laughed, his green eyes nearly twinkling.

 

“No, Sammy, I think we’ll seal this deal the old fashioned way.” Fingers ran through Sam’s hair before he was willingly pulled into a kiss. The angle was awkward with them twisting their bodies to remain pressed together. Excited for what the future could bring, Sam felt the desire starting to build and judging by the way Dean’s tongue was asking entrance to his mouth, Dean felt it too.

 

“You know,” began Sam, pausing as Dean slipped his hand under Sam’s shirt and worked those long fingers up his ribs. “Such a deal probably needs more than just a kiss too, ah- to seal the deal.” Sam knew his voice was broken slightly once Dean started to nibble his earlobe. Vibrations made Sam shiver as Dean chuckled, his tongue circling the shell of Sam’s ear while whispering into it.

 

“Oh? And what do you propose we do to lock in this deal?” Another nibble, this time at the base of Sam’s jaw. “Did you want me to lay you down on the couch and take you?” A lick down his neck. “Did you want me to bend you over the armrest and take you from behind?” A sharp bite to his shoulder. “Did you want to move this to the bed where I can spread you out? Split you open on my tongue?”

 

Whimpering, Sam shook his head; he knew what he wanted though he couldn’t make the words form. Lifting his arms as Dean’s hand pushed the fabric of his shirt up to his armpits, Sam felt the cold rush of air as his shirt was removed. The second of clarity was what he needed to gather himself, placing his hand on Dean’s chest and pushing the man back. “It was my idea, wasn’t it? So shouldn’t I be the one to persuade you?” Now that Dean was hardly touching him, Sam stood and took off his jogging pants revealing that he hadn't been wearing anything underneath.

 

“What did you have in mind?” asked Dean, his eyes glued to Sam’s body while still fully clothed. Sam smiled, dropping to his knees and crawling on the carpeted floor until he had one hand braced on either of Dean’s thighs. Pushing until Dean spread his legs far enough for him to slip in, Sam looked up at his lover who was watching him, a small grin on Dean’s face. “Let me know before you come; I have plans for your cock tonight.” Dean nodded, a hand coming to Sam’s hair while Sam leaned forward and started to nuzzle Dean through his pants.

 

As there was no belt to unbuckle, Sam untied the knot keeping him from tasting his Alpha. Slipping his fingers through the band, Sam tugged down Dean’s pants and boxers, moving out of the way so he could pull them down and off Dean completely. Now with the sight of Dean’s cock standing straight up, Sam pounced. With one hand holding Dean’s cock in place, he used the other to roam Dean’s inner thigh while he leaned forward and took the spongy head into his mouth. If there was one thing Sam loved, it was the feeling of Dean’s cock in him from every angle, including weighing heavy on his tongue.

 

Letting his saliva pool in his mouth and trickle down Dean’s cock to improve the glide, Sam worked his lips and tongue down the shaft. Every bit he took made Dean moan, his hand tangled in Sam’s hair though he didn’t rush him. Pulling back for a moment, Sam licked and swirled his tongue just under the tip, the hand which had been trailing Dean’s thigh reaching for his testicles. With a firm touch, Sam cupped Dean’s balls, his mouth once again consuming the cock before him. “Feels good, baby,” murmured Dean. Sam hummed, now that he had explored the flesh in his mouth, he hollowed his cheeks and went to work.

 

Each bob of his head went down to the base of Dean’s shaft, his nose brushing the thatch of hair before pulling back and doing it again. His hand which had been massaging Dean’s sack began to work his fingers back until he was rubbing Dean’s perineum. Dean’s hips jerked in response to the pleasure, not forcing Sam but helping him find a rhythm Dean needed. “Not gonna last much longer, Sammy.” Taking the warning to heart, Sam gave Dean’s cock one last lick before pulling away. Dean was flushed right down his chest, one hand gripping the cushion beside him while the other let go of Sam’s hair.

 

Climbing onto Dean’s lap, Sam wrapped his arms around his Alpha's head and pulled him into a kiss. Two hands grabbed his ass, groping the globes before Dean lifted his crotch to rub his spit-slick dick between Sam’s cheeks. “Do it, please, Dean, I need you.”

 

One hand left Sam’s ass to line them up, the thick head of Dean’s cock resting against Sam’s hole made the Omega act. He didn’t take it slowly, instead, Sam sunk down until his ass was pressed firmly against Dean’s muscular thighs. Crying out, Sam arched his back and kept his hold on Dean. “Fuck, Sam, let me know when, Baby.”

 

It took a moment to grow accustomed to the cock inside him. His slick eased the way, but Dean was a lot to take without working his hole open first. Once the the burn lessened Sam rose on Dean’s lap only to drop again, Dean’s hands coming to his hips automatically to keep him in place. Sam kept his pace slow but hard, Dean’s hips rising to meet him every time he took him back inside. “Fuck, Sam, you’re perfect, so fucking gorgeous riding my cock.” After a few minutes, Dean seemed to have had enough, grasping Sam’s hips tightly he held the Omega in place and fucked up into him.

 

Sam’s moans rang through the apartment along with the slap of skin against skin. Each time Dean filled him, Sam tried to move with the Alpha, to help him only to have Dean keep his hold and not allow Sam much movement. Feeling the thick bulk of Dean’s knot with each inward thrust, Sam whimpered wanting that piece of his Alpha inside him. “Please Dean, -fuck Baby-, I need you to knot me… please!” Dean grunted though he didn’t push his knot into Sam’s entrance; instead he stopped altogether. Confused and on the edge of his orgasm, Sam tried to keep the pace going, but Dean shook his head and pulled out.

 

“Not like this, it would be killer on your knees later. I’m going to lay down on the couch, and I want you to lay down with me with your back facing me, alright?” Willing to do just about anything to have Dean’s dick inside him again, Sam nodded and with a bit of help as not to fall from his wobbly knees, Sam was laying on his side facing away from Dean. A hand helped him lift his leg until his foot was resting on Dean’s calf, spreading him open for the Alpha's cock. He didn’t have to wait long before Dean penetrated him, the Alpha holding his leg in position while he moved.

 

Mewling at the new angle, Sam lost himself in the bliss of having Dean take him, each thrust of the man’s cock a bit faster and harder than the last. Wrapping a hand around his leaking dick, Sam didn’t jerk off; he merely kept his hand there while the force of Dean’s thrusts caused him to jolt into his hold. Tightening the grip on his cock as Dean’s knot pushed through, Sam near sobbed his release. It took a few more seconds of Dean grinding into him before the Alpha came, his breath hot on Sam’s neck. They laid there for a while, Dean placing soft kisses along the back of Sam’s neck while their bodies cooled down.

 

“I think this could work,” muttered Dean who hadn’t stopped his light caresses while they tied together. Sam smiled, bringing Dean’s hand which had been wrapped around his middle to his face and kissing it before speaking.

 

“We’ll make it work, Dean. Though if you keep fucking me like that, I might not have enough brain cells left to run my company.” They both laughed, contently snuggled together until Dean’s knot went down so they could move to their bedroom. The thought of it being theirs instead of his own made Sam grin as he was laying down that night with his Alpha surrounding him.

 


	15. Chapter 15

 

 

**Chapter 15**

 

 

The day Dean officially moved in was one of the happiest of Sam’s life. He had hired a crew of people to make the move easier, Dean having boxed everything he wanted to take with him and letting the men into his home to gather his things. Sam had been at work, Dean having insisted that he didn’t need Sam to be there when he had a handful of Alphas to do the heavy lifting. Sam had left with a kiss and spent up until he got a text from Dean saying everything was done worrying something would go wrong or Dean would change his mind.

 

Arriving home to his Alpha unpacking his things, the scent of take-out in the air, Sam never felt more at ease. They made love that night wrapped in Dean’s comforter, Sam praising the Alpha above him and trying to hold on as he was torn apart in the best way. They spent the next week in domestic bliss. Sam deposited Dean’s allowance into his account, the amount less than Sam had been willing to pay, but Dean had pointed out that the Omega was already paying for their housing and utilities, as such Dean didn’t need much.

 

Sam loved every second of knowing that his lover was going to be there when he got home, how he could count on Dean to have supper ready on the table, that he could count on the Alpha wrapping his arms around him and sleeping with their bodies pressed together. It was everything he had wanted from the Alpha, well almost everything. He had yet to ask Dean to take things a step further. The thought circled in the back of his mind, how he could use this as a test to see if Dean would be receptive to mating with him. He could draw up a contract, a prenup in any other sense, which put in black and white any financial concerns.

 

He could have Crowley write it up; the man was always good at finding loopholes, not that Sam thought Dean would try to use any. He hated the thought of people seeing Dean and wondering if they had a chance with the Alpha. Dean was saturated in his scent, but all it said was that Dean had spent time with an Omega; there was no official claim. All it would take would be a bite in a moment of passion, and they could be tied together with an unbreakable bond. Sighing, Sam leaned back in his chair and glanced at his phone wondering what Dean was doing right that moment.

 

“I was wondering if I could speak with you?”

 

Looking up at the doorway Sam had to hold back a growl from the one standing there. Ruby didn’t wait for an answer, entering the room and closing the door behind her to saunter to the free chair before his desk. She was the last person he wanted to deal with; it was no great leap to blame her for how the media had gotten the story of his new lover. He had begun looking into her work with a fine-tooth comb and had hired a computer genius named Frank to go through her history and see if he could pull anything fishy up. So far Frank hadn’t been able to find anything concrete or at least nothing he could fire her for, but she was bound to mess up sooner rather than later.

 

“What can I do for you that couldn’t wait until Monday, Ruby?”

 

Not that Monday would have been any better, but at least then he could chalk it all up to a bad Monday instead of having her try to ruin his Friday. Ruby wasn’t phased, her painted smile never so much as twitching while she crossed her legs and made herself comfortable. “I was thinking about your Alpha; what was his name-Dean?” Narrowing his eyes at the brunette, Sam wondered where she was going with this. He didn’t ask, leaning back in his chair and waiting for her to say whatever it was she came for.

 

“Would you be willing to lend him out? I tried to go through his boss but was told he didn’t work there. Since we both know that’s not true I can only assume that you bought out his contract.” Sam saw red. Ruby sitting there talking about using Dean as nothing more than a trick drove what little patience he had from his mind.

 

“Dean’s not a whore. I don’t know what you think you’re doing, but coming after _my_ Alpha isn’t going to do you any favors. Drop your interest in him before I drop you from the company, Ruby. He may not be here to make a claim himself but telling an Omega that you’re going to come after their Alpha is harassment and we both know PR won't take to kindly to it.”

 

For a second Ruby looked almost shocked by his words before that damn smirk was back on her face. “We both know that he’s not yours, Sam. If he were you would have a little love bite on your scent gland. You’re nothing more than another paycheck to him. If he could be satisfied with one partner he would have mated you the second you were back on home soil, or do you not see that he’s stringing you along? Come on, Sam; we’ve been working together for how long? Lie to the press if you want, lie to Nihon Tekku to close the deal, but don’t try lying to me.”

 

The chair Ruby had been sitting on skidded back as she stood, her hand clenched at her side. _She doesn’t take rejection well_ , thought Sam as the woman stormed out of his office. He thought of calling her back, of continuing to argue on behalf of his lover, but some things she said rang true. Dean was still being paid for sharing his bed, and though Sam didn’t mind supporting his mate while they figured out what they wanted to do with the rest of their life, he also wanted to be more than the money he was paying. Would Dean stay if he cut him off? He wouldn’t do it abruptly, but maybe he could plant the seed of doubt in Dean’s mind and see where the chips fell.

 

Did he want to take the chance that Dean would leave, that his Alpha would move on to one of the others that Sam was sure _would be_ willing to pay for his time? Could he stand the thought of someone else wrapped in Dean’s arms every night, of having someone else claim the Alpha's time? No. if it came down to feeling like he was merely buying Dean’s time or losing him he would sign the check every time. Trying to push Ruby’s words to the back of his mind, Sam buried himself in work until he was nearly late leaving. Any other day he wouldn’t have minded, would have worked until he was almost too tired to drive home, but he hadn't told Dean that he wouldn’t be on time and the Alpha would worry.

 

Gathering what he would need into his suitcase, Sam locked his office and made his way home. The drive was monotonous, traffic slow for the hour while he tried to push what Ruby said aside, not wanting to worry Dean. It grated on his nerves to think that his lover was only with him for the money, surely there were others Dean could have turned to. He may have given up having sex with his clients before, but Sam remembered Dean mentioning a woman who had offered to buy his contract before. Didn’t it mean something that Dean had said yes? That he had even allowed Sam to touch him in the first place when he denied everyone else? No there was more there than the money Sam was offering. There had to be.

 

Sighing, Sam steeled his nerves before opening the door and stepping inside. Just like every other night that week, Dean had prepared something for them to eat, a surprise Sam was ready to enjoy. Seeing Dean in his home always brought a thrill. Even though his day had a sour note it was no less accurate after Ruby’s impromptu visit than before. “Go get changed and I’ll set the table. I hope you like salmon.” Stepping into the kitchen, Sam could see the steaming fish that had just come out of the oven and glanced at his lover who was smiling and dashing the fish with a few spices before getting the flatware out.

 

“Sam?” questioned Dean when Sam didn’t move to the bedroom to get out of his work clothes. Needing a minute with his lover, Sam wrapped his arms around Dean and pulled him close. As always Dean was happy to hold him back, his arms encasing Sam and making the thoughts that had been driving him insane all day leave. “Did something happen? Do you not like fish?” Shaking his head, Sam buried his nose in Dean’s neck and inhaled the scent of his Alpha, his Alpha who should smell like him and should have a claim on his long unblemished neck.

 

“Had a meeting I could have gone without, but everything is alright… just a long day. Salmon is one of my favorites by the way; how did you know?” Pulling back enough to see Dean’s face, Sam noticed the worry he caused in his mate and hoped he would be able to make it up to the man later. There was nothing to be worried about, not so long as Dean was by his side. What did it matter if Sam was paying him? He would have done the same for any lover who just lost their job; there was no contract. Dean was there because he wanted to be close to Sam. Hopefully.

 

“I didn’t. Saw it on a cooking show the other day and wanted to see if I could pull it off. Go get changed, and we’ll get something in your stomach before you tell me what’s on your mind.” Sam nodded, stealing a kiss before leaving and changing into a pair of sweats and shirt. By the time he came back to the kitchen Dean had served the meal and was waiting for him with a glass of wine. Their meal was pleasant enough; Sam spoke very little about his day though Dean explained that he found a new show he planned on binge-watching while Sam was at work to catch up.

 

Their plates were soon polished clean and though he didn’t know how Sam managed to relax enough to enjoy his time with Dean. Typically they would watch television or a movie before heading to bed, but catching sight of Dean’s unmarked neck, Sam wanted something else. “Dean?” asked Sam, his voice softer than it had been while they ate. Dean turned from where he had been rinsing off the dishes before placing them in the dishwasher, his green eyes catching Sam’s gaze. Licking his lips, Sam tried to speak again. “Can we skip the movie tonight?”

 

Dean only hesitated for a moment before nodding his head, finishing the dishes and starting the wash before slipping his arm around Sam. “Come on, let's get you to bed.” Following Dean was as natural as breathing, when he got the deeper tone in his voice Sam knew he was going to be cared for, that Dean was going to take whatever was in his head and make it go away. He loved Dean even more for knowing what he needed even if Sam didn’t. Once they reached the bedroom, Dean stepped away and looked up until their eyes met. “Strip for me, Sammy; I think I know what will help you let go of whatever’s bothering you if you trust me. You know what to say if it’s too much, right?”

 

Sam nodded, “Red for stop, yellow for slow down.” They didn’t play hard often, but Sam loved it when they did. The more time Dean was spending with him, the more tricks he was willing to offer, and it was easy to see the skill Dean had in the bedroom. Sam wanted to be jealous of all those Dean had practiced his expertise on, but a small part was thankful he could cash in on Dean’s experience now. Deft fingers worked his clothing from his skin, not trying to make a show as Dean hadn’t asked it of him, in moments Sam was bare waiting for his next instruction.

 

“Good boy, Sam. Get in the middle of the bed and lay on your back. I’m going to get a few things from the trunk.” The trunk had been a recent addition to his bedroom, Dean having brought it with him when he moved in. Sam hadn’t protested in the least once he got a glance at what was inside the wooden case. Laying on the bed, Sam waited for Dean to come from the closet where the trunk was kept, his head swiveling once Dean was in his line of sight again. Dean smiled, kneeling on the bed to reach Sam and drag him into a kiss.

 

“I’m going to blindfold you tonight, Baby, and then once you can't see what I have in my hand, I’m going to work you over until you’re ready to come. I’m not going to knot you today, but I plan on coming in that tight little ass of yours before the night is through.” Shivering at the promise in Dean’s voice, Sam nodded his head, lifting his neck as Dean slid the blindfold over his eyes. It was one they had fitted previously which blocked everything from his sight, leaving Sam in the dark and awaiting Dean’s touch. He never had to wait long.

 

“Perfect. Raise your arms for me.” Without question Sam did as asked, his wrists captured and another tie wrapping around his wrists and to the headboard. He had never been so thankful than after he met Dean that he chose a headboard which had slots along the bottom. Tugging at the bindings, Sam moaned softly when he found that they had very little give, just enough to keep circulation but not enough for him to move. A warm hand stroked from his chin down to his navel, fingers brushing against his skin. “You look divine, Sam, all helpless and trusting. I could do anything to you right now, and you wouldn’t see it coming. Are you ready?”

 

“Please, Sir,” whimpered Sam, his back arching into Dean’s caress. Fingers left his skin to be replaced by something they hadn’t tried before; Sam didn’t know what to make of the sharp prickle against his chest. It was hard, though there was something soft, perhaps rubber? Making the edge bearable. Sucking in a breath and one pinprick after the other moved down his peck to trace his abs Sam concentrated on the feeling. “I’m only going lightly, Baby. Do you want to see if you can take a bit more?” Nodding, Sam waited for the new touch; instead of a light caress there was a break before metal touched his skin, the pokes firmer against his belly.

 

Sam could feel his cock leaking as Dean switched where the new toy touched him, from his stomach to his nipple then his neck. Each move was made without the ability to see, and before he knew it, Sam was whimpering and asking for more. Dean didn’t strike him with the toy; instead, he slapped the inside of Sam’s spread thigh at the demand, the sharp sting not having a chance to recover before the metal was against the same spot. Hissing, Sam jerked in Dean’s hold for a moment only to spread his legs wider, welcoming whatever his Alpha wanted from him.

 

“Hold still for me.” No sooner were the words out of Dean’s mouth than the spikes rolled gently on Sam’s testicles. A moan ripped out of Sam’s throat while he lay there panting, eyes wide behind the blindfold.

 

“Please, Dean.” Dean chuckled, fingers joining the toy on his sac and rubbing the full balls in his hand for a moment.

 

“I hope you’re ready.” He should have seen it coming, but the shock of the cold metal against his shaft, the prick of slight pain traveling on his dick made Sam squirm in place, both wanting away from the touch and needing it even more.

 

Dean didn’t tease him for long, two fingers slick with Sam’s fluids working Sam open while the toy moved random patterns on his naked skin. “Do you want to stay like this, Sammy? Want me to bring out more toys to play with and make you lose it?” Any other day and Sam would have been thrilled at having Dean’s attention, wanting to bask in his lover’s touch, but Ruby’s words had sent about a need he didn’t know he could handle.

 

“Dean, please, please I need you in me, please I need you to fill me, claim me.”

 

A clatter against the floor and strong hands were lifting Sam’s legs up and wide before something long and thick breached his opening. Sam near sobbed at having his Alpha inside him; he could feel the beginning of Dean’s knot against his rim although the Alpha didn’t push in the last bit to lock them together. “Grab the headboard if you need something to hold on to.” Sam received no other warning before Dean started to drive into him. Each thrust was hard enough to make his body jerk up the mattress, only his hold on the headboard which was banging against the wall kept Sam in place.

 

Sam could hardly breathe as Dean fucked him in an animalistic need. There was barely time to take a breath before the next thrust inside, his legs held in place while Dean moved. Instead of the slow build, he had grown accustomed to Sam could feel how his orgasm was about to take over, his balls drawing up and legs trembling in Dean’s hold. Sam tried to call out Dean’s name, to warn him of his impending release but Dean didn’t give him a chance. The Alpha kept his knot out of Sam, but every other centimeter was inside him, pounding Sam into the mattress. Screaming Sam let go and came, white spots forming behind his eyes as his release took hold.

 

Dean near roared, hips stuttering mere moments after Sam came. Panting, Sam tried to get his bearings together when Dean pulled out. He didn’t have long to mourn the loss of Dean’s cock when something a little bit cold and thick was shoved inside him, yelping Sam lifted his head as if he would be able to see. “I’m not done with you yet, Sammy. We’re going to have a nap, and at some point tonight I plan on waking you with my cock in your ass. I want you sloppy and ready for me when I do.”

 

Shivering at the idea, Sam sighed as Dean leaned up and pressed their lips together before loosening the binds around Sam’s wrists and removing the blindfold. Sam knew better than to open his eyes right away, slowly blinking them open to look up at Dean who was smiling at him. They arranged themselves on the bed, Sam laying on Dean’s chest in their preferred position. “You did so well, Sam, do you think you can keep the plug in all night?” Sam nodded, giving Dean’s chest a soft kiss before snuggling against his Alpha.

 

The soft caress of Dean’s hand running up and down his back helped Sam fall asleep, no longer worried if Dean wanted him.

 


	16. Chapter 16

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 16**

 

 

Dean hated weekdays. Before he had his work to break up the week, even when he stopped seeing his clients sexually, he still had the occasional booking for the week to go with his weekend. Generally, on his days off, he would spend them either lounging around the house or getting things together for when he eventually would wander to Sam’s place. Now that he was living with the Omega, Dean found the days without Sam’s presence in the room borderline maddening. The first few days he spent cleaning the apartment, his things had been unpacked and set around the place in a couple of hours leaving a bit of a mess.

 

After deep cleaning every surface of the apartment, Dean took to watching cooking shows and trying new things for Sam to enjoy when he got off work. The successes went on the table, and the failures ended up in the trash which he never told Sam about, quickly shopping to replace the wasted food. Three weeks into his stay and Dean wanted to scream every day that Sam left for work. When they were together it wasn’t so bad; he had direction, someone he could talk to, and he enjoyed spending his time with Sam. It was during the hours where Sam was away that Dean thought about his new lot in life. It had to end; there was no way he would be able to remain as things were without losing his mind.

 

Over the weeks, things had died down on the media front. It seemed that once Sam gave his statement about Nihon Tekku he also casually mentioned that his future mate had moved in with him. The previous reporter who called Dean a whore hadn’t been there, and Sam assured Dean that the man wouldn’t be working for that or any other news company again with the lawsuit his team had put together. If Dean felt bad about the man losing his job when he was telling the truth he didn’t mention it. Instead, he spent the night thanking Sam in the way he knew best. Now able to leave the apartment without having to worry too much about someone waiting to catch him unaware, Dean needed something to do with his time.

 

Looking at his cell phone which was resting on the table, Dean wondered if maybe one of his few friends had some time to spare. Picking up the device, Dean flipped through his contact list, most of which he deleted as he went. One name popped up who he knew would be willing to go for a coffee and spend time with him as a friend only. Gabriel had been his friend long before he started hooking; the man had helped him get off the streets and clean up before Balthazar spotted him. If it weren’t for Gabriel, Dean never would have been able to get the job which had been putting food on his table for the past few years.

 

“Hello?”

 

Smiling at the sound of his friend’s voice, Dean leaned back. “Hey, Gabe, what’s up?” There was a second pause before Gabriel answered, his voice a bit chipper.

 

“Oh you know me, nothing much just working on a new book. I saw you on the news a couple of weeks ago, Sam Campbell? Really? How the hell did you score that?” Dean shook his head; he knew how it looked to those who knew what he did for a living… what he used to do for a living.

 

“It’s a long story; you wanna meet up for coffee?”

 

“Dean-o, I’m hurt that you even have to ask. How about we get a meal instead? This chapter has been kicking my ass for five hours now, and I need something to eat, or I’m going to waste away to nothing.”

 

Glancing at the clock, Dean calculated how long it would take before nodding, not that Gabriel could see it. “Chinese sound good? Remember that place we used to go to? Lynn’s?” Getting a confirmation that Gabriel would be there in thirty minutes, Dean hung up and got ready to go out. He didn’t need to do much; Lynn’s was a family restaurant with killer Chinese food. Grabbing his wallet and jacket, Dean locked up behind himself and made his way down to the garage. Sam had graciously allowed Dean to use his convertible. The car Dean had been using previously hadn’t been in the best condition, his clients preferring to bring their cars when needed.

 

Pulling out of the parking lot, Dean caught the stares he received from his car. It may not have been his dream car, but it was always nice to drive a Lamborghini. Parking on a side street, Dean carefully locked the car and slipped the keys into his pocket. It was only a short walk to the restaurant, and Dean spotted a familiar head of blond hair the second he walked in. Gabriel was someone who drew your attention; there was something magnetic about him which made you want just a moment of his attention. Dean had thought back when he first met the man that he was an angel, his young impressionable self having grown a crush on the man.

 

Thankfully, nothing had come of it. While he would have loved to know what Gabriel was like between the sheets years ago, Gabriel hadn’t been interested in someone his age. Now that he had Sam, Dean was happy they never slept together, that he never made that step with Gabriel as it would have changed their friendship which was something he needed. “Gabe?” Gabriel turned at the sound of his voice, and Dean watched as his face lit up in a huge smile before Gabriel pulled him into a tight hug. It had been a long time since he had seen the man, as spending most of his time with Sam the past few months had left him with little time for anyone else.

 

He would have to fix that, especially if he was going to remain home while Sam was at work. “Look at you! It’s been forever since I’ve seen you in person. Now I ordered for us; you still like Chow Mein, right?”

 

 Nodding Dean sat on the other side of the small table. The place was more of a grab-n-go, but it did have a small seating area for those who wanted to enjoy their meal. “It’s good to see you, Gabe, the past few months I feel like I’ve been running a marathon and now that I have time to take a break and breathe, I don’t know what to do with myself.”

 

Gabriel laughed, his head thrown back while he did. “How about you start from the beginning and work from there? I’m sure we can figure something out.” All Dean needed was for Gabriel to ask, and everything came pouring out of his mouth, sure to keep his voice low as not to draw anyone’s attention.

 

By the time he was done their meal had come and gone, and Dean was still talking while trying to eat a piece of pie without throwing up from being overstuffed. “And that’s where I’m at now. I have no idea what to do with my time, and it’s not going to be long before I’m completely crazy from boredom. It’s not Sam’s fault, but I hate when he goes to work and spend my whole day trying to find something to do until he comes home.”

 

Gabriel nodded, sipping his milkshake, his third since they sat down. “You could always go back to school; I know that you never wanted to before because it took too much time and money, but now that you’re swimming in both you should at least get your GED. If you don’t have enough to cover the cost I’m sure Sam would be willing to cover it for you, from what you’ve told me he seems to want to keep you both around and happy. Have you talked to him about it?” Dean shook his head, he should have known that Gabriel would want him to go back to school, but he hated the thought of being too old to go back.

 

“You could probably find an online course, lots of people get their education through the internet now. You might need to sit in for exams or something, but you could go at your pace and wouldn’t have to deal with a set schedule or a room full of people. I’m sure they have classes for the GED program as well. If I can help raise my son, keep my books coming out on time and find time to romance my wife then you can figure out how to manage your time to include an online class.”

 

The last comment made Dean whip his head to look at his friend. The last time he had seen Gabriel the man had been painfully single and claimed he didn’t want a family, that helping people when he could was all he needed for companionship. Dean had thought someday he could be the one to change Gabriel’s mind, but after starting his line of work, the fantasy of an apartment with Gabriel had faded into the background. “Your son?” Gabriel positively beamed at him, cracking open his fortune cookie and munching on the treat before looking at the slip of paper.

 

“Hard to believe, right? I was at a book signing and found the love of my life. She had hit a bit of a rough patch in her life and decided she could use something to pamper herself, that something being a signed copy of my latest book. I didn’t even notice until I looked down to sign my name, but she was around six months pregnant at the time. We got talking, you know how I like to talk with my fans when I can, and she was the last in line. Her boyfriend had left her once he found out about the baby; he was so busy running that he didn’t notice a semi and crashed into the side of it.”

 

Dean’s eyes widened, his fork pausing on its way to his mouth with the last bit of pie on the end. “She came from a very traditional family, so to be with child with no mate… well, she ended up alone and trying her best to get ready for a baby she would have to raise by herself. We started dating shortly after; I think it was when I turned the spare room into a nursery before we began living together that made her realize I was in it for real.” Gabriel pulled down the collar of his shirt to reveal an unmistakable scar, a mating bite.

 

“I’m going to let you know now, Dean, cause it’s plain as day that you love your Omega. Mating? It changes shit. While I loved Kelly before, now I would rip apart the entire world if it meant keeping her and Jack safe, there’s nothing more important to an Alpha than his mate and pup.”

 

Blinking, Dean went over what Gabriel said, one thing circling in his head. “Alpha… but I thought…”

 

Gabriel laughed again, drawing the attention of the woman running the restaurant who had been giving them looks since they finished their meal. “I know what you thought, Dean-o, but I’m not the Beta you thought I was, I’m very much an Alpha.”

 

Dean shook his head, lowering his voice. “But… I know that you wear blockers, but Kali was an Alpha, that I know for certain.” It had ripped him apart at the time when Gabriel started to date a beautiful Alpha. Shortly after Dean landed his job and moved out, Gabriel soon fading from his thoughts.

 

“Not to sound like an equal-rights commercial but two Alpha's _can_ get together. Now it’s late, and I think the waitress is going to kick us out soon, so how about you order something for your mate and I’ll order something for mine, and we figure out when we should meet up next. You’re lucky that Kelly has Jack this afternoon for a Mommy and Toddler activity.”

 

They did just as Gabriel suggested, and once they ordered more food to go the waitress seemed to warm up to them a bit. Dean ordered a bit of everything, not knowing precisely what Sam liked and Gabriel ordered enough for a small army, explaining how Kelly’s taste changed depending on the day. Before they left Gabriel pulled Dean into a tight hug. It felt nice, Gabriel’s hugs were always warm and welcoming,\; the man lived for platonic touching, something that had made Dean aroused more than once when they lived together.

 

“I’m glad you found someone, Dean, now go tell your mate that you want to get your education while he’s at work and that you would very much like to bite his long, delectable neck.” Dean couldn’t say anything as Gabriel grabbed his large bag of take-out and left the restaurant, leaving Dean standing there like an idiot. The woman all but shoved the food at him when he didn’t move for over a minute, forcing him to grab the large brown paper bag and make his way to Sam’s car. The drive back to the apartment was done on auto-pilot.

 

What Gabriel had said stuck with him, making him think about his options. Before, Dean had hated the thought of going back to school but if he could pick his class hours and do it online then maybe it was something to investigate. If online courses used the same general timeline, there would be registration in a couple of months for the autumn semester. Parking the car, Dean quickly grabbed the food before locking it and making his way inside. He had spotted Sam’s Bentley in the parking garage and hoped the Omega was just getting home; he had taken more time than he thought he would to talk to Gabriel.

 

Entering the apartment, Dean was greeted by the sight of a worried-looking Sam who had already changed out of his work clothes and into his jogging pants and shirt. Holding the bag of food out as a peace offering, Dean gave Sam a lopsided grin. “Sorry, I didn’t think I would be that long. I brought you back supper, hope you like Chinese.” Sam took the bag from Dean’s hands and placed it on the small table which held the bowl where they put their keys, long arms wrapped around Dean, pulling him into a firm chest while Sam nuzzled the top of his head.

 

“I was worried,” spoke Sam before Dean placed a soft kiss to his temple.

 

“You didn’t have to be; I was meeting with an old friend and time got away from us.” Dean wasn’t expecting Sam to lean down and sniff him, scenting him. A part of Dean was a bit insulted that Sam felt the need to check, but he held his tongue as Sam’s lips pressed against his skin.

 

“Next time will you leave a note or text me? The house feels empty without you in it.” Dean nodded, tangling a hand in Sam’s hair.

 

“I can do that. Now how about you have something to eat and then I’ll apologize properly? I think there are still a few things in that trunk we haven’t tried yet.”

 

Sam laughed, easing the tension that had been in the air. “I’d like that.” As he got the table ready and prepared the take-out Dean wondered if he should tell Sam about his decision to apply for school. Thoughts of homework and tests, however, were soon forgotten when his Omega looked up at him from the table through his fringe, a coy smile on his lips. He would tell Sam once he had a schedule to mention; until then he had an Omega to worship.

 


	17. Chapter 17

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 17**

 

Sam tried to ignore it, to enjoy his time with Dean and to push what Ruby said to the back of his mind but he couldn’t help it. Every day he noticed how people, especially his board of directors would glance at his neck, as if expecting something else to be there, anticipating a new mark on his flesh. It took everything Sam had not to beg Dean to mark him, to claim him when they were in bed every night. He wanted to plead for it, to whimper under Dean, offering his neck to the Alpha. More than once Sam had to bite down on the pillow as Dean plowed into him to stop the words from falling out.

 

Sighing, Sam placed his head in his hands. There was so much he needed to talk to Dean about and bring up to the younger man. Their arrangement was working well; Sam loved spending all his free time with his lover. They had taken to going out twice a week for a meal; they took turns planning their dates. Each time Dean arranged where they would go, Sam felt like he was learning something new about the Alpha he called his own. Hearing the slight squeak of the door hinge, Sam lifted his head already knowing who it would be.

 

“Sup, Boss-man?”

 

There were only two reasons Charlie would come into his office; the first and more likely was that she had finally grown tired of him ignoring her texts. The second option was that she kept track of his cycle and knew that he would be close to his heat in the next couple of weeks. “So a little bird told me that you’re planning on bagging yourself an Alpha in a couple of weeks when your heat hits. Any truth to that rumor or are the boys downstairs talking out of their asses?” Apparently there was a third option, one which was much worse than the previous two.

 

“Charlie, I don’t want to talk about it. I had to give Nihon Tekku something to explain why Dean and I aren’t mated yet and keeping to tradition and waiting for my heat worked.” Charlie took the seat in front of him, a frown on her lips though she didn’t voice what was on her mind. The silence was broken by Sam who couldn’t handle Charlie looking at him like she was. “I know alright, I know that I need to go through with it or risk them pulling out of the deal. I don’t know how to bring the subject up with Dean though. He’s very set in his ways, and I doubt he wants to shackle himself to me for the rest of our lives.”

 

“And would it bother you? Last I checked you weren’t the kind of guy who wanted to settle down and get mated. Where is your head in all this?” Charlie wasn't judging him, to which Sam was thankful. Instead, she genuinely wanted to know what he wanted.

 

“I want him. It takes everything I have not to ask him to claim me, to bind us together. He’s so special, Charlie. I know that you don’t approve considering how we started our relationship, but there are real feelings there. I don’t know if he loves me yet, but we’re working our way there.”

 

Charlie shook her head for a moment, leaning her body forward, so she was resting her elbows on her thighs. “Sam, are you one hundred percent certain that he's the one you want for the rest of your life? If you’re sure I’ll stand by you, but you have to promise me that this is more than really great sex. He’s trained to perform well in bed; you need to see if there is something else there.”

 

Sam glared at Charlie for a moment, his tone sharp when he spoke. “I know exactly what he was trained to do, Charlie, and none of it is why I want him as my mate. He’s been nothing but kind and considerate since I met him, and though I understand your concern he has done so much to show me that I’m more than a trick to him. He stopped seeing anyone else he was sleeping with a while ago; this means more to him than money.” While he spoke with passion, there was always the lingering fear of doubt in the back of Sam’s mind. He felt that Dean wanted him for more than the money he earned but never brought it up, not wanting to scare the Alpha away.

 

Maybe it was time to broach the subject this weekend.

 

*~*~*

 

Dean smiled as he nuzzled his head against Sam’s soft hair. The Omega was still sleeping, not having set his alarm for Saturday, and it was one of the few times Dean woke before his lover. Trailing a hand down Sam’s side to lightly brush his fingers on his thigh, Dean sighed happily, their bodies pressed together front to back. He loved mornings when he got the chance to snuggle against Sam before the other was awake, something was thrilling to know that his lover trusted him enough to let go of all his defenses and sleep in his arms.

 

Slipping his fingers through Sam’s crack and brushing against himself as he did, Dean hummed when he noticed how slick the other was. It wasn’t unusual for Sam to produce slick when they slept together, the Omega wanting to be ready for his Alpha even in his sleep. Pressing one finger into Sam’s entrance, Dean moaned at the knowledge that Sam was still a bit loose from the night before, his finger readily joined by another until he had three working inside. With each pump of his digits, Dean’s cock grew a bit harder, rubbing along the crack of Sam’s ass as if waiting for permission.

 

It took a bit of tugging to help the sleeping Omega get into position. Dean tossed the covers aside to lift Sam’s leg in the air and thrust forward. Dean didn’t know if it was the cold from the room or the feeling of Dean’s cock bumping against his hole, but Sam woke, jerking in Dean’s embrace for a moment though he let out a loud moan as Dean worked his cock inside. They had morning sex before, but Dean hadn’t tried taking Sam before the other was awake. The need to fuck Sam, to knot him was overwhelming, and Dean didn’t even pause before he pulled his hips back and pushed forward again.

 

“Dean!” Shouted Sam, adjusting his place on the bed and arching into the touch. Grunting, Dean thrust again, his hips snapping forward to drive his cock into Sam’s tightness. They weren’t going to last long. Dean had woken needing his Omega, and he doubted Sam was going to hold back judging by the way he was mewing with each hard snap of Dean’s hips. Leaning his head forward, Dean sought out Sam’s scent gland and started to suck. They had played with Dean marking him through hickeys on the sensitive area but never had Sam reacted so beautifully before.

 

“Dean, please!” Sam was rocking back to try and match Dean’s thrusts, his hands holding onto the one Dean had wrapped around his chest. “Please, Dean, do it! I want you to claim me, fucking mark me and make me yours… oh yes! Right there! Knot me and mate me, Dean, please!” Startled Dean nearly stopped his movements, only to shake off the need to do precisely as Sam asked and continue his assault. The base of his cock started to inflate, and though he wanted to talk to Sam while facing him, he couldn’t resist the urge to knot his needy Omega.

 

Pressing past Sam’s ring of muscle, Dean bit down on Sam’s neck as he pushed his knot through, not enough to claim but enough to leave a mark. Sam didn’t last for more than a handful of seconds before he was coming onto the sheets, Dean’s knot firmly lodged into him and filling him with his seed. Panting, Dean did as he always liked after sex and began running soothing touches and kisses along whatever skin he could reach to calm Sam down, his knot locking them together for at least the next twenty minutes. Once Sam was breathing normally again, Dean nuzzled the Omega's neck and waited for Sam to speak.

 

“You didn’t do it.”

 

Sam sounded so defeated, so lost in those four words that Dean held him a bit closer kissing along Sam’s neck and shoulder. “No, Baby, I didn’t. We never really talked about it before, and I wasn't about to claim you when I didn’t know if you wanted it or if it was some new dirty talk you were trying. I take it that mating is something you want?” Dean never stopped touching Sam while he spoke, his hands all over the other’s skin as they lay there together. It took a few minutes for Sam to talk again, his hand reaching for Dean’s which was on his stomach and linking their fingers together.

 

“I want to be yours, officially. I know that we have an arrangement, and if you don’t want to make that serious of a commitment I completely understand, but yes… I want us to be mated. What we have works, doesn’t it? It feels like it’s working, and I’d like to be able to claim you as _my_ Alpha when given a chance.” Dean didn’t say anything for a moment before sucking another mark into Sam’s neck, right beside his scent gland.

 

“I want to. I never thought I would want an Omega of my own, but I want you, Sam. I think we should wait until your next heat, just like we told those Japanese guys that we would. It shouldn’t be too far now. I wasn't lying when I said that I pictured my mating to be a traditional one if that’s okay with you.”

 

Sam didn’t answer with words; instead, he turned his upper body around and hooked his hand behind Dean’s head to pull him into a kiss. Dean always loved kissing Sam, those smooth lips felt terrific against his own, and this time was no different. Slowly Sam twisted his lower body while throwing his leg over Dean’s to keep them tied together. Before Dean could ask what Sam was doing the Omega rocked back, earning a moan from Dean.

 

“I’m alright with waiting for my heat, Dean, but I need you again… call it an engagement gift, but I need you to fill me until I burst.” Looking into those lust-blown eyes, Dean smirked. He couldn’t pull back far, his knot still keeping them together and not nearly deflated enough to allow movement, but he could and had gotten off before with nothing more than short thrusts and how Sam contracted his muscles while in the throes of pleasure. Nipping at Sam’s bottom lip, Dean wrapped his hand around Sam’s cock and slowly stroked it back to life.

 

He would worry about what he would need to do before his mating tomorrow, for today he was going to enjoy having his Omega in bed with him until they both passed out.

 

 

*~*~*~*~ 

 

 

Sam had never been so nervous for a heat to start. Even the heat in which he met Dean didn’t cause him to lose as much sleep, and at the time he was about to bend over for an Alpha he didn’t know. This time he was going to mate that very same Alpha. Taking another breath, Sam tried to calm himself, not for the first time that week waiting for Dean to come home. His lover had been a bit distracted lately, coming back later each night and looking exhausted. He knew that Dean had a friend who he sometimes talked to but instead of smelling like a bakery Dean would come home smelling of stale beer and greasy food.

 

He had asked the Alpha the first time Dean came home late what he was doing, but Dean had distracted him by brushing off the question and taking him to bed. Now a week later Sam needed answers. Each time Dean came home he would apologize, hand Sam the food he picked up and would lean in for a kiss before showering. Even though he smelt like a bar, Dean never had a trace of booze on his lips; other people and aromas always clouded his scent but he didn’t feel like he had been up to his old tricks.

 

Something was going on, but from what Sam could tell Dean wasn't drinking or cheating. He had thought to give Dean time to come to him but a call that morning from his bank saying that the payment to Dean’s account had been declined forced his hand. Sam waited in the living room for the tell-tale beep of Dean’s access code letting him in. The second he heard the sound, Sam stood and made his way to the entranceway to greet his lover. Dean took a half-step back upon seeing Sam waiting for him at the entrance instead of being in the living room or kitchen, though he easily smiled at Sam in greeting.

 

“Hey, Baby, I thought I would bring you back some of that salad you like from the place down the street.” Sam reached out and took the bag of food from Dean’s hand to place it on the table.

 

“What’s going on Dean? You’ve been late coming home for the past week, and you reek of beer but don’t taste like you’ve had any. Are you rethinking your decision? We can wait on mating, Dean; it doesn’t have to be this heat if you don’t want to. My bank called to inform me that the payment to your account was declined… I need you to talk to me, Dean, please.”

 

Dean sighed, opening his arms which Sam gladly stepped into, needing to be held by his Alpha. “I’m not second-guessing anything; I promise, Sam. I want to mate you, to have the whole world know that you’re taken. I didn’t want you to feel like I was only after your money, that this was another contract, so I stopped the bank from accepting your payment. I’ve also been working for Balthazar’s bar. He had a small menu you can order from that needs prep work done through the day before it opens at night. Benny has been teaching me all he can this week so I can get everything together for his evening shift, which gives him more time with his mate while mine is at work.”

 

Dean took a breath, inhaling the scent of his Omega. “Once I learn how to do it efficiently I’ll only be working a couple of hours a day which leaves plenty of time to come home and get some work done for my online course to get my GED. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, but I lost track of time and didn’t realize what day it was.” Sam pulled back after a moment and locked their gazes, his hazel eyes trying to see something in Dean’s. Sam must have found what he was looking for as he leaned forward and pecked Dean’s lips for a moment.

 

“I don’t mind you having an allowance, Dean. I would rather you spend your time with me than in some bar, but I get where you’re coming from. Just promise that if it comes down to work or school that you’ll choose school? I know I’m more than a paycheck to you, I have been for a while now or else I would never have asked you to mate me.”

 

Dean closed the distance this time, running his fingers through Sam’s hair as he pulled the taller man down into a kiss. “I should probably tell you that I got rid of my apartment as well and sold most of my furniture instead of bothering with storage. I’m all yours now, Sammy.” Sam grinned, tugging on Dean’s hand toward the bedroom.

 

“How about you show me?” Laughing Dean allowed Sam to pull him forward, enjoying the look of happiness in his eyes. He was more than ready to tie himself to Sam for the rest of their lives.

 


	18. Chapter 18

 

 

 

**Chapter 18**

Getting time off to spend with his Omega wasn’t as hard as Dean thought it might be. Balthazar wasn’t thrilled that his new cook wasn’t able to work for a week, but if there was one thing they understood, it was an Omega's need during a heat. Whistling while he went to the supermarket to grab some provisions, Dean wondered if he should be nervous about what was about to happen. He had been with Sam during one of his heats before, but never to claim him. Having a mate wasn’t something he thought he would be able to have for a long while, once he was too old to play the card of a young lover. Now Sam was giving him the chance of being his Alpha and Dean was going to make sure he didn’t fuck it up.

 

“That will be eighty-seven thirty-two, Mr. Winchester.”

 

Focusing on the cashier who knew his name, Dean smiled, took out his card and paid for his things, a supply of quick meals and electrolyte-filled drinks. Leaving the store, Dean put the bags into the trunk of the car Sam had practically given him and made his way back home. His stomach was twisted in knots on the drive, not in nerves of his performance, or for an impending heat, but in fear that Sam would change his mind. He hadn't wanted to bring the subject up, especially while still on the payroll, but Dean had thought of little else but claiming Sam since they shared their time together in Japan. Sam had planted the idea in his mind when he told one of the Nihon Tekku representatives that they would be mated his next heat.

 

Now that the time had come, Dean hoped that he would be able to keep Sam interested. Pulling into the parking lot, Dean grabbed his things and locked the car behind him, nodding to the security guard on his way. With each second spent in the elevator he was climbing a bit closer to his Omega, the man he would be tied to for the rest of his life in a few hours. Dean had spoken at length while basking in the afterglow of a good orgasm of how he wanted their mating to go, how he wanted to lay Sam down on their bed and make love to him, to claim him just as Sam lost himself to his release.

 

Sam had never contradicted him, though he also didn’t speak up on what he wanted in their mating. They handled the finances of the situation; Dean would keep working for any spending money he wanted while Sam would manage their living expenses as neither wanted to downgrade to something more manageable for Dean’s income. They spoke of how their new schedule would be, including the hours Dean would be working with his online course soon to start. Sam wanted to have a list of times and dates in front of him, to be able to look down on a piece of paper and see where his Alpha was, something Dean had no problem embracing.

 

What they hadn't spoken much about was the mating itself. Dean had suggested they clear up where Dean was going to mate him. The tradition was to bite his Omega on his scent gland, to allow anyone to see his mark and know that his Omega was taken. With how high-profile their lives were, how sought-after Sam was, Dean had been willing to negotiate, to mark him somewhere else. When Dean asked Sam where he wanted the bite the Omega had laughed at him before tugging Dean’s head down to his neck. “I want the world to know I’m taken, Dean, where else would you mark me?” The rest of the night had Sam squirming beneath him as Dean sucked and bit along Sam’s body to demonstrate where he could leave his mating mark.

 

Every time Dean brought up marking, Sam would roll his eyes before distracting him. If it weren't for the pleasing scent that washed over him when Dean brought it up, he would have thought that Sam changed his mind. Dean never even had the chance to ask Sam where he was going to mark Dean, something that was considered a more modern approach. Some Alphas considered it an insult for an Omega to bite them, but Dean wasn’t going to have it any other way. He wanted the world to know that he belonged to Sam, that he was settled to one Omega and happily so.

 

Taking a breath, Dean opened the door to their apartment and was assaulted by the scent in the area. Sam’s heat had come a few hours early, the wave of pheromones in the air, causing Dean to harden nearly instantly. Glancing around, the Alpha mapped out the area in search for his Omega, finding Sam laying on the couch with his shirt off and his hands making quick work of the trousers he was wearing. Hazel eyes looked up from his position though his hands didn’t stop moving until Sam was naked and waiting for him.

 

Dean didn’t remember moving, but a second later he was kneeling beside the couch, his hands reaching up to trail up Sam’s thighs. “Why didn’t you call me?” Leaning forward Dean licked the trail his fingers had left and worked his belt open while he lapped the beads of sweat from the juncture of Sam’s leg.

 

Sam keened, his voice high as his hands tangled in Dean’s short hair, tugging him to where he wanted that talented tongue to be. “M’sorry, Alpha, it was too quick, and I thought -ah right, there-, I thought I could work it out until you got home, _please_.”

 

Sam’s last word was a plea as Dean wrapped his lips around the Omega's straining erection and sucked. This wasn’t what Sam needed, he could smell the slick that was running down his cheeks and soaking the couch beneath him, but it would do for now. Finally able to shove down his jeans, Dean didn’t bother removing them, only enough to free his cock before shifting again and letting go of Sam’s dick with a soft _pop_. Toeing off his shoes, Dean reached behind Sam’s cock and balls to slide a finger inside Sam’s ass. His hole was clenching, trying to entice more of his Alpha though Dean was effortlessly able to work up to three fingers in a matter of moments, Sam’s body anticipating an Alpha cock.

 

“Bed?” asked Sam, his legs thrown up in the air and spread for Dean, who was wedging his way between them. Dean shook his head and lined up his cock, grinning as Sam gasped and tried to press down to take it inside. “Not this time, Sammy. Next round we’ll do this slow as we mate, but first we’re going to ride this wave fast and hard.” The second he finished speaking, Dean slammed his cock into Sam’s willing body, the Omega squeezing his legs around Dean who wasted no time before fucking into Sam again.

 

It was nothing like how Dean was planning their mating; instead of slow, gentle movement meant to display affection he was taking Sam as their bodies were screaming for, as an animal claiming his prize. Sweat formed on Dean’s forehead and dripped onto Sam’s neck where the Alpha was holding himself above him, the couch squeaking, and both men groaning whenever they could catch a breath. The wet slapping echoed through the room, and Dean knew their sofa would be ruined by the time the week was done, though he found it hard to care as Sam’s channel tightened around him.

 

“De!”

 

Sam came with a shout, his body tensing and walls clamping down on Dean’s cock while the Alpha continued his relentless movements. It didn’t take him long to find his release, pushing his knot past Sam’s rim and letting go. With the knot the frantic scent of heat dissipated, and he was satisfied for the moment of having an Alpha. The sweat of his back made Dean’s shirt cling to his body, his jeans slipped down to his knees uncomfortably, and his boxers were restraining his legs. Unable to help himself Dean began to laugh at the picture they must make, Sam laying on his back, legs around Dean’s waist while they waited for his knot to go down but with Dean fully clothed.

 

“Do I want to know what’s so funny after you fucked my brains out?”

 

Shaking his head, Dean stretched and kissed Sam, leaning forward tugged on his knot which made the Omega wince though he returned the kiss for a moment. “I was just thinking about how we must look; I didn’t bother taking off anything but my shoes before I had to have you.”

 

Sam chuckled at the thought, tightening his legs around Dean’s hips for a second. “I think we look pretty hot, a young Alpha like you so eager to get his hands on me that he couldn’t even wait to strip? That you had to take me right then and there, to fuck me until I came and then knot me? I find that incredibly arousing, don’t you?”

 

Dean groaned, pushing a tiny bit more inside Sam. “If you keep that up, I’ll have to take you again, and while I would like nothing more than to break the couch, I think we have other plans for tonight.” To emphasize his point, Dean lifted a hand and trailed his fingers along Sam’s scent gland, reminding the Omega of what they had planned to do.

 

Sam shivered at the touch, tilting his head to give Dean more access. “I can't wait for it, Dean, for you to take what’s yours. You sure you don’t want to just do it now? We’re tied together; it would work.”

 

He wanted to, there was nothing Dean wanted more than to bind them together for life, but this wasn't how he had pictured it, and it wasn't what Sam deserved. “I want you on the bed, Sam; I want to take you from behind until you can hardly breathe and then flip you around so I can see your face as you come again. When you’re lost to your pleasure, then I will mate you but not a second before.” Though Sam had suggested otherwise, the Omega seemed pleased by Dean’s answer, his arms wrapping around Dean to hold them as close together as possible with their current position. He had every intention of following through with his desire, of claiming Sam as he always pictured taking his Omega.

 

At least on a bed, they would be able to move whiler his knot kept them together so they could find a more comfortable position that wasn’t straining his arms so harshly. For the next ten minutes, Sam and Dean exchanged soft kisses and touches, nothing to arouse but to reassure that the other was still there, that they weren’t alone. It didn’t take as long as usual for Dean’s knot to deflate, his cock slipping out of Sam which made them both wince. Resting his forehead against Sam’s, Dean smiled before sitting up and slowly making his way off the couch, testing his leg strength before helping Sam to his feet after pulling up his pants.

 

“Let me put the food away while you go to the bedroom; I’ll be in as soon as I can before the next wave hits.” Sam was reluctant to leave, though he did so without too much protest. The start of his heat, much like the end would be the hardest. Eventually, they would have breaks for food and water, but Dean doubted he had more than a handful of minutes before Sam would be demanding his knot again. Quickly Dean put the groceries away and brought a bottle of Powerade to the bedroom to help hydrate his Omega. Sam hadn’t bothered putting on any clothing; instead, he was on the bed, his ass presented in the air for Dean to take while his head was turned toward the doorway pressed against the pillows.

 

“Alpha.”

 

The only word Sam spoke, and Dean was gone. Placing the drink on the nightstand, Dean stood beside the bed and took off his clothes until he was as naked as his lover. Sam watched him, the scent of slick penetrating the room while Dean got ready. Climbing onto the mattress, Dean ran his palm on Sam’s smooth ass, watching the muscles jump at the soft touch while he tried to think of what he wanted to do first. “Please, Alpha, please mate me, you promised.” Sam was still in his right mind, but there was an edge of desperation to his tone, his heat slowly consuming him again.

 

Spreading Sam’s cheeks apart, Dean looked at the mess he had left behind from their last round. There was a mixture of his seed and Sam’s slick dripping from Sam’s hole, and while he wanted to spend an hour with his face buried between the globes of Sam’s ass, he had a promise to keep. Dean didn’t need to test if Sam was open and ready. It had only been a handful of minutes since the last time his knot was spreading him open. Slapping Sam’s right cheek, Dean placed both his hands on Sam’s waist to guide him and once in the position held his cock with one hand and slowly slid inside.

 

Sam gasped, his back arching while he was filled with Dean’s cock. “You look so good like this, Sammy; you have no idea how perfect you are on your knees, ass high in the air just waiting for your Alpha to fuck you.” Pushing in until his pelvis was flush with the soft cheeks of Sam’s ass, Dean leaned forward and placed one hand on Sam’s shoulder while the other gripped his hip. “Do you think you can stay just like this for me? To let me use you until I can't think of anything else, but how fucking perfect your sweet ass is going to feel around my cock for the rest of our lives?” As far as the romance Dean had pictured, somehow, it felt more real, less scripted to take Sam as he was instead of the moonlit candlelight of his fantasies. They could do romantic and slow another night; the way Sam was clenching around him, how the Omega had asked for his bite more than once that evening, Dean didn’t think he could hold back.

 

“Please, Dean, I want to be _yours_.”

 

He was nodding; though Sam couldn’t see it, Dean began to move. He kept it slow at first, aware that even though Sam was all but gushing slick that he had taken the Omega pretty hard on the sofa and didn’t want to harm him. After a few minutes, Sam was gasping and pushing back, all but demanding that Dean give him what they both needed. Making sure to keep his thrusts shallow enough that his already-inflamed knot wouldn’t catch, Dean leaned back, placed both hands on Sam’s hips and fucked him with a speed he hadn’t been able to reach earlier that night. Sam gasped and moaned under him, his thighs trembling and hands clenched in the sheets by his head hard enough that Dean wondered if they would tear.

 

“Alpha please, oh God, please, Dean! Bite me!”

 

Sam didn’t try holding back his shouts, pleading for Dean to do as promised and bind them. With his orgasm approaching, Dean grunted while pulling out of Sam’s entrance entirely, ignoring Sam protest. “On your back, Omega.” Dean had to help Sam turn over onto his back, the Omega's legs unable to move on their own. Once Sam was where he wanted him, Dean spread those mile-long legs wide and plunged back inside. Sam cried out, his fingers digging into Dean’s arms as the Alpha shoved his knot in along with his cock. They rocked together, Dean’s dick twitching against Sam’s prostate enough to make the Omega lose his mind.

 

Letting go of one of Sam’s thighs which he had been holding in place, Dean wanted to make Sam come first, to distract him from the pain he was about to inflict. Wrapping his fingers around Sam’s length, it only took a handful of pumps before Sam was sobbing his release. Dean grabbed his chance and leaned forward, his knot tugging slightly on Sam’s rim while he locked his lips around Sam’s scent gland on his neck and sucked before pressing his teeth to the delicate skin and biting down hard. Sam whimpered though he didn’t pull away, his arms wrapping around Dean who was holding himself up and keeping him in place.

 

Dean didn’t know how Sam felt, but the second he broke the skin with his teeth. Dean couldn’t hold back his groan at the sensation of having Sam claimed as his. Licking at the mark, Dean barely noticed his release into the Omega below him, how his mate was panting and shivering against him. All Dean could think about was how Sam was now his in every sense of the word, how he would be a good Alpha and make Sam happy no matter what the cost. At the sound of a whimper from his Omega, Dean pulled back admiring the mark on Sam’s skin for a moment before his gaze locked with the hazel eyes he wanted to wake up to every morning.

 

Something was missing, and Dean knew how to solve it. Leaning back down, Dean pressed his neck against Sam’s mouth gently, coaxing the Omega to do what was needed, what they both wanted. “It’s okay, Sammy; it will feel better once you do it too.” A tongue licked along Dean’s neck, the touch almost hesitant before Sam suddenly bit down. Dean held back his wince, not wanting Sam to know that he was in pain and waited for the bond to take hold. With his eyes closed, Dean could picture a ribbon binding them, from his soul to Sam’s. While it wasn't as common for an Alpha to allow their Omega to claim them in return, Dean couldn’t understand why. Everything felt so much more intense, the way his Alpha was calmed, how he could both sense and feel his Omega near him, could sense that his Omega was nearly bursting with joy, it was everything Dean wanted.

 

It was unreal to have the emotions of someone else, an awareness of another person in the back of his mind, but Dean couldn’t imagine it any other way now that the mating had taken hold. Nuzzling Sam’s neck, Dean slowly lowered his body until he was pressed to Sam from head to toe, knowing the bigger Omega could take his weight until his knot went down. He had every intention of basking in the afterglow of a claiming bite with his mate until the next wave hit, and by the way Sam was happily holding onto Dean, it appeared his Omega felt the same.

 


	19. Chapter 19

 

 

**Chapter 19**

Waking up in Dean’s arms was nothing new, but it was still a novelty even after three days for Sam to wake up in his mate’s arm’s. He could sense long before he smelt who was behind him, holding him close while softly breathing against the back of his neck. It was amazing, being able to feel Dean’s emotions, to be so connected to someone where it was hard to tell where one ended, and the other began. At first, it had been overwhelming, having Dean’s emotions on top of his own, but since his body was on overload from his heat, it made it a sink or swim situation quickly.

 

There was a reason why it was easier to mate during an Omega's heat. It made both parties learn how to separate themselves from the foreign feelings of their mate quickly. Humming in contentment, Sam pressed back against Dean who had one leg wedged between Sam’s and was leaning against his back. A muscled arm was wrapped around his chest, holding Sam in place while Dean slept peacefully behind him. Both had been using the last of their energy the past few days trying to keep Sam’s heat at bay, and while they slept in what moments they could, it was taking its toll. Thankfully, Sam could feel the end of his heat approaching; he expected that it would be his last day of heat which would give them another two full days to relax and recover before either needed to go to work.

 

“Sammy?”

 

Sam loved it when Dean called him that, a nickname he never informed the Alpha he had denied everyone else. “Yeah, Dean?” Sam replied; his voice pitched low in case Dean wasn’t fully awake.

 

“You alright? Your scent is off a bit.” Sam smiled and placed his hand on top of the one on his stomach.

 

“Yeah, I thought that my heat should be done soon. It’ll be nice to have some time to lay down just like this for a while.”

 

Dean nodded, his forehead resting against the back of Sam’s head as he shifted. “You think you could stay naked in bed for two days and not want me inside you? That’s a bit insulting.”

 

There was a teasing edge to Dean’s voice, and Sam laughed, his heat slowly starting to build in his stomach. It was hard to picture after three days of constant fucking that he wouldn’t want Dean’s cock inside him. It felt like every time he was left empty, he needed to be filled again. Dean started to shift back, this time rubbing his hardening cock against the globes of Sam’s ass. It had been a few hours since their last round which ended with both passing out and Sam barely able to remember Dean moving him into a comfortable position before he fell asleep. Now that the thought had entered his mind, Sam wanted Dean to take him again, to fill him up and make him come.

 

“Dean?”

 

There was no need to explain what he wanted; Dean’s lips found the nape of his neck and began to place hot kisses along the area. The hand which had wrapped around him moved down to Sam’s cock, their patience for foreplay long forgotten in the past three days. Whimpering, Sam closed his eyes and let himself feel as Dean moved behind him, arranging their legs so he could lift one up and over Dean’s thigh to open him better. “Tell me, Baby, how do you want my cock? You want me to split you open again? Want me to come in that tight little ass off yours and fill you up?”

 

Sam knew Dean was buying time while he rubbed his cock against Sam to become hard enough to penetrate him, but the words did the trick for Sam, who nodded his head in response. Dean chuckled, unable to guide his cock to Sam’s hole in their position though he tried to thrust upwards into him a few times before the head caught on Sam’s soaked rim. “You know what I love about you being in heat, Sammy? I love how fucking wet you are all the time for me; how sloppy I’ve made you with your slick and my come.”

 

With the head caught, Dean could slowly push in; his cock welcomed inside Sam’s body without protest. This is how he wanted to stay for the rest of his life, with Dean inside him and wrapped in his Alpha’s arms. Dean groaned as he bottomed out, his hips jerking the second he was engulfed in Sam’s heat. Sam tried to help, rocking back on Dean’s cock to try and take him in deeper but Dean was thrusting at an uneven pace, changing from smooth and easy to hard and fast before going back to slow movements.

 

“Look at you taking my cock however I want. I’m gonna breed you so good, Sammy. By the time your next heat comes, you’ll be too round with my pup to do anything but lay back and take what I want to give you. Fuck can you picture it? You stomach swollen from my seed, your body stretching around the middle to hold in our pup while you lay back on our bed and spread your gorgeous thighs for me?” Dean picked up the pace, his panting increasing against Sam’s neck where their heads were so close together.

 

Sam placed a hand on his stomach, pressing down which made Dean moan. He could picture it, being ripe with Dean’s pup, only a few months ago he would have been terrified of the idea, now he wanted nothing more than to have Dean’s seed catch. “Please, alpha; I want it. Fill me with your come; make me round with your pup, fucking _breed_ me, Dean!” At Dean’s name, Sam shouted, his eyes rolling to the back of his head when his alpha hit that spot inside him which made him see stars. Sam tried to hold back, but the thought of being pregnant with Dean’s pup along with the assault to his prostate and he was gone, his release rushing through him.

 

Dean didn’t stop moving, the alpha seeking his own release which thankfully didn’t take long. Once again locked together, both alpha and omega tried to catch their breath, Dean’s arm which had been holding Sam’s leg moved to Sam’s stomach and patted the surface in soothing strokes while they came back to themselves. Sam spoke first, his eyes barely able to remain open though they just woke only a short time ago from a nap. “Dean, I think I have a new kink I didn’t know about.” The body behind him vibrated as Dean laughed, his hand not moving from its spot on Sam’s stomach.

 

It was too soon to think about kids. While Sam wanted to be with Dean for the rest of his life, they had only just gotten mated, and he wanted longer with his alpha before they had to focus all their attention to a new addition to the family. Dean didn’t say anything more than ‘sleep’ before holding Sam close and snuggling behind him. It took a while, but eventually, the need for sleep outweighed Sam’s desire to think about if Dean meant what he said during sex. They could figure it out later, right then Sam needed to save his energy if he was going into his last day of heat.

 

*~*~*~*~ 

 

Groaning as the sunlight hit his eyes, Sam tried to turn away from the light only to find himself trapped under his alpha. Dean had slipped out of him through the night, though he returned to his favorite position behind Sam with his arms and legs pinning the omega down. Smiling at the thought of Dean not wanting him to leave their bed, Sam tried to fight against his bladder which had woken him but knew he wouldn’t have much longer before his need for the washroom would make him move. Ever so slowly, Sam wiggled his way out from under Dean, his alpha pouting in his sleep and rolling into the warm space Sam left behind once he was free.

 

Shaking his head, Sam smiled at the picture Dean made, naked on their bed, seeking out the warmth Sam left behind. Padding to the bathroom, Sam took care of business, including a shower and changing into a pair of loose jogging pants. Now that he was wide awake, he didn’t know what to do with himself. The past four days had been spent in near constant pleasure, but now that his heat was over his body was feeling the strain. He was sore in places he typically didn’t think about, though the most painful was his ass which had taken the hardest beating.

 

Dean had been gentle for an alpha, always making sure that Sam was well prepared before fucking him, but there was only so much sex the human body was designed to take, and an Omega’s heat always pushed that line. Rubbing the clothed cheeks of his ass, Sam hoped that Dean didn’t want to prove that he could still get it up like he promised. As much as he loved being under his alpha there would be no sex tonight. Glancing at the kitchen, Sam smiled as an idea came to him. It wasn’t often enough that he thanked his alpha, and Dean had been nothing but attentive since before he moved in.

 

Making sure to keep the noise down as much as possible Sam got out what he would need and began to cook them breakfast. With a cup of coffee in one hand, Sam was a bit startled when arms wrapped around him from where he had been flipping the sausages, soft kisses placed along the side of his neck. “I woke up all cold and alone, Sammy. You could have waited, and I would have made us something. It smells delicious.” Sam blushed at the last sentence as Dean began inhaling from his mating mark just over Sam’s scent gland, there was no way Dean could smell the food with his nose buried in the very place Sam’s scent originated.

 

“Mmm, I could gobble you up, Baby… now that I think about it, we didn’t do as much of that as I would have liked this week, you think you could reheat the food until later?” Hands splayed over Sam’s chest which he had covered when cooking the bacon, not wanting anything to splatter on his skin. Though he tried to agree, having Dean use his mouth on him was usually a mind-blowing experience, a clench of his abdomen reminded him why it was a bad idea.

 

“I’m sorry, Dean, but I don’t think I’m game for anything right now. Tomorrow I’ll probably be fine but after this heat? I’m sore _everywhere,_ if you need me, I suppose I could blow you once we’re done eating, but I don’t want you to touch my cock or ass right now, okay?” Dean wasn’t offended like Sam had thought; instead, the alpha sunk against him letting out a breath of air. Turning off the stove, Sam turned in Dean’s embrace to face his alpha who was grinning at him.

 

“You have no idea how happy you’ve just made me. You’re not the only one who’s sore, Sammy. I was hopeful that if you wanted to have sex, I could use my mouth and give my dick a break.” Leaning forward Dean kissed Sam softly for a moment, enjoying their bodies pressed together without the need of more. “How about we take a break today and probably tomorrow and spend time together without my dick in your amazing ass? I don’t know about you, but I would really enjoy maybe watching some movies and cuddling on the couch or reading for a bit. If you wanted, I could show you how to play a few games of cards that aren’t poker or if you have a board game laying around, we could try that as well.”

 

The smile that stretched Sam’s face nearly hurt his cheeks; this was what he wanted from Dean, to be able to spend time with him without them locked together. Surging up into a kiss, Sam held Dean’s head in place for a moment. “I would love that. Now help me eat all this food, and we can snuggle for a bit before you teach me one of those card games. I might even have a cribbage board laying around.” Dean nipped his mark on Sam’s neck before pulling away, one hand remaining on Sam’s hip as they turned to the food.

 

Sam watched as Dean filled two plates with assortment, only letting go of Sam to carry the food to the table to eat. He loved the moments he had where Dean was more than a sex-machine, where he could laugh and talk with the other man and enjoy spending time with him. Perhaps, when they were ready, he could give Dean that pup he wanted, it was easy to tell that Dean would make a great father even given his young age. It wasn’t as though they couldn’t afford a child, and Sam had no issue with someone they trusted helping with the pup when needed.

 

Once the food had been cleared and the movie chosen, Sam leaned against Dean’s side, the alpha quickly wrapping an arm around him while they watched the film. Sam drifted between watching the film and thinking about having a pup, how it would change their lives but how it could be for the better. His next heat wouldn’t be for another six months; they would have plenty of time to figure out what they wanted to do before then. Snuggled down with his mate surrounding him, Sam tried to focus on what was in front of him instead of what might happen. Right then he wanted to enjoy having his mate outside of his heat. 

 


	20. Chapter 20

 

 

**Chapter 20**

 

 

There was something to be said about having a secret everyone knew about. Sam didn’t have to say anything to announce his new status, but by the time lunch rolled around he was sure everyone in the building knew that he had been claimed, that someone had proven to be his Alpha. Having everyone know that he had finally chosen someone, that someone had found him desirable enough to mate them together made Sam’s stomach nearly flutter in excitement. He had waited all his life to find someone he could mate with, someone who had proven not just to himself but to his inner Omega that they were perfect for him.

 

Dean was everything he had ever wanted, and the Alpha must feel the same in return. While he could have convinced himself to mate Sam for the money, though barely, there was no suppressing the devotion and care Dean felt for him when they were together. Now that he knew what Dean was feeling, that his Alpha truly wanted him and found him appealing, there was no doubt in Sam’s mind that this was more than Dean wanting a free ride. He had proven it before when he stopped taking Sam’s money, but now Sam could _feel_ how the other felt about him, and there was nothing deceptive about it.

 

“You know I didn’t believe it, but my nose doesn’t lie. I suppose congratulations are in order.”

 

Looking up at Charlie who was standing in the doorway, her body blocking the view of whoever could be outside, Sam smiled at his friend. It wasn’t what Charlie wanted, they had spoken several times while at work about how he didn’t need to mate Dean to hold the respect of the other Alphas from international accounts, but it was what he had wanted regardless. “No, your nose isn’t broken. I finally decided that I couldn’t wait any longer. We bonded during my heat this past week.”

 

At first, Charlie didn’t say anything, though her expression said it all. She still wasn’t happy with him and Dean being together; Sam doubted she ever would be. Sighing, Charlie nodded though she didn’t make any move to come into the office and take a seat as she usually would. “I still think you could be making the biggest mistake of your life, but it’s your mistake to make if it is. Just promise me that if things start to go south that you keep your head about you. Mating isn’t the same as marriage; if he leaves, he doesn’t get squat unless you pop out a pup… you did use protection, right?”

 

Placing a hand on his stomach at the thought, Sam nodded. He wasn't going to tell her that it was Dean who took medication so he wouldn’t be able to produce viable sperm, let her think what she wanted, he trusted Dean. “We might… we haven’t really talked about a timeline, but I was thinking about asking him to marry me and maybe we could move into the house that’s been sitting around gathering dust outside the city. I know you don’t approve, but I feel it in my soul that we can make this work, that maybe for my next heat we take away the meds and let the chips fall where they may.”

 

This time Charlie didn’t sigh, though her eyes spoke volumes. Sam ignored it. The idea of him and Dean starting a family was something he couldn’t help but be excited about. The vibration of his phone on the desk broke their silence, Charlie raised an eyebrow as Sam pulled the phone close and opened the latest text from his mate. _‘I was thinking that we should celebrate being official. Would you like to go on a date tonight? I’ve heard good things about a place downtown if you’re up for it, smart casual.’_

 

Grinning, Sam messaged back that he would be off at his regular time, the rest of his day seeming to both fly by and drag as he went through the work he needed to catch up on. Several people from his board of directors had come by to congratulate him, each enthusiastic about him finally settling down with a mate. Ruby never showed, and Sam tried not to grin at the thought that she had lost Dean before she even had him. There would be no more attempts at claiming his Alpha. While they could dissolve the bond through a painful, drawn-out process if they chose, Dean wouldn’t be able to become erect for another, the same as he would be unable to generate slick for another after mating.

 

By the time he was ready to go, Sam could feel butterflies in his stomach. This would be their first date as a mated pair. He wasn't just hiring Dean to go out with him to a restaurant; Dean had claimed him for everyone to see. And now his mate wanted to take him somewhere public where people would _smell_ that he was bonded, that his Alpha wanted him. Picking up the pace for his walk to the car, Sam was surprised to see Dean standing by it waiting for him. A gasp tore from his throat at the sight of his mate. While he could dress the part when needed, Sam had grown accustomed to seeing Dean in a t-shirt and jeans, sometimes a button-up when he was going to or from work.

 

Nothing had prepared him for seeing his mate not only waiting for him but dressed in a three-piece charcoal suit which made Dean look as though he had just stepped out of a GQ magazine. “Hey, there sexy, fancy meeting you here.” Sam didn’t bother asking why his Alpha was waiting for him; instead, he placed the briefcase he was holding on the trunk beside Dean and pulled him into a kiss, ignoring Dean’s comment. It wasn't the soft kiss he had been trying for, in seconds Dean opened his mouth and ran the tip of his tongue along Sam’s lips, asking for permission for more.

 

He should have pulled back, but a hand on his ass, pulling him flush against his lover made all rational thought of where they were fly out the window. When Dean drew back, his plush lips slick and reddened, Sam whimpered in need of his Alpha. “Do we have to go out? I mean, couldn’t we go home?”

 

Dean chuckled, shaking his head and leaning forward for a quick peck. “I made reservations. I promise we’ll do whatever you want once we get home, but let me take you out to dinner first?”

 

Unable to refuse Dean, Sam nodded and opened the trunk to put in his briefcase before climbing into the passenger side of the car and waiting for Dean to start the engine. He didn’t need to go home to change, his suit for work would be enough for the dress code, which was great considering how hungry he was now that he had a moment to think about it. The restaurant wasn’t something Sam saw Dean as interested in. While he knew Dean could live in the high life, there was always something down to Earth about him, something that made Sam picture Dean sitting in a booth in a Mom and Pop diner and enjoying his food every bit as he would in an upscale place like they were entering.

 

Once seated, Sam couldn’t keep his eyes off Dean. The Alpha wasn't doing anything unusual, smiling at their server and taking the offered menu but the way Dean’s eyes crinkled at the edge, how his teeth showed when he grinned, it was enough to take Sam’s breath away. “What do you think, Sammy?” Jerked out of his staring by the very man he was observing, Sam could feel his cheeks start to heat.

 

“I'm sorry; what was that?”

 

Dean laughed, and the waitress who was standing next to him tried to hide her grin while she looked between them. “I was asking if you wanted the steak tonight? It’s their special unless you wanted something a bit lighter?”

 

Sam shook his head, clearing his throat before answering. “No, the steak would be fine, medium rare for me.” Dean had already chosen the wine for their meal, sliding his hand on the table until Sam could casually reach for it with his own.

 

“This is nice, isn’t it? I know that we’ve been on a few dates before, but doesn’t this feel different to you?”

 

Sam nodded, thinking back to their previous dates. While he had been trying to wine and dine Dean before, this was the first time that Sam was hopeful that someone from the media would see him, that their faces would be plastered online with the newest headline of their mating. Neither were showing their mark, something Sam would rectify next time they were out together, but there was no mistaking how their scents had changed. Stroking his fingers over Dean’s for a moment before letting go so the waitress could set their food down, Sam decided against voicing how he was feeling, from their new bond Dean would already know.

 

The food was just as lavish as Sam expected, each bite a soft play on his senses while Dean’s smile brightened up the room. It was pleasant, having the chance to eat and talk in public, though Sam would be the first to admit that he preferred his meal at home where he could have Dean all to himself. By the time the check came, Sam was reaching for his wallet only to be stopped by Dean who easily accessed his own first, paying for the meal. For a second Sam thought about protesting, the food wouldn’t have been cheap, and Dean was only working a few hours every day preparing food at a bar.

 

“I know what you’re thinking, but you can get the next one. I still have a bit of money in my savings account; this is nothing to worry about, Sam. Let me do this for us, okay?”

 

Sighing, Sam agreed and allowed Dean to help him slip on his coat and place a hand on the small of his back when they made their way outside. There wasn’t a mob of people, but Sam spotted someone who was standing just outside the restaurant’s space, the flash of a camera letting Sam know that perhaps he would get his wish of a new headline. With how far the cameraman was away, Sam doubted that he would be able to smell them accurately to know that they were mated. Seeing the opportunity for what it was, Sam shared a look with Dean, tugging his Alpha against him to get the picture quickly.

 

Dean kept the kiss light, their lips slightly parted but not exploring while he thumbed the collar of Sam’s shirt just enough to rub his fingers along the raised skin of his mark. Sam moaned breathlessly as his mark was touched, hands gripping Dean’s arms when another few flashes went off which Sam knew would be able to pick up the mating mark. Breaking the kiss, Sam smiled at his mate; happy Dean was willing to play along. “You want to go home for dessert?” asked Sam, his delight easy to read on his expression.

 

Chucking, Dean nodded, his voice a bit deeper than his usual tone while the hand which wasn’t on Sam’s neck squeezed his hip. “Yes, I bought some whipped cream and chocolate this afternoon while you were at work, and I’ve got a few ideas on how I want to eat it… are you game?”

 

Surging forward, Sam tangled his fingers in Dean’s hair, no longer caring that people were watching. “Take me home, _Alpha_.” A hand grabbed his own, tugging until they were making their way to the car. Something told Sam he would be writhing on their bed before the night was through, and he couldn’t wait.

 


	21. Chapter 21

 

 

**Chapter 21**

 

 

Something was wrong with Sam. Dean had been enjoying his mated life without a hitch after the story was released of their bonding; Dean felt like he could conquer the world. He would spend a few hours a week doing the prep work, followed by cleaning and some cooking if he was working late for the bar, come home and make something for his Omega to eat followed by either snuggling or each working in the office which now had two desks so they could be close to one another when either of them had something they needed to be do. Each night Dean would wrap himself around his Omega, typically after a round of mind-blowing sex and they would fall asleep together until their alarm went off the next morning to repeat the cycle.

 

It was everything Dean never knew he wanted. Their connection had deepened, their emotions bleeding to one another, causing them each to become more attentive and surer of their welcome. There were no more secrets between them, no hesitation on if their touch was welcomed or not. For an Alpha, Dean was over the moon to know for sure that his mate was happy and safe, that nothing was wrong with Sam. Even on the days where either were feeling a bit stressed or needed some time alone, with how their emotions were linked it was comfortable to sit back and know exactly what the other needed, to give each other space without feeling the sharp sting of rejection.

 

What ruined the illusion of perfect was Sam’s stomach. It had been just over a month and a half since their mating, and Sam had been starting to feel ill. It wasn’t all the time; he went a couple of days of feeling great until he was leaning over the toilet and puking for no apparent reason. For the first week, they assumed he had caught something, a bug that was working its way through his system. The second week, Dean wasn’t so sure it was that simple and a warning from his doctor rang through his mind. _‘You need to be careful, Dean, while this will stop pregnancy even during a heat, mating can override even the best medication.’_

 

At the time it hadn’t meant anything, he initially had no plans on mating anyone, especially a client. Now that he was holding back his lover’s hair while rubbing his back for the third day in a row, Dean wondered if maybe he should have been more careful during their mating. Flushing the waste down the toilet, Dean helped Sam rinse out his mouth and lay down for a while, brushing aside Sam’s protests of keeping Dean from his classwork while they went to bed. Holding Sam against his chest, Dean waited for the Omega to fall asleep, something that was becoming a habit of the taller man after being sick. Breathing deeply, Dean tried to find anything in Sam’s scent that could help him.

 

It took several minutes of breathing, categorizing what he could smell off his lover before he noticed it. There was a third scent surrounding them. It was subtle. If he weren’t looking for the change, he would never have scented it. Sam was with child. Tugging Sam a bit closer to his chest, Dean tried to calm down as not to worry his lover. It would have happened during their mating, when the medication in his system would no longer hold against the pheromones of his mate being in heat, of the fresh mating bite he had delivered. If he had of been thinking he would have used a condom, even if it would have caused them to need longer to adjust, to strengthen the bond between them.

 

He couldn’t go back and change the past, couldn’t tell his past self to wrap it. What he could do was be there for Sam and to convince the Omega to bring the child to term hopefully. Placing his hand on Sam’s stomach, Dean nearly wept at the thought of there being his pup inside his mate, that their child was growing and developing all underneath his palm. Nuzzling the back of Sam’s neck, Dean could barely hold back the tears, ones he found were surprisingly of joy. They hadn't seriously spoken about raising a child; though Dean now used his new breeding dirty talk to get Sam off, it was all done in bed, never a serious discussion.

 

It looked like they would have to talk about it now.

 

Dean didn’t sleep as he watched over his Omega, rubbing Sam’s stomach gently and basking in the scent of his mate surrounding him. When Sam woke, it wasn’t the peaceful slow awakening that he typically displayed but a mad rush to the bathroom, Dean hot on his heels and holding his hair back for him again. Rubbing Sam’s back, Dean helped Sam through his sickness, wanting to provide as much comfort as possible. “Baby, I think you should see a doctor. This has gone on long enough. I’ll go with you tomorrow, and we can find out what’s wrong, alright?”

 

If his head wasn’t in the toilet, waiting for the next bunch of fluid to escape, Dean was confident that Sam would have protested. Instead, he sighed heavily before nodding, soaking up the soft touches Dean ran along his back. “Thank you; I’ll give them a call once you’re laying down again, and I’ll get you something light to eat.” The rest of the night was spent with Dean holding Sam, rubbing his back and caring for him even though Sam hadn’t needed to vomit again. They went to bed early; Dean had managed to book an early appointment with Sam’s doctor. Though he wanted nothing more than to stake his claim on his mate again, wishing to celebrate the new life that was growing inside him, Dean didn’t make a move.

 

Curling around his Omega, Dean breathed in the changed scent and waited for Sam to fall asleep before doing so himself, checking the alarm three times to make sure it was set before drifting off to sleep.

 

 

*~*~*~*~

 

“You don’t have to go in with me; I can do this bit myself.”

 

Shaking his head at his stubborn mate, Dean pecked Sam’s lips, mindful to keep it chaste within the doctor’s office. “I don’t mind, plus I want to hear what the doctor has to say. I’ve been worried about you, Sammy.” Sam nodded, giving the consent Dean had been looking for to join his mate in the doctor’s exam room. It was more than wanting to know what was wrong with Sam though; he needed to be there to have his suspicions confirmed, to know for sure that they had a baby on the way… and to understand how Sam reacted. While he would never force Sam to carry a pup he didn’t want, Dean was hopeful that his Omega wanted the baby, that by being there and showing his support that perhaps Sam would choose to keep the pup.

 

“Mr. Campbell?”

 

Lifting his head to the receptionist, who called Sam’s name, Dean unnecessarily helped Sam stand and held his hand while they followed the woman to the doctor. Taking their seats in the examination room, Dean remained with his hand in Sam’s looking around the room which was no different than any other doctor’s office he had been in before, if maybe a bit bigger. They didn’t have to wait long before a man came into the room wearing the tell-tale white coat and stethoscope. “Hello Sam, I believe congratulations are in order since the last time you came to see me. I take it this is your mate?”

 

Dean nodded, watching the doctor take his seat. “Dean Winchester, a pleasure to meet you.” The doctor, a Dr. Cohen who reminded Dean of his father if he were twenty years younger, smiled though he made no effort to shake Dean’s hand.

 

“A pleasure I’m sure, so what seems to be the problem?” Sam took over the conversation, explaining how he had been throwing up without due cause, how he felt tired and dizzy sometimes but didn’t understand why. Dr. Cohen listened intently, though Dean caught his eye for a moment and suspected that the doctor knew what was going on even if Sam was in the dark.

 

“Sam, I’d like to take a couple of blood tests to be sure. We can process what I’m looking for in the lab so it should only take about a half hour if you don’t mind waiting here for me? Mandy can draw your blood as soon as you’re ready and we might have an answer for what’s wrong today. I’ll give you a routine check-up while we wait, kill two birds with one stone and all that.”

 

The thought of someone drawing Sam’s blood didn’t sit well with Dean, but he pushed the idea down needing to be able to remain in the room with Sam. It only took a couple of minutes for Mandy to take the vials of blood, Sam stripping into a hospital gown and going through the routine each doctor seemed to know by heart as he was examined. “Dean, have you noticed any changes as well that Sam might have missed? I’ve found that it’s always best to ask the mate, as you may focus on something the other has brushed aside as irrelevant.”

 

If there was one thing Dean learned from his time in his business it was that lying to doctors never helped anyone. You could lie to the police to make sure they didn’t look your way, to your friends, family, even coworkers if you wanted to, but doctors needed to know everything if they were going to help. “His scent changed.” Sam’s wide eyes turned to Dean from where he had been sitting on the bed having his reflexes tested. “There’s another one clinging to him, but it’s not threatening my Alpha.”

 

Dr. Cohen nodded, humming as if he suspected that was the case. “We’ll know for sure once Mandy comes back, which should be any minute now.”

 

No sooner had the words left his mouth than there was a knock on the door. Mandy slipped inside once given permission and handed Dr. Cohen a file before leaving. Opening the folder, Dr. Cohen smiled before turning to Sam, who was nervously picking at the bottom of his gown. Standing, Dean went beside Sam and held his hand while they waited for the doctor to speak. Having a good idea of what was going to be said, Dean turned his attention from the doctor to his mate.

 

“Congratulations, Sam, it looks as though you’re eight weeks pregnant.”

 

The hand he had been holding tightened. Sam looked bewildered between the doctor and Dean who was trying to send as much reassurance through their bond as possible. “I don’t understand. Dean takes his Alpha injection; we shouldn’t be able to have a pup.”

 

Dean placed his hand on Sam’s back, holding his Omega close while trying to soothe him with his scent. “I do take the injection, Sammy, I promise. There’s a chance that when claiming an Omega, that it will override the drugs in my system and make the shot all but useless. I didn’t think of it until last night when I noticed your scent changed, and I’m sorry that I didn’t think about it sooner, that we didn’t plan it.”

 

Dr. Cohen remained silent, watching as Sam turned to Dean, tears in his eyes. For a while they didn’t say anything, Sam searching for something in Dean’s expression and Dean allowing his Omega anything he wants. “Do you… do you want the pup, Dean? You already have so much on your plate right now, with school and work. Do you want to have a pup before you’re settled in whatever career you wanted?”

 

Unable to allow Sam to doubt him, Dean swooped down and pressed their foreheads together. “I do. I can always go back to school later and get my education, and I’m only working a few hours a day as it is. Once the pup is born Benny can go back to doing his food prep or hiring someone else. I want our pup, Sam, but I’m not going to force you to carry it. if you want to wait, we can wait.”

 

“But you love your job,” whispered Sam, hands clutching at Dean’s shirt.

 

“I love _you_. I can get another job once we’re settled down. I don’t mind taking time off and caring for you when you need me, I _enjoy_ doing things for you, and I bet I’ll love looking after our pup once they’re here. But the choice is yours, Sammy, and I can’t make it for you.”

 

Sam took a minute, their bodies pressed as close as possible in their position, ignoring the doctor who was waiting for Sam’s decision. Leaning into the hand which cupped his cheek, Dean opened his eyes to look into the tear-stained face of his lover. Sam’s voice was a whisper, choking in emotion when he spoke. “We’re going to have a baby.” Slotting their mouths together, Dean let his tears trail down his cheeks as he gripped Sam tight against him. They were going to have a baby, and as unexpected as it was, Dean couldn’t help the swell of love for both Sam and their unborn pup.

 


	22. Chapter 22

 

 

**Chapter 22**

 

 

 

Understanding why he was throwing up at random times throughout the day didn't make it any easier. What was worse was the fact that Dean couldn’t be there beside him twenty-four-seven. Thankful that he at least had his own bathroom in his office, Sam found himself once again flushing the remains of his breakfast away while trying to catch his breath. After rinsing his mouth with the mouthwash he had taken to leaving at work and patting his face with cold water, Sam felt ready to face the rest of his day.

 

Opening the door, which led directly to his office, Sam paused once he spotted who was waiting for him. He had known the conversation was coming, but he wasn’t ready for it all the same. Charlie sat in her chair, arms crossed over her chest while she waited for him to enter the room. Sighing, Sam sat behind his desk and waited for her to speak; it always best to allow her to rant before trying to reason with her.

 

“I want to meet him. I told you this was going to happen that he was going to get you knocked up, and before you say anything else in his defense, I want to meet him.”

 

Sam had already decided that he was going to introduce Dean to the few friends and coworkers he wanted the Alpha to know. Having put in the appropriate paperwork to HR about his condition, there was only so long he could have tried to keep the news from Charlie who had her hand in every department. “I already gave the go-ahead to host a party in celebration of my mating, now it’s also being held for our pup. You can meet him then, Charlie, in public, so I know you’ll at least give him a chance before damning him.”

 

Charlie pouted, most likely having expected to be invited to Sam’s apartment where she could observe Dean as much as she pleased. “Fine, now how do you feel about having a pup? Last time I checked it wasn’t something you wanted.”

 

Placing his hand on his stomach, Sam smiled at the thought of his baby. “I didn’t think I did. I don’t know how to explain it, Charlie, the second I knew I was carrying our pup I wanted to keep them. Dean was with me; he asked me to go to the doctor since I’ve been sick so often and he was so supportive, making sure that I knew that he wanted to keep the pup but that he would support me either way.”

 

Feeling the water start to gather in his eyes, Sam tried to blink the tears away at having such an understanding mate. His hormones were starting to get to him, a bit worse as time went on, but he read that was normal, especially for an Omega with their first pup. Ignoring the burning of his eyes, Sam collected himself before he spoke again. “Charlie, I understand where you’re coming from, but I need you to be a bit supportive. If this is a mistake, then it’s mine to make though I seriously doubt that Dean wants anything more than to make me happy, and he does, Charlie. Dean makes me the happiest I’ve ever been.”

 

Charlie nodded, letting the subject drop and brought up her love-life, which consisted of trying to woo a new employee named Dorothy. Sam listened with half an ear while she spoke, his hand rubbing small circles on his stomach. He couldn’t wait for the party, something he usually avoided, so he could show off his Alpha to those who hadn't gone with him to Japan. Even to those who’d seen Dean before it would be different, introducing him as his mate instead of his intended.

 

Finishing work was a lot easier once he stopped vomiting, the medication the doctor had given him slowly starting to work throughout the day. Arriving home, Sam swiftly entered his passcode and opened the door, greeted by the scent of his mate surrounding the area along with the aroma of what appeared to be cooked meat, most likely the steak Sam had picked up the day before. About to announce his return, Sam stopped in the doorway to the kitchen when he heard Dean speaking to someone.

 

“I know Bal, and I’m sorry to lay this on you so soon. You put your neck out for me twice now, and I feel like I’m spitting in your face instead of thanking you.” Leaning against the banister, Sam set his briefcase down, watching Dean finish what he was doing at the stove with his back turned toward Sam. “It’s going to be at least another year, probably longer before I can even think about working. It’s not so bad right now, Sam’s still working, but once he starts taking time off or staying to work from home, I need to be here for them.”

 

Dean paused, listening to whatever the other man was saying before letting go a massive sigh. “Yeah, I understand, thank you again for trying to keep me on the payroll, but I think it’s probably best if I stay on until someone else comes around to take my place? That way, Benny still gets his mornings off, and you can give the money to some starving student or something.” Dean turned just enough to spot Sam in the doorway, giving him a quick grin before saying his goodbyes and ending the call.

 

Sam didn’t know what to think, if he heard the conversation correctly it sounded like Dean was quitting the job Sam knew he loved. “Dean?” The Alpha in question came forward after turning off the stove and tugged Sam into a kiss by his tie. “It’s nothing, Baby. I was letting my boss know about the pup; once they find someone to replace me, which shouldn’t take long if he listens and lets a student pick up the work, then I’m no longer under his employment. It was bound to happen sooner or later; don’t worry about it.”

 

He was worried about it.

 

“Dean, you don’t need to give up your job, especially so soon, considering the hours we work. I love that you’re trying to put so much effort in and take care of us, but you need your space too, and working gives that to you.”

 

Leaning up for another peck, Dean let go and started setting the table, gesturing for Sam to sit down. “Sam, we have to face facts here. You’re the breadwinner of the house, and as much as I love having my independence by working, my pride isn’t more important than our child. I still plan on getting my education, that hasn’t changed, and once I’m done working, I’ll probably be able to get it done faster. There’re still things that need to be done to turn this place into a home we can raise a child in. While you work, I’ll start turning the guest room into a nursery and stock up on things we’re going to need once the baby is here.”

 

Staring at Dean, Sam managed a couple of bites of his delicious steak as Dean spoke. “I have a house.” The words tumbled out of Sam’s mouth, wanting to let Dean know that he did have somewhere they could raise their pup. Dean was right, while the apartment was great for the two of them it wasn’t where he wanted to raise his child. He wanted a house with a back yard and plenty of room for their family to grow, maybe even a dog if Dean agreed.

 

“We’ll have to visit the house to see about the commute and if the local schools are any good, but we’ll cross the bridge when we come to it. My point is, it’s going to be several years before I’m ready to work again. Once this pup is born, I plan on being a stay-at-home-Alpha. I’ll look into going back to work once the pup is in school.”

 

Alphas who wanted to raise their young at such a level was rare. It was typically the Omega's job to stay at home if they could afford it and raise the young, the Omega who would take time off work and make the baby’s room their own. “You want to stay at home to raise the pup?”

 

Dean looked up from his plate, cocking his head to the side for a second before rolling his eyes. “Sammy, I thought we’ve been through this. We’re not exactly the stereotypical mates. If you wanted to stay home with us, I see no problem with it, but we both know to stay away from work for more than a couple of months would drive you insane.”

 

It would; he had every intention of leaving work once he was unable to remain and then returning perhaps three or so months after their pup was born. He had thought that while Dean was working that they would hire someone to take care of the pup, a nanny who would help them through the child’s life. Having Dean take on the role was more than appealing; it was perfect. “I don’t know how I got so lucky but thank you, Dean.”

 

Laughing while shaking his head, Dean held up his fork which had a piece of meat on it and wiggled his eyebrows. “You can thank me later, Omega. Right now, you’re eating for two.” Joining Dean in laughing, Sam finished his meal in record time, wanting to show his Alpha exactly how much he was loved. As they lay together, chests heaving while trying to come down from their high, Sam made a mental note to investigate Dean’s history a bit deeper. SimplyTech had several home agents, and if Dean had the right credentials, it would give him something to do before the baby came.

 

 

*~*~*~*~

 

 

There was something different about being the center of attention at a business party. Dean had attended his fair share, always fading into the background as much as possible, but this time, the party was for him and his mate. In celebration of the CEO, both bonding and for their upcoming child. Everyone wanted to meet him, from the people that worked closely to Sam to those who wanted to enhance their career. Dean got it, becoming fast friends with the man who was sleeping with the boss looked good for their image.

 

He wanted nothing to do with it.

 

Smiling his patented look for when trying to remain calm when all he wanted to do is pull his hair out, Dean looked around the room for his mate. Sam was talking to a small group of people, a glass of sparkling water in his hand, which mirrored Dean’s. If Sam couldn’t drink, he wasn’t going to rub it in the man’s face. “Dean, there you are, I’ve meant to talk to you all night.”

 

Turning to the call, Dean tried to remember the woman coming toward him from the trip, but he couldn’t recall seeing her before. She had long red hair, a slim build, and was smiling though he could detect a hint of fire in her gaze. The man he had been speaking to early excused himself as the woman came closer, and though he kept the fake smile on his face, waiting for the other shoe to drop, Dean was happy to get rid of the man. The next time someone hinted at how he should try to control Sam, or that he was only using the Omega for his wealth, he was going to punch them in the face.

 

“I’m sorry. Have we met before?”

 

Reaching out with his right hand, Dean was surprised by the grip the woman held. She squeezed his fingers before letting go and giving him a shark-like grin. “No, but I’ve heard loads about you, Dean. I’m the one who gave Sam your number.”

 

Holding back a gasp, Dean ignored the way she was looking at him and grinned his first genuine smile since he arrived. “You’re Charlie! Sam mentioned you, and I’ve gotta say that I owe you a huge thank you for sending Sam my way. Who would have guessed that a phone call could change two lives?”

 

Instead of taking the praise, Charlie glared. “Listen, I know how you two got together, and I don’t approve. You may have Sam thinking that you’re a saint, but we both know better. If you so much as put one toe out of line, I’ll have your entire life make the front-page news. There’s a reason why Sam keeps me as head of his IT department, and you would do well to remember that I can _ruin_ you.”

 

Nearly taking a step back at the venom in her voice, Dean licked his lips. “I understand why you’re concerned, but I’m not going to hurt Sam. He's my mate, he’s carrying our pup, the last thing I’m going to do is fuck that up. I’m not saying we’re not going to fight, that’s unreasonable, but I’ll never intentionally hurt him.” Charlie didn’t look impressed if anything she raised an eyebrow. “I love him; I’m not going to risk losing him and the small family we’re making. Keep your eye on me if you want to. I’m sure as hell not going to stop you. If you don’t mind, I need to go play arm-candy before Sam dumps his water over the guy he’s talking to.”

 

Without waiting for her to respond, Dean walked over to his mate and slipped an arm around his back, standing beside the taller man who’s posture relaxed slightly at the touch. “Sorry I was so long, a couple of people wanted to ask some questions. What have I missed?” The man Sam was talking to, a Zachariah, if Dean remembered correctly, began rambling about their marketing department, the woman on his arm all but zoning out.

 

If it weren’t Sam’s party, Dean would have done the same, but knowing that Sam would probably have to deal with the issues that are brought to his attention at some point, Dean made an effort to keep up with the conversations. He wasn’t a tech genius, barely using his phone for more than messaging and the occasional game to pass the time. But Sam was, and if he wanted to understand much of what his other half said when he spoke about work, Dean needed to pay attention.

 

They made the circuit around the room, smiling and laughing when needed. There were a few people that Sam enjoyed speaking to, and a few more Dean got along with. What didn’t escape his notice were two pairs of eyes watching them the entire evening, one concerned and the other enraged.

 


	23. Chapter 23

 

 

**Chapter 23**

Glancing down at the protruding bump, Sam placed a hand on his stomach, shifting his body while looking at the mirror to see it from all sides. It wasn’t huge yet, only three months along, but it was large enough that he had to think about buying new suits if he was going to remain formal for work. It was rare that he had any time to himself these days, but Dean had been called into work for one of his last shifts, supervising his replacement. It seemed as though every time Sam turned around, Dean was there, a smile on his face and his hand reaching for Sam’s stomach.

 

Dean couldn’t feel the pup yet, but he was determined to be the first besides Sam to be there when he could. Sam loved how Dean was all but smothering him in love and care, not put off by Sam’s mood swings or his strange cravings. If anything, Dean thrived in providing for him, getting whatever Sam needed and helping him calm down when he was upset. He was the perfect Alpha, attentive and caring. Sam couldn’t wait to see how Dean designed the nursery.

 

They had decided to remain at the apartment until Dean was done with work; while it was still only a short drive for Sam, it would take far longer for Dean to arrive every morning. With this being one of his last shifts, Dean had already started packing their things, eager to see their new home. Sliding the shirt he had been struggling with over his stomach, Sam looked once again at the mirror and glanced down at the bump which was straining the fabric. He would have someone buy him some clothing with a bit more give; hopefully, he would be able to remain working until near the end of his pregnancy.

 

If not, spending all day with his Alpha seemed like a brilliant way to spend the time.

 

*~*~*~*

 

There was something to be said about coming home from a long day at work. Now that his morning sickness had all but stopped, Sam was able to get more done in preparation for his upcoming maternity leave. It seemed the closer the date came, the more work there was to do to make sure things run smoothly in his absence. Everyone wanted to speak to him about something, to be reassured that he would be returning only a few months after the birth of his baby. Crowley had surprisingly been a godsend cementing his place as Sam’s second-in-command by taking the brunt of the work and giving Sam enough time to breathe.

 

“You’re going to have to appoint someone in charge while you’re gone. I’m just making sure you make the right choice.”

 

Crowley hadn't been wrong. If he left his company without there being someone to speak for him, there was a chance everything could go to Hell. Crowley was the smart choice; he listened when Sam spoke and always had his nose in everything. Most importantly, Crowley wouldn’t decide on something that could negatively impact the company without consulting Sam, something no one else had offered when trying to suck up to him. Now that his workday was over, Sam wanted nothing more than to curl up with Dean on the couch and watch _Doctor Who_ while eating whatever Dean picked up after work.

 

Exiting the elevator to see a man standing by his door wasn’t in the plan. The man in question screamed Alpha, his stance rigid and shoulders held back while glaring at the door he had no doubt knocked on to receive a response. He had a short beard and dark hair, almost the same height as Dean and looked to be in his late forties. Once the Alpha noticed him, Sam was caught by a pair of brown eyes; though Sam guessed at who was in front of him, the Alpha had none of the warmth Sam had come to know from Dean.

 

“I’m sorry. Can I help you?”

 

The man sniffed before looking down at Sam’s stomach. Placing a hand over the bump protectively, Sam waited for the man to speak before he got too worked up. “You must be the Omega the news is going on about. I’m Dean’s father, and I’ve come a long way to see him. Do you plan on letting us in any time soon?” The man’s voice was gruff, and though Sam knew him to be John Winchester, the fact that he didn’t introduce himself spoke volumes on how he viewed Sam. Grinding his teeth, Sam nodded and opened the door, careful not to let John see the passcode while he did.

 

Once inside, Sam offered the Alpha a drink, having to apologize when he mentioned that due to his condition, there was no alcohol in the house. Thankfully, they didn’t have to wait long before Sam scented his mate by the door. The two were standing in the hallway, Sam not comfortable sitting around John and John, making no effort to try and relax the Omega. Turning toward the door, Sam stepped away from John who glared at the sound.

 

“Sorry I’m late, Sammy. Gabe was talking my ear off again.”

 

No sooner did Dean see his father than the food was placed on the table beside the door, and he was instantly between Sam and John. Sam had never seen Dean truly angry before. Sure, Dean would growl and be a bit rough if teased enough, but the look in his Alpha's eyes and the scent wafting through the room was pure anger. “Get out.” Dean’s voice was pitched low, lower than Sam would have thought of his lover. A shiver wrecked Sam’s spine at the sound, the need to comfort his mate and reel him in, but instead of following the order, John snorted, his arms crossed over his chest.

 

“Don’t think that just because you got yourself a new sugar daddy that I’m going to listen to what you say, boy. I came here to see if the rumors were true, and low and behold they are. I should have known that your whore ass would end up knocking some poor Omega up. What you couldn’t make enough working the corner, so you have to fool someone into taking you home?”

 

Dean flinched at the accusation, something he rarely did, John saw the movement as well if his grin was anything to go by. “That’s it, isn’t it? Well, I will not have it. No son of mine is going to whore himself out to make a quick buck.” Sam had had enough. Placing his hand on his mate’s shoulder, Sam glared at the older Alpha in front of him and let the side of him who had dominated the corporate field speak through him.

 

“I believe Dean told you to get out. I can’t believe you would come into our home to try and tear my mate a new one. If you can’t see the wonderful man your son turned out to be, no thanks to you by the way, then you are not welcome here. So get your posturing ass out that door before I call the police, and trust me you can’t afford the lawsuit I have waiting in the wings.”

 

John opened his mouth to say something, judging from his character it would be another dig at Dean, but Sam glanced to the open doorway in challenge. He had no problem screaming at the top of his lungs to get attention if needed; John didn’t have to know that he was the only one on this floor. The threat was enough, and the older Alpha left the apartment, slamming the door behind him. For a few minutes, nobody moved. The door automatically locked behind John, though they each remained silent as if expecting the older Alpha to come storming into the room.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

Blinking at his mate’s soft tone, Sam shifted position so that he was in front of Dean. His Alpha was looking at the wall behind him, his expression closed off, and Sam wanted nothing more than to comfort his mate. “You have nothing to be sorry about; I shouldn’t have let him in. You never mentioned him besides that you ran away from home. I thought maybe he saw you in the news and was happy for you, that he wanted to congratulate you. I’m sorry, Dean.”

 

Dean shook his head, blinking the vagueness out of his eyes and pulled Sam into a kiss. Dean wasn't applying any of his usual skills; while their tongues and lips connected, it was sloppy, needy and Sam’s heart broke at the whine that came from Dean’s throat. Melting against his Alpha, Sam tried to calm Dean down, to reassure his mate that all was well. Hands grasped Sam’s hips, holding him in place while Dean tried to fuse their bodies together.

 

It was the bump of his stomach that broke Dean out of his head. Softly, Dean moved his hand between them to place it on the top of Sam’s stomach. Sam was quick to put his hand on top of Dean’s his forehead resting against his Alpha’s. “You’re nothing he thinks you are, Dean. You’re perfect, and the only Alpha I’ve ever wanted. Let me show you?” Sam didn’t have to wait long before Dean nodded, his hands rubbing small circles on Sam’s stomach while he spoke.

 

Sam placed his hand in Dean’s and walked to the bedroom, tugging his Alpha behind him. Once they were inside, Sam shut the door and started to loosen his tie. “I need you to strip for me, Alpha, please.” Dean shucked off his clothing, uncaring where it landed as he stood naked in the middle of the room. Sam took his time, unbuttoning his shirt and pulling it off before working on his trousers, which were getting a bit too tight, and his boxers. Toeing off his socks and shoes, Sam smiled at Dean who’s eyes were glued to him, hands twitching at his sides while he waited for Sam’s next request.

 

“Lay down in the middle of the bed.”

 

Dean hesitated for a fraction of a second before complying, laying down on his back with his legs parted slightly. Sam licked his lips, loving the sight of his mate waiting for his touch. Keeping his movements slow, Sam went to work. It was unlike anything he had tried before. Sure they had made love, but Sam had always felt like he was merely along for the ride as Dean took him apart. Now with his hands on Dean’s stomach and his lips on his mate’s chest, Sam felt that he could show what he hadn’t said before.

 

“I want you to lay back and relax, Dean; I promise I’ll take care of you tonight.”

 

Once Dean nodded, a hand flung over his head; Sam set about a slow pace of making his Alpha fall apart. There was something in the air as Sam moved, each brush of his fingertips earning a sigh, each press of his lips another moan. By the time Sam sunk down on his mate, rocking them both to completion, he was damp with sweat and leaning chest to chest with Dean still buried inside him. It wasn’t the most comfortable position, but it allowed Sam to place butterfly kisses along Dean’s neck and his mark as his Alpha rubbed his back and held them together.

 

“Your father doesn’t know what he’s missing out on, you’re wonderful, Dean, and you are so very loved.”

 

The hand on his back paused, and for the first time, Sam realized that while Dean had expressed his feelings, Sam had yet to do the same. Kissing his Alpha, Sam cupped Dean’s cheek as he whispered. “I love you, Dean.”

 

Dean’s grip tightened for a moment; his voice wrecked from their earlier activities and moans of pleasure. “I love you too, Sam. I don’t need him; we’re making our own family together.”

 

Snuggling down for a quick nap until they were no longer locked together, Sam relaxed against his mate glad that he could at least somewhat ease Dean’s mind.

 


	24. Chapter 24

 

 

**Chapter 24**

 

 

 

 

With his hand gently resting on Sam’s stomach, Dean placed his other hand in his mate’s hair, lightly running his fingers through the brown locks as not to wake him. They had just settled down to watch something when Sam started to fall asleep, letting Dean help the Omega lay down on the couch and place his head in Dean’s lap. It wasn't the first time Sam drifted off before their usual bedtime, though the doctor had promised that it was nothing to worry about. Leaning back, Dean closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment.

 

It had been a bit of a change moving into the house; though the moving company Sam hired did an excellent job there wasn't enough in Sam’s apartment to liven up a whole home. Once their things had been sorted, the house, which was a small mansion, felt empty. Sam had wanted Dean to take his time off since he wasn't employed any longer and to buy whatever they needed to make the place look lived in. He lasted two hours, picking a few things and having some furniture shipped when Dean realized he didn’t want to take on the project alone.

 

Changing tactics to buying what they needed for the nursery instead, Dean started to work on the one room he wanted to have finished by the time the baby came. Sam hadn’t been happy, not until Dean explained that he needed their home to be theirs, a combination of both their tastes and while he could guess what Sam would want in their home, he wanted his mate to be there. They could wait on everything but the nursery, for now, taking smaller trips shopping until it was done. It worked for him, and while the house was still missing things on the walls and the guest bedrooms only had the bare necessities, Dean felt better about their combined look than what he would have found himself.

 

The skin under his hand jumped, causing a broad grin on Dean’s face. The pup had begun kicking; something Dean was thrilled about even if Sam grumbled about it most of the time. With each appointment, they could see more of their pup growing inside Sam, though they had yet to find out the gender. While the doctor had offered, their pup seemed a bit shy and was never in a good position to say for sure. Dean didn’t mind, though it did make him get a bit creative with choosing the paint for the nursery.

 

Feeling Sam turn a bit in his sleep, Dean continued to run his fingers through Sam’s hair, concerned about the stress he could see in his mate. While it was earlier than initially planned, Dean had broached the subject of Sam only taking half-days at work, to get what he needed to be there done and return home. Dean’s course was nearly half complete, and they could spend time together working in a more relaxed environment. Not wanting to fight, Dean had backed down when Sam remained firm on wanting to finish working for as long as possible, but by the way, Sam was clutching at his pant leg, it was only a matter of time before the Omega gave in.

 

“Dean?”

 

Humming at Sam’s voice, Dean continued his gentle strokes, looking down into the hazel eyes that held him captive the moment he saw them. Sam licked his lips, the action so close to his crotch, making Dean’s dick twitch in his pants. “Yeah, Baby?” Their words were spoken softly though there was no one around to hear them. Sam’s palm rested on the back of Dean’s hand, nuzzling as close as possible.

 

“Do you think I should take time off work? I still have another three months before I’m due.”

 

“I know, Sammy, and I know how much you wanted to work right up until you pop… but I think that these naps are good for you. I would feel a lot better knowing that you could get some rest when needed than holding off until the end of your shift because you’re stuck in the office. It would be easier for Madison to schedule what needs to happen in person if she knew when you would be there instead of you leaving early when it gets too much, and it will get too much eventually. If we limit how often you’re there, then maybe they’ll be better prepared for when you take your time off after the baby’s here.”

 

Sam hesitated before nodding. “Maybe you’re right; I’ll talk to Crowley and Madison about it and see what they think. I miss you when I’m at work, and I don’t know if it’s my Omega or just me, but I’m picking up the phone twenty times a day thinking about calling you and seeing if you could stop by or would pick me up. You sure you wouldn’t mind having me around most of the day?”

 

Dean laughed, unable to help himself. “Sweetheart, if I had it my way you would never leave. Now go back to sleep, and when you wake up, I’ll make you some of those pizza bites that you like so much.”

 

Closing his eyes, Sam drifted back to sleep though Dean remained awake in the position he loved, one hand in his mate’s soft hair and the other protecting their pup.

 

 

*~*~*~*~*

 

 

Dean was nervous. It was easy to see in the way he kept glancing at the clock, and how he tapped his fingers on his thighs. Sam tried to hide his smile at the way his Alpha was looking from his watch to the door and back. Since Dean had been spending the majority of his time with Sam, the Alpha hadn't been outside for more than a quick shopping trip in more than a month. Now that he was close to his due date, Sam found Dean always at his side, helping him with anything from getting off the couch to fetching him anything he needed.

 

They were happy in their bubble, Sam working what needed to be done by his authorization only from home and Dean finishing most of his online courses between tending to Sam and completing the nursery. Dean’s friend, however, wasn’t having it. After several phone calls and canceled meetings, from what Sam could hear on Dean’s half of the conversation, Gabriel had enough, which was why they were currently waiting for the other Alpha to arrive with dinner, at his instance.

 

 

A knock at the door made Dean jump. Clambering to his feet, Dean darted to the door, straightening out his shirt before glancing back at Sam who couldn’t help but chuckle at how nervous Dean was. It wasn’t that he didn’t understand; this was a big deal to the Alpha. Dean could count the number of friends he had on one hand, and only one of which was someone he hadn’t worked with. Mouthing a quick ‘ _I love you_ ’ to his Alpha, Sam sat back and waited to meet the one who had encouraged Dean to go back to school and make something of himself.

 

Gabriel was precise as Dean described him. The Alpha wasted no time in shoving the food at Dean, telling him to set it up and then plopping himself right next to Sam on the couch. Dean grumbled for a moment, not liking another Alpha coming into his home and taking over, but his complaints were all but ignored as Gabriel turned his full attention on Sam. “Well I knew that you were a sight for sore eyes from the pictures, but I must say that you’re even hotter in person. If we met at another time before our mates, I would have climbed you like a tree.”

 

Nearly spitting out his drink as Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows, Sam laughed, and Dean took the cue to leave the room and start preparing dinner. Once Dean was out of sight and hearing range, Gabriel lowered his voice and placed a hand on Sam’s shoulder. “In all seriousness, before Dean-o gets his nosey ass back here I have to ask from your perspective if you’re both happy. Dean told me that you two got together through his previous work, and while _I_ know that this is more than an arrangement for him, I need to hear it from you.”

 

While not precisely shocked, Sam waited a moment before answering. It was beautiful, seeing someone so protective of his mate made Sam feel better about welcoming Gabriel into their home. “I know that we didn’t start as a couple in the traditional sense, but I’ve been in love with Dean far longer than he knows. He’s my mate, and we’re both in this relationship with everything that we have.”

 

Gabriel smiled, patting Sam’s arm again. “That’s all I needed to hear. I don’t care about the rest of the stuff, though you two might want to talk about how many pups you’re going to pop out considering your biological clock is ticking, all I care about is that you two love each other and will be there for one another. Dean’s been in love with you since he stopped seeing his other clients sexually; it was a huge decision, one that was not to be taken lightly. There have been others, Sam. While Dean’s only young compared to us I bet he’s had twice as many offers as us both combined. I’m thankful that he waited for you.”

 

Gabriel held up a hand when Sam went to speak, shaking his head while looking down at Sam’s stomach. “I know it’s not much, but I wanted to give you my blessing. I’ve never seen Dean so happy than after you got together officially. I remember how he was when he left home, how it looked like the slightest insult or careless word would crumble him. Now here he is making a family, claiming a mate and bettering himself. Don’t think I don’t know about his dive back into education or how he’s looking at his future with a baby on his hip. It’s the future I always wanted for him, and you’ve given him that. So thank you.”

 

Tearing up, Sam tried to hold back, but after Gabriel saw his how his eyes were watering, the Alpha opened his arms and Sam all but collapsed into the embrace. “You guys will be fine, trust me, I have a feeling about you, and I’m hardly ever wrong.” Sam didn’t get a chance to say anything before a worried Dean came into the room, his hands carrying two plates, presumably for Gabriel and Sam while his eyes darted between them. Gabriel didn’t let go or back away as some Alphas would in their position. If anything he rolled his eyes at Dean’s glare and rubbed Sam’s back.

 

“Stow it, Dean, as stunning as your mate in my eyes he’s nothing compared to my Kelly. Now give us some food, and we can all cuddle and watch something. I hope your taste in television has improved since you moved out.”

 

Dean didn’t press the issue, passing Gabriel and Sam their plates before fetching his own and sitting down, so Sam was in the middle of the two Alphas. It was nice to feel so protected, not just from his mate but from the Alpha he had just met. After eating, Sam closed his eyes for a moment, resting his head on Dean’s shoulder and letting the sound of their show lull him to sleep. He had a feeling Gabriel wouldn’t mind if the Alpha shifting to help him lay down properly was any indication.

 

Humming his thanks, Sam relaxed as both Alpha's rubbed his shoulders and feet respectively. He hoped Gabriel was up to the godfather role. Now that he met the man he had a feeling Gabriel and his family were going to be constant visitors. Sam looked forward to it. 

 


	25. Chapter 25

 

 

 

**Chapter 25**

 

 

“Sup bitches?”

 

Turning toward Charlie, Dean grinned at the redhead holding out his fist which she immediately bumped with her own. “Thank God you’re here; I was starting to think the most exciting person here was Chuck.” Charlie laughed, glancing at the man who was standing by the bar though he only ever drank one glass of champagne through the entire night. Crowley was with him, the businessman rolling his eyes as Chuck muttered on about one thing or another. While the two would never be the closest of friends, SimplyTech investing in small businesses such as a small publishing company had raised their stocks. Chuck being the owner of one such company made Crowley have to play nice, something that was always entertaining to watch.

 

“I haven’t seen my goddaughter in like three weeks, Dean, are you finally going to let me take her to the zoo, or am I going to have to kidnap her?”

 

Giving Charlie the role of Godmother had been the most natural choice Dean had made. Sam hadn't even needed to ask before Dean was suggesting it, having only met Charlie once before their pup was born. If even half the things Sam said were right about the woman, there was no one better to look out for Matilda in case something happened. Between Charlie and Gabriel, she would be protected and loved, though that didn’t mean he didn’t give Charlie a hard time every now and again.

 

“If you want you can take her this weekend. Sam and I have some plans of our own, and if you want to take her off our hands for the afternoon, we’d appreciate it.”

 

Charlie grinned, raising her glass in a mock toast before taking a sip. Dean copied her motions, though he ignored her knowing gaze. Glancing around the room, Dean spotted his mate with Madison, the woman nodding along to whatever Sam was saying. It was such a different atmosphere from the first party he attended with Sam at his side, the past five years changing nearly everything. Sam was still the CEO, something neither of them wanted to change, but with the birth of their pup, a beautiful little girl he downsized his work schedule to a regular eight hours and was home in time to either cook or order in supper.

 

Dean, on the other hand, worked a bit later, his job in marketing, keeping him from home until only an hour before Matilda went to bed. It had been touch and go about if he wanted to work before their baby girl was in school, but after speaking to Gabriel about it at length and wanting to supply his income into the household, he did most of his schooling online and took days off from the office to work from home when needed. They found a young man who was willing to work odd hours for steady pay and a place to stay while he saved up for college who was referred to them through Gabriel.

 

Samandriel lived in the guest house, effortlessly caring for Matilda while they worked, and while at first, he made noise about going back to school, none of them expected him to leave any time soon. Smiling while raising his glass to his lips, Dean ignored Charlie’s huff as he looked at his mate again. Following Matilda’s birth, through a combination of Sam, Charlie, and Crowley, they managed to investigate SimplyTech while Sam was away.

 

Nobody was surprised that Ruby was up to something; she had been quiet while Sam was pregnant, biding her time. Dean had seen the type before, those who would wait for years to make their movie. The level she was willing to go to try and discredit both Sam and Dean, as well as attempt to take down SimplyTech was overwhelming. What had started as a small inquiry for Charlie to keep a look at Ruby’s computer turned into a full scandal, Homeland getting involved once they realized what was happening. Ruby had been trading SimplyTech secrets to outside sources. Considering that SimplyTech ran several government projects, Dean doubted that Ruby would ever see the light of day outside her jail cell again.

 

“Nobody would blame you if you wanted to get out of here. People are going to start leaving soon, anyway; it might as well start with you.”

 

Getting Sam to leave was easier said than done, being who he was he needed to say goodbye to practically everyone there and engage in minor small talk before they could finally grab their coats and climb into their car. “I don’t know about you, but I’m ready to climb into bed. I don’t know how you’re not falling asleep on your feet old man.”

 

Laughing at his joke, Dean placed his hand on Sam’s between them. “Are you saying you’re ready to go to sleep already? Hard to believe I’m with someone half my age, and I’m the one with more energy.”

 

Bringing Sam’s hand to his mouth, Dean kissed his knuckles, his other hand on the wheel. “Oh, I’ll show you energetic when we get home. I’m ready for bed, Sammy, but nowhere nearly ready to sleep.” Sam didn’t make the drive home easy. While he didn’t do much, Dean was hyper-aware of every shift in his seat, every breath he took while looking out the window. By the time they arrived home, Dean was resisting the urge to pull Sam against him and take him in the backseat of the car. It wouldn’t be the first time they had sex in the car, a birthday present from Sam and a perfectly restored ’67 Chevy Impala that Dean always wanted.

 

“Come on, let's tell Samandriel he can have the rest of the night off, and we’ll go to bed.”

 

As always Samandriel gave his report on how Matilda was that day, including how she refused to go to bed until an hour past her bedtime when she was falling asleep on the couch. Dean let Sam finish locking up downstairs while he climbed the steps to see their pup. Matilda was sleeping on her stomach, small arms wrapped around a teddy bear that Sam bought her at her first carnival. There was a little bit of drool falling from her mouth, but she was covered, which was always something he checked since she flopped every which way while asleep.

 

Closing the door softly, Dean padded toward their bedroom on the other end of the hallway. Once Matilda had been old enough to move out of the nursery, Dean was happy to remodel any bedroom she wanted. Silently he had been thankful that she wanted one down the hall instead of beside them. He had missed hearing Sam’s whimpers and pleas. Entering their bedroom, Dean took off his tie and pulled off his socks before beginning on the rest of his clothes. It had been a long day, and he wanted nothing more than to take off his monkey-suit and pleasure his Omega until they both passed out.

 

Dean didn’t have to wait long before Sam joined him, locking the door and sliding into Dean’s open arms. Rubbing his Omega's back, Dean breathed in the scent of his mate, curling his fingers in Sam’s hair while they remained pressed together. “Do you think anyone noticed?”

 

Shaking his head in answer, Dean slipped his hands between them, unbuttoning Sam’s shirt with practiced ease. “I doubt they’ll notice anything until it’s staring them right in the face. Don’t worry about that right now, just let me take care of you tonight, and we’ll tackle the next step in the morning.”

 

Sam nodded, relaxing into Dean’s hold as piece by piece Dean stripped him out of his clothing, leaving Sam in nothing but his skin. Lips and tongue danced together, Sam’s hands fisted in Dean’s short locks while the younger man held him. “I want you to lay down on your back, Sammy. Show me what you have to offer.” Sam eagerly got into position, laying on the mattress, his head turned toward Dean to watch as the Alpha removed his clothing until they were both as naked as the other.

 

“Dean.”

 

As he spoke, Sam spread his legs, his hard cock resting on his stomach and twitching as Sam’s fingers spread his cheeks open. Crawling onto the bed, Dean watched, ignoring his own need to claim as Sam’s fingers worked one at a time at opening him for Dean’s cock. “You look so perfect like this, Baby, opening yourself up for me. I think you deserve a reward, but you have to promise to keep working those fingers.” No sooner did Sam whimper his agreement than Dean’s lips were wrapped around his cock, careful to brace himself as not to disrupt Sam’s work.

 

Sam mewled at the sensation, spreading his legs wider to accommodate Dean’s body between them. Dean didn’t hold down Sam’s hips, relishing at the moment as Sam started to thrust into his mouth, those long fingers squelching through Sam’s slick while he finger-fucked himself. Each pull of Dean’s lips was met with another moan, each slide of Sam’s fingers earned a whimper. Dean didn’t know how long they remained like that, his jaw sore and cock aching to be inside his mate. Pulling back, Dean grasped Sam’s wrist and pulled it to his mouth, kissing Sam’s palm before licking the slick from his fingers.

 

“Please, Alpha.”

 

Helping Sam wrap his legs around his waist, Dean leaned forward to kiss his Omega as he slid inside the welcoming heat. Sam was perfect. No matter how many times they slept together, he was always tight around him, always wanting more. Sliding home, Dean didn’t waste any time before pulling back until only the head of his cock was inside before plunging back in. It was quicker than he wanted, but the second his thrusts began he couldn’t slow down. Sam wasn’t passive under him; the Omega was scratching at his shoulders and canting his hips until Dean met that spot inside him that made him see stars.

 

Gasping to catch his breath, Sam pushed back, wanting more. The bed squeaked in protest, the sound echoing through the room when Dean pushed forward. “Dean, Dean, I need you to knot me… please, Alpha, I need your knot.”

 

Groaning, Dean brought his lips to Sam’s neck, biting down on the claiming bite there. “Not yet.” Dean leaned back, lifting Sam’s hips with him until he was on his knees, pulling Sam into his thrusts and making the Omega grasp the sheets beside him. Pulling out, Dean flipped Sam onto his stomach, hoisting his ass in the air and fucking him again.

 

Wrapping an arm around Sam’s stomach, Dean pumped Sam’s cock in time with his thrusts, the base of his cock filling as his knot grew. “So good for me, Baby, so fucking good,” murmured Dean against the back of Sam’s neck. Sam response was a whimper, his thighs trembling seconds before he cried out his release. Having Sam’s walls clamp around him, Dean waited until his Omega relaxed, keeping his thrusts steady before pushing in his knot and tying them together. Grunting, Dean rocked his hips as he came. Once he was no longer pumping his seed into Sam’s hole, Dean kissed the back of his neck and settled them on their sides to hold Sam close.

 

“Remind me to look into getting this room soundproofed. While Matilda sleeps like the dead, we might not be so lucky next time.”

 

Dean hummed in agreement. “I’ll look into it tomorrow. There’s still a couple of weeks left of school. I’m sure Samandriel can keep an eye on any contractors, and it shouldn’t disturb our lives too much.” Running his hand along Sam’s side and thigh, Dean, placed a quick kiss on his mark.

 

“Go to sleep, Sammy; I’ll unlock the door once my knot goes down.” Getting a sleepy “Love you” in reply, Dean smiled and let his mind drift as he listened to Sam sleep. Once he was able to move, he would put on a pair of boxers and unlock the door in case Matilda needed anything, until then he would enjoy being buried inside his mate.

 

*~*~*~*

 

“Daddy! It’s time to get up, up, up!”

 

Groaning as Matilda jumped on the bed, Dean caught her just before she belly-flopped on Sam. it wasn’t uncommon for the small child to wake them in the morning when they didn’t have to go to work. During the week she was a nightmare to get ready, but on the weekend she rarely let them sleep in, something Dean couldn’t understand no matter how much he tried. Looking at her confused green eyes, a replica of his own, Dean hoped that the following conversation went well.

 

“You have to be careful, Princess, I know you’re excited to start your day, but you can’t jump on Daddy like that anymore, alright?”

 

Nodding though it was easy to tell she was confused, Dean looked at Sam who was smiling up at him. “Why?” asked Matilda, a pout on her lips.

 

Sam was the one who answered, reaching out and tugging their little girl onto the bed, so she was snuggled in the middle. “How do you feel about a little brother or sister?” With the way Matilda lit up, her small hands coming to her face as if it could contain her squeal, Dean didn’t have to worry about her not wanting to share the limelight. Looking at Sam while he explained how there was a baby in his stomach and that Matilda had to be a bit more careful from now on, Dean couldn’t help the swell of joy in his heart.

 

This was everything he had always hoped for but never thought he could have. Whoever said you couldn’t buy love may have been right in most cases, but in buying Dean’s time, Sam gave him more love than he knew what to do with.

 


End file.
